Game Over
by Stellar-Kill
Summary: Sephiroth, the most wanted man in Shinra, decides to play a little game with a certain oblivious Shinra cadet. But when the game ends, the victor becomes less and less clear. WARNING: Yaoi, some bad language and mature content. Yums. SLIGHT HIATUS
1. Level 1

**Game Over.**  
Another Story by: Angelistical06  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own. But you should know this by now…

**Level 1: **Gah'damn its hot.

"IT'S HOT!!"

A young Shinra officer shouted out into the night through the opened window of his small, dorm like room. A few dogs barked a reply to his call in the distance of that very hot summer night. Just his luck, their wing of the Residence Hall was having problems with the central air, leaving them to roast in a cement hell. The blonde sighs and slid down to the floor, the blinds clanking against the window. Not even a breeze was blowing. Nothing but still heat.

Sweat beaded down his brow as he scurried over to his small laptop, hearing the small chime. He had an Instant Message. He bent over his desk and fiddled with the touchpad, opening the small window.

_HottieN-U: Cloudy-chan. I Bet its burning up over there, eh?_

Cloud gritted his teeth in anger and furiously typed a reply.

_TheGreenRangerROX1278: What do you want?_

_HottieN-U: Well.. I was just going to tell you the gym is Air Conditioned.. In case you wanted to cool off._

_TheGreenRangerROX1278: Orly? Sweet, thanks!_

_HottieN-U: Yeah.. And by the way.. Your Screename sux balls._

_**TheGreenRangerROX1278 has closed the window.**_

With a smile, he dashes from the laptop and gathered his gym clothing.

(Moments later)

"Ah… Heaven." He smiled as he stepped into the cool surroundings of the open gym.

It was a bit crowded tonight, most likely with people from his wing. He held on to his basketball and walked over to an unaccompanied rim, looking around to make sure no one was paying him any attention. Because quite frankly.. Cloud sucked at sports. He smiled when he was sure no one was watching and rolled his shoulders back and forth briefly. He dribbled the ball a few times, amazed it didn't roll away from him and looked up at the rim.

"Ok.. Just aim at the little red square over the net…" He tells himself as he held the ball in front of him and bent his knees, preparing for a shot.

"Look what we have here.. A Shinra pup!"

Cloud sighed annoyed and turns around to see two SOLDIER members standing behind him. They were obviously bigger than him, obviously stronger and capable to kick his butt. But Cloud stood his ground.

"What's up guys?" He asked sternly while they circled him.

"We say you playing all by yourself and wondered if you wanted company…" The one in the green shorts snickered, the other in red shorts snatched his basketball from him.

"I'm fine. Give me my ball back." Cloud walks over to the one holding it.

"Nope. I like this ball." Red shorts passes it to green shorts, green shorts shoots a basket and red shorts run up for the rebound.

"Give me it back, seriously." The smaller male becomes angry and tries to run and get his ball before Red got to it first.

Green quickly ran up and grabbed Cloud up, whispering in his ear. "You're quite the pretty boy around here. I think we could have fun with you."

Cloud fell still for a second. What the fuck…?

"You got a lil fairy there, eh Sanos?" Red shorts called walking up to them, holding the ball under his arm.

The male named Sanos tucked Cloud under his arm as well.

"Lets break him in, shall we?"

"Like.. Hazing?" Cloud blue eyes lit up with excitement. Maybe he was finally being accepted by the bigger fish around here.

"Sure.." Red shorts smiled, patting Cloud's yellow spikes. He had a pretty little face, it would be easy to 'break him in'.

The both of them walked away, chuckling in unison as Cloud dangled from his arm, trying to chuckle with them. He couldn't wait to brag about this to Zack. His first week and he was about to be hazed and accepted. The blue eyed cutie hummed to himself quietly as he was carried down the hall and out the gym. They now where entering the SOLDIER residence section. This would be Cloud's first time over in this wing. ..So much nicer.

Suddenly their movement was halted. Cloud saw familiar black boots.

"What's going on here?" A strong, masculine voice spoke.

Cloud's head immediately shot up, his eyes wide in disbelief. Was this all for real? Was he really standing, well being held up in front of _The_ General Sephiroth? He gasped in awe. Sephiroth was a lot taller in person.

"Sir!" Cloud saluted seriously, still dangling in the air under Sanos' arm. The other two quickly followed suit.

"At ease. And put him down." He sighed at them, already feeling annoyed.

Cloud was sat down, still beaming with happiness. He couldn't believe his luck! General Sephiroth in person.. He so wanted to break down and ask for an autograph.

"Now I'll ask again, what's going on?" Seph repeated, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, you see.. We figured he was new here.. So-so we decided to show him around, sir." Red shorts answered nervously. Cloud just nodded in agreement.

Who do they think they were fooling?

Sephiroth snatched the ball from them. "Get the hell out of here before I demote your sorry asses." He sneered.

The two SOLDIER fellas nearly stumbled over themselves trying to hurry away from their superior. Cloud watched blankly at their fright and back at Sephiroth who was studying him closely. To him, Cloud was just another naïve Shinra pup. That was until the youngster smiled full heartedly at him.

"They.. They weren't going to haze me… were they, sir?" Cloud tried his best to hold his smile.

"…No. No they weren't." Sephiroth handed him his ball back. Cloud took it and gripped it firmly, mumbling a thanks.

The taller male saw his expression fade and it nearly touched his heart. This officer was unique. He was so pure and.. Dumb..

Cloud tapped the ball, making it ring out with a thud. He nodded, understanding his silliness. He wanted to run back to his room and bash his head against a wall. He couldn't believe it indeed. Here he was.. Being _saved _by his hero.. He had hoped his first encounter with him would be with him doing something heroic instead. How embarrassing. His head remained low.

"Per-Permission to leave, Sir?" He mumbles, still unable to look at him.

"Granted. Go back to your room and rest up. Training starts tomorrow."

Cloud was about to turn away, when he paused. "But, Sir.. SOLDIER training starts then.. I have to wait until next week…"

Sephiroth smiled a bit, feeling almost lost in Cloud's huge blue pools of confusion. He walks up to him, placing a hand on the shorter male's shoulder. The younger one face blushed slightly, eyeing the hand before retuning his stare to his superior.

"I know. I want to train you a bit stricter. You have potential.. You just need someone to whip you in shape." He told the blondie, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"For real-! I mean, yes sir! Thank you, sir!" Cloud remembered his basic training and saluted him once more, smiling brighter than the sun itself.

The silver haired General nodded and released his shoulder, motioning him to leave. He watched as Cloud turned and jogged down the hall, returning to his end of the hall. Another smirk appeared on his lips. He could see why those two goons were after him. He _was _very attractive. His smile, his naiveté.. Seph almost felt obligated to help him out with the training. Sure this would be frown upon from higher up, a mere Shinra officer, a new recruit at that, training with the elite team of SOLDIER. But, oh well.

He turned and continued in the opposite way.  
--------------------

Cloud ran into his small room, tossing his basketball somewhere. It bounced off a wall and rolled back, tripping him as he desperately tried to reach his laptop. He climbed from off the floor and disrupted the screensaver.

"Shit.." He whined when he saw no one was online. He flopped on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a small smile. Suddenly the heat didn't seem so bad anymore.


	2. Level 2

**Level 2: **I Have You In My Sights..

The light inside the small file room came on with a flicker and hum.

Closing the door behind him, the silver haired commander walks over to one of the tall black file cabinet, kneeling in front of it. He opens the heavy drawer and finger through the many files, stopping at a certain one. A shadow of a smile greeted his lips as he anxiously retrieved the file and slowly stands. "Strife, C." was written in the small tabbing of the vanilla colored folder. He believed that was his name..

He opens it, revealing a small Polaroid of a yellow haired, blue eyed young man. That was him. He could recognize that face from a mile away.

Sephiroth sits on the edge of the desk, located by the window in the small room of records. He removes the paper clipped picture and scans over his information.

"New recruit… From Nibelheim… Reaction to Mako, standard. Well, well.. You seem pretty mediocre.." He chuckles softly, pretty much speed reading through his bio.

Yet.. He was so compelled to learn as much as he could about the Shinra officer.

Seph glances back over at the small square photo of Cloud as it sat on the desk. There was just something about him.. Something about his look. As if he was begging for more than what his lips spoke. Cloud was a special little puzzle. A treat to slowly pick apart. And who to better pick him apart than Sephy, himself? Cloud was too naïve to make it in the force anyway. Maybe he would help him.. Take his childish ways from him. In the most sexual way possible, to be blunt.

Sephiroth smirks a bit, sighing lightly as he pinned the photo back to the file page and tucked the page back into the folder. This would be fun. It was about time things lighten up around there. It shouldn't be difficult. From the kid's reaction, he was clearly another air-headed fan of his. But he wouldn't take his prey so quickly, oh no, no. That would spoil all the fun. Plus over traumatize the little angel. If he was going to take him for himself, it would have to be done with ease. Being careful to not expose his plot.

"Well, the fun will start tomorrow morning. New game. We'll play by my rules.." He tells the folder as if he was really speaking to the youngin face to face.

He opens the drawer and carefully sticks the folder back into it. "And soon.. You'll be sharing my bed, willingly or not.." He says happily, kicking the file cabinet closed.

(Early The Next Morning)

A gentle breeze graced passed Cloud's sleeping face. He smiles and snuggles down deeper into his pillow. The room temperature had finally drop, allowing him to catch some sleep. Another breeze greeted him, this time bringing a few droplets of water with it. The sound of his blinds knocking against the glass roughly pried his sleep dazed eyes open. The room was dimly lit by the dark grey light the shined through his opened blinds. Soon, the sound of heavy rain hitting the glass flooded in, bringing even more water in.

"Shit!"

He jumped out of his comfy bed and sprinted over to the window, closing it a bit.

He sighed deeply, stretching his arms high above his head with a yawn. Man, the rainy weather made him even more sleepy. His blue eyes lazily glanced over at the clock that sat on his desk.

"7:07 a.m… Hmm.." He sat back down with a flop on his bed. Then it finally hit him.

"7:07!! Oh my shit!! I was suppose to be at Training today at seven on the doootttt!!!" Cloud sprang out of bed and rushed out of his clothing, changing into his brand new training uniform.

He groaned and dropped down to the floor, frantically searching under his bed for his boots. God! How could he be late for training? Especially training with SOLDIER.. Under the great Sephiroth! After slamming his head against his bed a few times, he found them and sped out the room and down the hall in his socks.

The young officer gunned down the hall and to the elevator, where he put his boots on as he waited for the next available car.

When it arrived he practically dive bombed into it and madly mashed the first floor key.

"Damn it! I hope he doesn't change his mind about letting me train under him… Geez.." He grumbled, running a hand through his hair, restyling it the best he could.

He soon dashed from the elevator and out the building. Warm water thundered down upon him as he stood in the rain, trying to remember the way toward the training auditorium. After a few minutes he remembered and ran down the street towards it. His boots thudded loudly under the wet pavement. Water from puddles he dashed through splashed against his exposed legs. He was soaked. But determined.

--------------------------

It was nearly 7:45 and no Cloud in sight.

Sephiroth scowled a bit. He didn't forget did he? …Nah. He just made his day allowing him to join in with the SOLDIER training. He leans against the wall of the huge arena like building as the scheduled group of SOLDIER men ran laps around the field for a warm up.

Did he oversleep? How cute..

He smiled a bit at the thought of Cloud cuddled up in his covers, smiling gently in his sleep. He could picture himself beside him, tracing a finger down the length of the other's arm. Watching him tremble in his sleep.

Unfortunately, his daydream was cut off by the sound of mocking laughter. Sephiroth pushes himself off the wall and walked towards the small group of gathered men. What was so entertaining?

"Alright, alright. Step aside." He growled, moving people out the way.

One of the SOLDIER men held the arm of a soaked yellow haired teen. From the young man's expression, it was quite painful as he tried to wrench away from him. Sephiroth recognized this soggy lad.

"Yeah, we found a Shinra pup snooping around here. Looks like he can't find his way home or something, sir." The bigger male teased, yanking the teen's smaller arm harshly and tossed his wet body against him.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Cloud shouted and slugged the man in the gut.

To Sephiroth's surprise, the SOLDIER quickly released him and held his stomach in pain. Seems like little Cloud had a temper as well. How sexy.

"Know your place, Shinra brat!" a random member shoved him, Cloud spun around holding his fists up. He was ready to take on anyone who brought it. He would prove to Seph that he wasn't a push over, unlike the previous day.

"Knock it off! Get back to running before I double the amount." Sephiroth demanded, wearing an annoyed face.

"Yes sir!" They saluted in unison before falling back into line and continuing their warm up.

Cloud watched as they all returned to the field, his eyes narrowed. He could hear them still talking about him. All he wanted was three minutes which each of them. Then he'd show them who the "little bitch" was. His arms dropped to their sides, hands remaining in tight fists.

The older male watched Cloud carefully, observing first his hidden passion. He wondered just how_ passionate_ he could get. Was he a moaner? No matter. He most definitely would become one soon enough.

Next.. The fact that the poor thing was soaking wet from head to toe. Water trailed down his brow, curving along the side of his jaw line and dripped from the tip of his chin. His shirt clung to him, revealing a vaguely cut chest. Going further down, so did his sagging shorts. They clung to his thighs then hung loosely, rain dripped from them as well. His shins were of course as equally wet, his socks were too. His black boots shined, standing in a small puddle that gathered underneath him.

The fact he was totally oblivious of Sephiroth's close observation made it all the more sweeter. Cloud was making this a bit too easy. But he decided to keep his stares down to a minimum. No matter how yummy he looked dripping wet.

"Cloud." He spoke, snapping the other out his murderous thoughts.

The blonde one jumped around at the sound of his name and saluted. "..Y-Yes, sir! Sorry for being tardy, sir!"

"Don't make it a habit." Seph warned, arching a brow briefly.

Cloud nodded. "Sir!"

"Go, run seventy laps around the field and report to me when you've finished." He waved him off and turned from him, walking over to a corner of the field. The others would be finished soon, he had to assign them their next activity.

"…Yes sir." Cloud let his salute down and sighed heavily. That field had to be at _least _a mile in length. Damn do they train hard.

Seph smiled, sensing the disdain in his voice. He would be sure to test his limits. And oh was he tempted to push him past them.

* * *

The SOLDIERs now are long gone. Working out heavily at the gym. Sephiroth decided to allow them some free work out time. Giving him all the alone time he wanted with Cloud. ..Who was currently on his 356th one armed push up.

His arm trembled violently, stinging in hot objection. Yet he pushed on. He would not back down now. Sephiroth has given him the break of a lifetime and no way was he going to give up.

"357.." Cloud panted, sweat dripping from the tip of his nose. His shirt long discarded.

"..Does it hurt, Cloud?" Seph asks dully, now walking up in front of him.

"Nnn.. No, s-s-sir.." He lies, going back down for another.

The green eyed one smiled, pleased at his drive. The kid certainly had spunk.

Using the tip of his boot, he lifts Cloud's weary head gently. The other's blue eyes glanced up at him, his teeth gritted in stress as he held his one armed position. His whole body began to tremble. Maybe he shouldn't push him any further. Before he ended up having to carry him out of there.. Not that he would mind.

"You've done your laps, sit ups, jumps, crotches, knee bends and push ups. I'm quite impressed you are holding up so well.." Sephiroth smiled at him.

"..I will happily take anything you give me, sir.." He pants, closing one eye in pain.

This brings an even bigger grin to his superior's face.

"That's… good to know, Cloud. I tend to offer _hard_ things.."

"..The harder the better, s-sir." Cloud dumbly added.

Oh this was all too delicious! Sephiroth nearly laughed. He was so cute and oblivious.

Cloud weakly stood to his feet after being motioned to. A smile played across his pained face. He absent mindedly stroked his sweaty chest, knocking off the dust that clung to him.

_Ah, such a tease.. _The elder thinks, masking a look of wanting.

"You have potential, cadet. I like that. Don't disappoint me. " The older male says with a smile and slight nod before turning from him and walking away. Dismissing him for the day.


	3. Level 3

**Level 3: **Save point!

Silver lashes flutter gently, revealing dazed, shiny emerald eyes.

The darken room around him came into focus. A sigh escapes him as he rustled from under the sheets. Even though it was blazing outside, his room remained constantly cold. Cold with a slight feeling of emptiness. His eyes lazily glide over to the window. Heavy, navy blue curtains hang in down to the floor, accompanied by a silky, white satin one that hung underneath. It was still gray out. Rain taps against the glass. So much rain lately..

A hand comes up to his face, brushing aside tossed strands of silver. Another rough night for the general.

Haunting dreams of desire and burning passion lingered. It was becoming almost unbearable. This was the first time he ever lusted so hard and intensely for another. Especially since this other was a mere Shinra cadet. He had no importance whatsoever.

His eyes narrowed with frustrated anger as he slips a hand under the elastic band of his sleeper bottoms. The crotch area slightly dampened. His member painfully erected. He had to have him. Cloud has totally thrown his hormones completely out of whack.

Clammy fingers wrapped around his manhood, delivering gentle strokes in hopes of relief.

"This ends today.." He hisses quietly, closing his eyes and imagining the desired blonde as the one touching him.

-----------------------------------

"Cloud! Cloudy boy! Wake up, foo'!"

The smaller male wakes startled as his body was shaken violently. He jumps up and scatters over to the corner of his twin sized bed, huddled against the wall, his eyes wide with fear and disorientation. After a few seconds to calm himself down, he recognized the raven haired fellow sitting on the opposite edge of his mattress.

"What.. How the hell you keep getting into my room!" Cloud screamed angrily.

Zack shook his head. "That's not important right now! I want you to join me for something, so hurry and get dressed!"

The younger one eyes him skeptically. Join him?

"Join you for what? ..This better not be some type of double date thing again…" Cloud growled.

Zack was already up and tossing clothing items towards him. Stopping to make sure they were clean of course. The blue eyed male catches them and looks over to the other, lost as to why he was being directed to wear his Shinra uniform. It was his off day, and thank God he didn't have to train with SOLDIER today. It was already going on two weeks under the watchful eye of Sephiroth. Cloud would practically have to drag himself into his room after every training day and crash from pure exhaustion. But as of late, the general wasn't there to give him tasks..

"C'mon, man! Quit sittin around and haul your ass into your uniform!" The bigger teen sat back down and grabbed Cloud by the shoulders.

"I'm going to be inducted into SOLDIER today!" He added, hugging the stunned blonde tight.

Cloud gasps slightly at the news. Zack was already going into SOLDIER?

"Woah, are you serious? SOLDIER try outs doesn't start until fall!" Cloud says, dumbstruck.

"I know! But I guess a recruiter was around during one of our training sessions. Watching me pretty much own everyone that I went against. A few days after that, I received a letter requesting I join SOLDIER!" He pulled from Cloud, grinning.

The blonde smiles, buttoning up his uniform shirt. "That's really something, man. Congrats!"

Zack winks at him, goofily before sticking his head out the window. He looks down and gulps. What floor was this? 37th? He retreats back inside and sighs. Looks like he was going to have to find another method to keep cool in the hot, small room.

"Ok. I'm going to brush my teeth and stuff, then I'll be ready." Cloud jumps up, jabbing the other before disappearing into his bathroom. Damn was he jealous! Yet, he pushed it aside with feelings of pride for his pal and a bit touched that he thought to bring him along to the induction.

* * *

"Enter."

Sephiroth calls after a knock promptly interrupted his never ending paperwork. Most days he dreaded returning to his office, half knowing to expect a pile of papers that needed signing or reports to fill out. Just why the hell couldn't he have a personal secretary that could do all this stuff for him? So much time would be saved..

"General, sir. Harthwood, Rivel reporting." The SOLDIER saluted once stepping into the room.

"Proceed.." The older male sighed, still focused on his writing.

"SOLDIER Inductee Zack Ryfelt is awaiting final papers, sir."

He nods and scoots away from his desk, rolling his office chair over to a smaller file cabinet. "Send him in."

"Sir." The SOLDIER bows and leaves.

A few seconds later, Zack steps into the office. A nervous Cloud trots in behind him, closing the door back gently. This was Cloud's first time in Seph's office. It was pretty big. The room was mainly lit from the grayish daylight that shined through the spaced blinds that hung from the wide windows. The dark wooden desk sat in the center, bookshelves lined against the wall to his left, a few chairs along the wall to Cloud's right.

The both of them stood completely still, side by side. It was fair to say Zack was a bit anxious as well. His hands fiddled with the side of his pant legs, yet his face remained cool and calm as usual. Cloud on the other hand, kept pawing at the button on his Shinra uniform jacket, his eyes dancing around the room. Different things catching his attention.

A distant rumble of thunder was heard from outside the window, then the sound of the general's chair turning back to face them. He held an opened file and blindly reached for the pen on his desk. He still hadn't fully noticed the two, yet he could feel their nervous presence.

"Have a seat." Sephiroth says suddenly, signing something.

The two younger ones immediately sprang for a chair. Zack, sitting in the seat that stood in front of the desk, Cloud taking a seat in one of the chairs aligned against the wall.

After another moment of silence, the green eyed commander looks up at the male settled in front of him. He smiles politely at him. Finding him relatively attractive. Zack smiled back, just because he was flirty like that.

"Congratulations, its official now. Welcome to SOLDIER."

Zack's smile quickly turned into a grin at the sound of those words. "Thank you, sir. It's a real honor."

Cloud smiled quietly in the background, still going unnoticed.

"I must admit," Seph says, sitting further back into his chair and folding his arms across his somewhat exposed chest. "You must be _very _impressive to be instantly inducted into SOLDIER.."

"Well, sir.. I've always been considered big for my age…" The raven haired one jokes lightly.

Seph chuckles, wondering if that was meant as an innuendo. His eyes sudden scanned over to see another sitting in one of the chairs to the side. Yellow spikes and piercing blue eyes.. Cloud blushes slightly and adverted his eyes from the stare. Looks like he was finally spotted.

Sephiroth's face flushed a bit as well, not expecting to see his secret obsession at all today. He quickly regained his usual cool persona, a small smirk crawled upon his lips.

Zack turned around in the direction of the general's line of sight. Cloud smiled at Zack. Wow.. So many smiles were being tossed around today.

"Oh, forgive me. This is my friend, Cloud Strife. The one you've allowed to train with SOLDIER, sir." Zack says as he turns back around.

"So you two know each other.." The elder states, finding things a bit more interesting.

They both nodded a bit.

"Hmm. Zack should perhaps give you a few pointers then, don't you agree…Cloud?"

Cloud perked up, happy to be known by the both of them. "Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir. I will." Zack agrees as well as he was handed his copy of the papers.

"Good," Seph stands from his chair, holding out his hand. "And again, congrats."

Zack stood and took his hand in a firm, gloved handshake. "Thank you, general, sir."

Cloud stood to his feet as well, seeing that their visit was over. The dark haired male looks over at him, motioning him to head out when suddenly they were stopped.

"Cadet Strife, do you mind if I hold you back for a few minutes? I would like to have a word with you." The silver haired mini god requested, sitting back down into his chair.

"Uh, no sir. I don't mind.." His blue eyes met with Zack's. The both of them wondering if he had screwed up somehow.

"I'll catch you later, Cloud." He tells the younger one and saluted a farewell to his new commander. Then he leaves, closing the door behind him.

Cloud decides to now sit down in the chair Zack had occupied, gazing around once again to avoid making direct eye to eye contact with the other. Not that he didn't want to, but sometimes the general's stare could be a bit… captivating.

Speaking of captivating, our green eyed beau was under a spell himself. Oh, so adorable the little blue eyed cadet looked in his navy blue attire. What he wouldn't give to pull him over behind his desk by the buckle of his belt and sit him on his lap..

"Cloud.." The general cleared his throat, pushing his mind past all the gutter thoughts.

"Hm, yes sir?" The younger one answered, now forced to look at him.

"How goes the training so far? Since I haven't been there for the past few sessions.."

_Small talk for now.. Until I find the right time.._ Seph thinks with a smile.

"It's been ok. A lot easier than what you have me doing." Cloud laughs, brushing a few strands from his eyes.

The other nods. "Yes, I do deliver a more… challenging routine. Does it ever make you sore?"

Silence fell, another distant rumble of thunder was heard. Cloud thinks for a few moments. Trying to find a suitable response. Of course he was sore! He ached right now as they spoke. But he didn't want to come off as a weakling. The cadet sits back into his chair, tapping his chin lightly, drawing hauntingly glowing green eyes towards the touched area.

Sephiroth leans back into his chair, crossing a leg over the other. His eyes narrowed down, trailing up the other's chin and stopping at his lips. The lips that he burned to touch, to taste… to have wrapped around his pecker. He gently bites down on the mid-joint of his gloved index finger, desperately fighting the urge to spring up and drag the other onto his desk. …Sinking his teeth into the soft supple skin of his neck.

"I think it does make it me sore afterwards, but that's how you know its effective, right sir?" The younger male finally speaks, jolting Sephiroth out of his thoughts once more.

"Well, er, yes. That's true." He smiles quickly, letting his hand fall down to his chest. A brow quirks when he noticed Cloud was observing him as well.

"But you should probably stretch more before hand.." Seph 'pretends' to absent mindedly pick at one of his crisscrossing chest straps, loosening it slowly.

"Yes sir." Cloud agrees, forcing his eyes away.

_Now, now Cloud.. All eyes on me.. _The bigger male thinks, resting his head to the side of the rather large chair he sat in. His eyes locked on him, his hand still loosening the strap ever so slowly.

"No need to be so formal. You can call me Sephiroth." Seph tells the blonde with an innocent smile.

_Or master, or lover, even perhaps Daddy if you're into that type of thing, my dear delectable.._

Blue hues watched as the strap finally fell, lazily tumbling down. "Alright. If-if its really ok to."

"Of course it is." He says quietly, slipping a hand through the opening of his long leather coat. Delicately scratching his bare chest as if it itched lightly.

Cloud smiled, pretending not to notice but it was clear that he did. He shifted in his seat a bit, a small flush of red greeted his cheeks.

He could probably get the cadet to watch him trail his hand right down to his hardened manhood.. If it weren't for that blasted desk that stood between them.

"Cloud do you perhaps have a significant other waiting for you back home?" Sephiroth asked randomly, unable to hold back a white, toothy grin.

"Uh.. No.. no, not really." He scratched his head, looking down at the desk with embarrassment.

"..Good. Then I won't have to hurt anyone when I steal you away.." Seph says softly, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"…Huh?"

"Huh?" The general repeated innocently. His eyes now back on the other. He didn't necessarily mean to say that out loud.

"Oh, I just thought you said something.." Cloud laughs a bit. Nervous.

The other was about to reply when the phone on his desk began to ring. Startling Cloud a bit. Sephiroth sighs and reaches over to pick up the receiver. Looking over to the blonde, he holds a finger up to halt their conversation.

"General's office." He answers monotone.

The sound of a woman's voice could be heard, though Cloud couldn't make out her words.

"Well if he has something to discuss with me, then he should find me on his own time." The older one scratches the area between his eye and the bridge of his nose with his pinky. Already bored by the her.

"Yes… It couldn't possibly be that important.. Alright, I will." The general's brow drew together into a small frown. He pushed the small button to hang up, then dialed the short four digit extension number.

Cloud continued to sit silently. Trying not to eavesdrop. But failing miserably.

"What do you need from me?" The other exhaled, clearly annoyed.

"What for? I was suppose to be done with that…."

The sudden sound of the receiver be roughly placed down snapped Cloud's eyes back over to him. That was quick. Sephiroth growled a bit before looking over to the blonde, apologetically.

"I'm sorry to have to end our visit, but it looks as if I'm needed elsewhere."

Cloud stood quickly, pulling his jacket down a bit. "I understand. You're quite a busy person, sir."

Sephiroth smiles, standing while refastening his chest strap. He walks beside the younger one, opening the door for him. But not before placing a hand on his shoulder. He at least had to touch him some way.

Leaning down he whispers into his ear, "I'll see you around then, Cloud."

Cloud looks up to him, and nods. A shaky feeling coming over him. "A-Alright, sir."

Cloud quickly makes his way down the hall, not looking back. Not wanting him to see just how red his face had turned.

* * *

(later on)

Cloud laid in his stuffy room, on his bed. His eyes gazed up at the ceiling in thought. For some reason, he couldn't help but think about the silver haired general. It was like.. He noticed something totally different about him. It was something he never noticed about him before. Yet.. He kind of knew it existed. But he wasn't all that aware of how _brightly_ it existed. It should've been obvious. The way he dressed, his pride in it. How could he have NOT seen it?

_Wow… Sephiroth is g-…_

He placed a white, gloved hand over his eyes. Ashamed to admit it to even himself. Did he dare think it? Expose it?

_I can't believe it! Sephiroth is… GORGEOUS._

He mewed softly, covering his face with both hands. What was he thinking? He never thought of another guy as attractive.. Then again, he never met a guy quite like Sephy.

Cloud sits up, still fully dressed in his uniform. After leaving the general's office, he stopped by Zack's room. But the new SOLDIER didn't answer his door. So Cloud decided to just return to his own. Maybe he's back now. Ugh, he had to discuss this turn of event with SOMEONE.

Jumping up, he opens the door and dashes out. Heading for the stairs.

-------------------------------------

Sephiroth gripped the railing of the stairs tightly. His other hand placed on his forehead. A groan escapes him as he leaned against the wall for a few seconds. His head was pounding and swirling at once. Leave it to Hojo to concoct some type of weird fluid just to inject into him. And as usual, he felt terrible afterwards. But this particular formula had him feeling shittier than what he had expected. Seph sighed, he should feel better after a few minutes.

If only that loud echoing sound didn't start up.

It was getting louder and louder. Thundering throughout the stairway, and coming from right behind him. The sound of light panting accompanied it now.

Cloud came racing down the steps, one flight behind him. He suddenly stopped though, spotting the subject of his exciting new conversation that awaited Zack.

"Sephiroth!" He proclaimed in shock and fear.

The older man turned around, pained to hear his name being called so loudly. His emerald eyes a bit less brilliant, his skin tone a bit paler… He was clearly ill in some type of way. But before Cloud could ask him what was wrong, he saw his eyes daze over and his footing slip. He tilted over to the side, and his weight pushed him further over.

"No, no, no, no! Wait!" Cloud panicked and leaped forward trying to grab him before he totally fell down the hard cement stairs. But he was a moment to late.

Sephiroth tumbled down the remaining steps of the flight and hit the landing with a smack. Sliding a bit into the wall. Cloud watched in winded terror, as his own fall knocked all the air from his lungs. His chin throbbed in pain and he could taste a metallic liquid that intruded his mouth.

Cloud scurried to his feet and dashed down the stairs, kneeling before his fellow Shinra employee.

"Sephiroth!.. Hey are you alright?" He frantically asked.

He laid with his back faced him. Not moving, let alone replying. The younger one rolled him over gently. Blood from a small cut on his temper rolled down. Cloud brushed some of his hair from his clammy forehead. His face was indeed paler. The cadet groaned and removed his own gloves and placed to fingers on the side of his neck, feeling a weak pulse.

"Fuck.." The blonde whispered, looking around for help from anyone. He had to get him to an infirmary.

With a grunt, he picked the older man up on his back. Weaving a bit unstably. Man, he was heavy. How was he going to get out of this one?


	4. Level 4

**Level 4: **Random Battles

Zack opens the door to his room, a small frown of annoyance greets the trembling teen that stood relatively close to the door. The older male's frown slowly died down. What was up with Cloud? Big blue eyes blinked up at him after looking around to be sure no one was in hearing distance.

"Cloud.." Zack began yet was interrupted.

Cloud whispered, still shaking a bit. "…I have a slight p-problem.."

"Problem?.. What's going on?"

The blonde places his hands on the door frame, leaning forward, hoping to keep their conversation down.

"Its.. The general. He had an accident and.. I.. tried to help.. Then.. Now…" Cloud mumbles, too nervous to talk.

Zack immediately pulls him in his room and shuts the door. The other stumbles in and stands stiffly. The new SOLDIER had a much nicer room. It was spacious, yet you wouldn't be able to tell with all the clothing and random junk laying everywhere. Not to mention he had working A/C.

"Cloud… are you bleeding?"

The younger male's eyes snapped up at him. He wiped his lower lip with the back of his hand, viewing the smeared red liquid on his skin.

"This is nothing.. Its Sephiroth who might be in trouble!" Cloud fumbles nervously with his hands.

Zack walks in front of him. "What are you talking about? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! He was in the stairwell and next thing I knew he collapsed down the stairs!.. I think he might be very, very ill! And.. He wasn't conscious! I tried to carry him to the infirmary, but the main one was closed! And the only other one I know of is off limits for some reason! I didn't know what to do! So.."

Cloud blew up with a long chain of chatter, pausing at the end. He sighed deeply, running a hand through his spiky yellow hair. He looks around the room, uncertainty tugging at his very being. Zack, grabs him and shakes him gently.

"Out with it! What did you do?"

-------------------------------------------------------

"…I had to ask."

The both of them stood over Cloud's small bed, watching over the sleeping mass of black leather and silver hair that laid upon it. Cloud grabbed the arm that dangled over the edge gently and replaced it on the superior's abdomen. Zack walked around the bed slowly, grinning while tapping at his chin lightly. This was quite intriguing. He never saw the general so helpless. So unaware of his surroundings.

"Zack, what am I going to do?" The blondie flopped down in his desk chair, resting his head in his hands.

"..I see you were nice enough to remove his boots." The raven haired one laughs, grabbing and shaking a black socked foot.

"Knock it off! Cant you see I'm in deep shit here!" Cloud jumps up, knocking his hand away.

"Calm down. Why would you be in trouble?"

"What if he doesn't wake up? What if he's dead or something! They would totally shove me in front of a firing squad for this!"

"I'd help you dispose of the body.." Zack sighed, sitting on the edge of the cramped bed.

"Or.. What if he wakes up and think I've done something to him! I'll be.. BEATEN, then shoved in front of a firing squad!" The cadet freaks out, pacing around the floors, and ignoring Zack's comment from before.

Within a flash, the older one gets up and punched the other in the chest. Sending him tumbling down into his chair once more. Cloud slides to the floor, gazing up at the other as he clutched his throbbing chest. Zack smiled gently, kneeling down to his level.

"Sorry, but you were losing it, man." Zack patted his blonde spikes.

Cloud nodded, rubbing the sore area. He mumbled a thanks and stood once more. Glancing over at his sleeping hero. He couldn't help it. He was just so worried. Seph had scared him.

"Boy, he's really sweating now," Zack moved over to his commander and placed an ungloved hand to his forehead. "Yet he doesn't have a fever or anything. I wonder what's up with him.."

He turned to see Cloud returning with a dampened washcloth and watched as the younger one gently placed it on the knocked out male's forehead. Cloud then turns and moved over to the window, where he lifted it up as high as it could go.

"Yeah, it can get pretty hot in here.." The Shinra officer admitted.

"Maybe.. We should remove his coat?"

Cloud flushed gently. But nodded in agreement anyway. He would push past his childish shyness.

Zack picked him up a bit while Cloud went to work on the chest straps. His thoughts floated away, remembering earlier how he had watched the general pick and loosened them. After he was done, he moved and undid the buckle around the waist. Zack huffs, trying to blow away long silver strands that clung to his face and lips. He holds the other man closer as Cloud pulled the heavy garment down his arms.

"Say.. This is pretty sexy, huh?" The SOLDIER grinned while laying Sephiroth's body back down on the bed.

Blonde boy grunted while fully pulling the coat from him. Sexy? Undressing another man is sexy?

"It's only sexy if you think of it as being sexy.." Cloud mumbles, laying the other's long duster across his chair.

"Oh come now, you have this sweaty, clean cut, long haired bishie in your bed. Completely unable to protect himself.. Not to mention he's famous.. Nor that he's the hottest thing on two feet… Many would give their right leg for an opportunity like this." Zack whispers to his close pal. Smiling widely at the blush he caused.

"Oh really, are you one of those 'many'?"

Zack scratched his head as Cloud sat down on the floor. Fully intrigued with his question. He didn't know much about the other's personal life. Other than the fact he flirted with anything that could be considered human. Cloud, on the other hand, was a bit shy when it came to dating. But he always figured he'd find a girl… yeah, pretty sure it would be a girl, and happily settle down and start a family.

"Meh.. I wouldn't mind if he crawled into my bunk one hot night. But that's probably all its worth.."

Cloud tilted his head to the side. Why would that be all it was worth? He turns his head, looking at his knees in thought.

"You mean, like a one night stand or something?" The teen asked sheepishly.

Zack gestured lightly with his hand. "Psh! Hell yeah.. He's not the one lover type."

The older one leans in towards him, adding with a grin evilly. "But then again, who is nowadays, eh?"

Cloud plasters on a smile as he's nudged a few times, swaying to the side softly. The other senses his quietness and gasps dramatically. The younger male instantly shot him a glare.

"Why, Cloudy boy.. Don't tell me you're one of the last remaining decent guys?"

"Last remaining? I don't think so." He scoffs, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Oh please.. I bet you believe in the whole no sex before marriage thing too…"

Cloud looks away. Not that he believed in it all that much, he just… never tried having sex. The sound of boots scuffling brought his attention back to his friend. He was standing… and walking to the door? Uh, no! Cloud sprinted up, walking on the other's heels. Zack looked over his shoulder at the shorter guy, who was smiling back at him.

"So.. Where we headed?" Cloud beamed.

"I'm not sure where _you're _going, but _I_ have a date to get ready for.." he opened the door.

"But! Wait! But-! He might wake up!" The teen glanced over at his bed.

Zack rolls his eyes.

"Look, he's not going to eat you or anything. Ok? So chill. Take care of him and I'll stop by tomorrow to check up on you two."

The blue eyed cadet nodded slowly, holding the door open for him. Maybe Zack was right. Maybe he was just overreacting. It wasn't like he attacked Seph. He tried to save him. Hopefully Sephiroth will see that… and go easier on him during training. After closing his door, Cloud strolled over to his chair, absent mindedly rubbing the most likely bruised chest. He takes a seat and watches over his general.

A slender brow twitched gently.

Cloud's eyes widened a bit. Was he waking up? He rolled his chair over closer to the bed. Leaning over him.

"Sephiroth? Sir?.. Can you hear me?" He asks softly, removing the towel from his forehead. He sighed after not receiving a reply.

Tossing the towel from hand to hand, the nervous cadet walks to the bathroom to rewet it. Hopefully returning the coolness to it. This was going to be a long night for sure…

-------------------------------------------------------

Lips parted slightly, something incomprehensible tumbles from them.

Cloud doesn't hear the soft words. He sat in his chair, his head nestled into his folded arms on his desk. Eyes closed, breathing gentle and slow.

The one on the bed frowns as he returned to consciousness. His hand slowly reaches up to touch his pounding head, feeling a moist washcloth instead. Bright green eyes slowly showed themselves, everything was fuzzy still. After a muted "ahh.." in pain, he sits up with great care. Silver hair flowed gently around him for a few seconds. He turns to see the silhouette of a small fan that sat on a desk next to the bed. Just where was he? Soon, more details came flooding in. Sephiroth looked around the dark, stuffy room. It looked to be a small dorm in which issued to Shinra officers. He continued to scan the room slowly, stopping at an open window. The sky was dark. Had to be pretty late at night. The string from the blinds swayed slowly from the gentle breeze, tapping against the wall.

A small sigh and shuffle of legs captured his attention though.

A blonde male slept against his desk. His face aimed towards him. The soft light shining from the screensaver of his laptop cascaded deep shadows over him. Highlighting other features. Shockingly familiar features. Sephiroth watched in quiet awe. Just how did he end up in Cloud's room?

The cadet slept so peacefully, looking ever so adorable as he sat there shirtless. Only wearing some rather baggy military issued fatigue bottoms.

Quietly, the general reached out a gloved hand. Having to touch him, to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. As his fingertips inched closer, the younger male slowly stirred.. Showing signs of waking. Seph withdrew his hand. Not wanting to disturb him, yet it was too late.

"Seph.. Sephiroth, sir?" He called quietly, before jumping up and sitting upright. He was awake!

The named male smiled a bit, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, placing them on the floor. The fan rotated towards him, blowing more long hair into the air behind him. Indeed it was cadet Strife. Cloud slowly reached for the desk lamp, turning it on with a click. The sudden light hurt the general for a second, feeling incredibly sensitive to it.

"Are you feeling any better?" The teen asked, hoping to get a reply this time.

"…Yes.. I am."

"That's good. Uh.. Sorry about bringing you here. I know I'm not authorized to do so.. But the infirmary-"

"Its ok, cadet. I thank you for caring enough to do so." Sephiroth says softly, unable to hold back an excited smile.

Cloud smiled back, glad he wasn't getting into trouble like he feared. Silence fell over them. Cloud acted preoccupied with a busted part from his SMG that laid on his desk in need of repair and the other had returned to looking around the small room. To the cadet's surprise he was actually excited to have him there with him.

"Your bathroom?"

Cloud nearly dropped the part, startled. "Oh, just through there."

Seph got up carefully, walking in the directed way. He closed the door gently and flipped the light switch on. The little room was surprisingly clean. Walking over to the sink, he examines himself in the mirror. Brushing aside his long bangs to see the small scar he received when he hit his head on the hard floor. His finger tapped it, feeling a small lump that strung back.

_I took quite the fall. Hojo will pay for this one.._

The blonde remained at his desk, still fiddling with the unruly part. Though it didn't bug him. This was a great way to relieve his nervous energy. He heard the sound of the sink running. Sephiroth sure knew how to bounce back, he'd give him that much.

"Crap.. He must be hungry!" Cloud thought out loud, putting the mechanical part back.

He swiveled his rolling chair about, searching for any food source. The teen grabs a bowl of instant ramen from off the top of his mini fridge, then opened the small icebox to retrieve some bottled water. Now to find his mug… He jumps up to search around the small counter that laid against the far wall of his room. After a few moments, he found it and quickly turned around to head to the microwave when he bumped into the general who was standing right behind him. Cloud gasped, nearly dropping the collected items.

"A-Are you hungry, sir?" He meeped, blushing at their proximity.

If only he knew just how _hungry _the other male really was…

"No, not really.." The taller one smirked. He had an appetite for something a bit different.

"I know it isn't the best, but on the wages I receive, after paying fees I don't have much left for groceries." He laughs softly, dropping his eyes from the other's haunting stare.

Sephiroth takes the items from his arms and places them down on the counter behind them. Then gently he lifted Cloud's chin. Observing his cut lip and bruised chin. He tsks him under his breath, hating to see any type of wound on the cadet's tender lips.

"Did you have an accident as well, Cloud?.." The general asked softly.

"Oh, um.. I fell trying to catch you. It's no big deal.." The teen brushed it aside.

Seph's face dropped a bit, feeling heartbroken, knowing he was the cause of the heinous lip injury. His hand now moving from the blonde teen's chin and slipping up the side of his face. His thumb gently strokes Cloud's skin, rendering the other male speechless. A light red coloring flooding to his cheeks.

"I want to make it up to you, cadet.." Sephiroth whispers to him, smiling lightly.

"H-How so?.." Cloud says nervously, his eyes trapped within the other's. His hands sweating immensely.

Before the younger male could breath again, the feeling of lips being pressed against his sliced through his senses. He gasps suddenly, allowing further access for the silver haired man to explore his warm mouth. The feeling of his tongue against Cloud's caused him to moan gently, pulling the smaller male closer against him. Cloud trembled at the new sensation that was flooding through him. He was actually liking this! Was he suppose to? His clammy hands jet out and grabbed the other by his waist, pushing him back.

"Wait-!" The teen cried breathlessly. Overloaded with confusing emotions.

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side a bit, arching a brow. "For what?"

Cloud panted, his eyes glued to the others. What had just happened between them? Why was Sephiroth kissing him so.. Passionately for? He tore his blue orbs away, staring down at the floor. Did this make him gay now?

"What's the matter, Cloud?"

Cloud eyes jumped back up to his. "Are you alright?.. I mean.. you kind of hit your head pretty hard. Maybe.."

"Maybe that's why I kissed you?" He finished his sentence for him. The other nodded slowly.

"Cloud.. Cloud.. If you only knew.." He teased, swiftly picking up the other and practically tossed him onto the bed.

The cadet hits the bed with a thud, bouncing back up slightly. He was about to sit up when a hand pushed him back down. Cloud opens his eyes in confused shock, trying to register what the hell was going on. He was pinned by the hand that laid on his chest.

"The things you do to me.. Every night.. And morning.. And recently break time.." The general continues, placing a knee on one side of the pinned other and standing on the floor with his other leg.

"I don't.. I don't understand. What do you mean?" Cloud asks quietly, watching the shirtless man above him.

He sighs deeply, fully straddling the other. The shinra pup tries to once again get up, but was met with another firm push down. Seph smirks for a second before he notes another bruise on the teen's chest. He bends down, his hair softly shifting to the side, and places a soft kiss upon the reddish-purplish spot.

He felt Cloud inhale sharply.

Green eyes slowly look up to greet blue ones, his lips centimeters from the goose bumped skin.

"I mean Cloud… I want your body. Every inch of it."

Cloud mouth gapes open. Was he hearing correctly? He laughs nervously, and a bit scared. No way was he serious. …Right?

The feeling of more soft, gentle kisses flood down his abdomen, causing his back to arch. How was it a man was able to me him react like this? Cloud moves his hand to stop him once more, but a stronger one shot up and pinned them both high above his head. The cadet tried to squirm against him, yet his body had become putty under the general's soft kisses.

Sephiroth leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Don't fight me Cloud, it'll only arouse me more.."

The teen wanted to curse him. His lips parted to do so, but a length moan was heard instead as he felt a warm tongue lick his neck. Cloud closed his eyes tightly, wishing he would stop. He wasn't ready for all this. Not yet.. He didn't want to lose his first time to just a one night stand..

"No..!" His blue eyes shot back open as he felt his pants being lowered. He kicked weakly at the general. The other chuckles slightly.

"You're clearly enjoying this more than you think.." Seph takes hold of his semi erected member, with an ungloved hand.

The cadet buckled gently at the feel of another's hand touching him intimately. He bit down on his lips, refusing to moan out anymore. His plan was soon defeated as he felt himself entering the older man's mouth. Another new sensation taking over his body. He moaned for him to stop, his now freed hands roamed blindly for a source of strength. Only to connect with the other's head, where his finger tangled around long hair. Begging him to go on.

"Why me..?" Cloud whimpered gently.

Sephiroth moved up, licking his lips. "I asked myself that too, while I was forced to please myself.."

He turns Cloud's body over, laying him on his stomach. Cloud complied blankly. Lost in a maze of confusion and mixed feelings. The sound of the general's pants being undone was heard from behind. His fingers dug into the sheets as his hips where lifted into the air and was made to keep himself up on his knees. Cloud kept his eyes closed, shaking as he felt hands stroke the skin of his back, sides and thighs. He even managed to jump and mew as he felt Sephiroth's erection brush against him as the bigger male leaned forward and bit down on his flesh.

"Will.. It hurt?" The yellow haired male asks quietly.

"Of course. But not for long.."

With that, Cloud forced his head into the pillow, bellowing in pain as he felt himself being entered.

Sephiroth, showing little compassion, grips the teen's sides. Ecstasy washing over him as he fully situated his manhood inside of the other. He started a slow pace, soon speeding up unable to take his time about it. It was urgently needed. He had to pound him and now!

"Nnnh!" Cloud cried softly, pushing himself higher up on his arms. He peered behind him as the flushed face general rammed him steadily. His eyes were closed, yet they soon opened to met his.

Before long, the cadet gave in fully. He allowed his moans to flow out as soon as the pain melted away. To Seph's delight, he had won him over. The older male turns him once more, laying the blonde on his back, and placing his legs over his shoulder as he continued to plow deep inside him. Cloud pants heavily, his body tingled.. His mind lost in the moment.

"I'm.. I'm coming!" Cloud announced lustfully, trembling in pleasure. The warm fluid trailing unto his stomach, pooling slightly.

The general's fingers dug down into the cadet's thin, frame.

"You're so great.." He groans weakly, shutting his eyes and climaxing inside him.

Cloud blue eyes focused on the one above him. He was a bit embarrassed by the breathless comment. Even more so as he watched Sephiroth withdraw himself slowly from him. Seeing the other man's member for the first time.

Seph placed Cloud's legs down from his shoulders slowly and laid next to him. A bit wiped out from his large orgasm. Finally. After weeks of torture and dreams, he had him. And it was great. Easier than he had expected, but he hadn't encountered anyone who wasn't.

"So tell me, did you have fun?" Sephiroth asks while inhaling deeply.

Cloud snapped out of lala land, and turned to face the other. The silver haired one's green eyes seemed to sparkle at him while he waited for a reply. The younger one had just lost almost all his firsts to him. Was this alright with him? Did he even have a choice in the matter?

It didn't concern him much. All he knew was that he feeling heavenly right then. As if he was on cloud somewhere.

Noting his partner was unable to answer, Sephiroth sweeps down and plants a deep kiss on the teen's lips. Cloud mimicked the act, this time returning it with a soft moan. The cadet was becoming an addict to the general's kisses. Finding them breathtaking.

"Sephiroth?" He asks after their kiss slowed to a stop.

"..Yes, Cloud?"

Cloud sat up slowly. "Did this mean anything to you?"

The other male, props himself up on his elbow, smiling gently. That was a bit random.

"Of course it did.."

The other smiled brightly, almost sighing with relief. He would feel horrible if his first meant absolutely nothing more than a random act of sex. He reaches over to his desk and clicked off the desk lamp, climbing into Sephiroth's open arms and cuddling down.


	5. Level 5

**Level 5: **Continue?

Cloud wakes up slowly, rubbing his heavy eyes gently.

Damn, did he ever have the wildest dream…

He scratched his head gently. Unable to push that nagging feeling away from the back of his mind. The cadet turns his head to the other side of the bed. Seeing nothing but ruffled sheets huddled in the small empty corner. No one was there. So.. It had to be a dream..

He proceeds to sit up when achy muscles screamed in pain at him. Cloud frowns and shuts an eye in discomfort. Why was he so sore suddenly? Whipping the sheets from him, he gasps to find himself completely nude.

Okay. Maybe he lost his pants in his sleep. He was known to sleep wildly at times.

..So he must've been fighting himself too. Because he was practically covered in red marks.

Cloud strums his fingers over them, tracing the trail down his chest and stomach.

"Hickies?" He whispers, stopping at a different bruise. This one had texture..

"Bite.." He labeled. This had to be the work of another.

The small rotating fan hummed quietly, blowing cold air unto his chilled body. The blonde reaches up and turns it off, laying back down and pulling the covers up to his chin. The temperature dropped drastically. It was almost cold in his room now. His blue eyes glances over to the open window. Another morning greeted him with gray skies and light rain.

He closed his eyes.

"_Did this mean anything to you?"_

"_..Of course it did."_

Blue eyes snapped back open and he immediately sat back up, ignoring the protest from his stinging thighs. His hands clutched the sheets, holding them up to his bare chest. A bead of sweat eased down his face, he panted slightly. That was no dream! He searches the other side of the bed, looking for some type of evidence. His fingers stopped, picking up a foreign strand of hair. A long, silvery strand of hair. That wasn't Cloud's hair. Cloud had blonde hair.. He only knew of one person who had long, silver hair…

His breath caught in his chest.

"I.. had sex with Sephiroth?" He squeaked, turning red.

"Was it good, Cloudy boy?"

Cloud retreated to his corner, clasping his chest in pure fright. A raven haired man grinned evilly, sitting in his desk chair with is feet propped up on the wooden desk. Cloud let out a long growl, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end in fright. He didn't know how many times he shouted at that guy to at least _announce _when he was entering his room!

"Well, from the amount of hickies I see, its safe to say you weren't half bad, huh?" Zack smiled, chewing on a French fry.

"Shut the hell up! Why can't you fucking knock like a normal person!" The cadet snapped, turning a brighter shade of red. Now Zack knew what happened between the two of them and never will live it down.

He held a finger up. "Nun-uh.. I told you I was coming in. You were too busy searching your bed to notice.."

The blondie looks away with a huff. Sure he did. But soon the aroma from whatever Zack had in the paper bag that sat in his lap brought a curious glances towards him. He was starved! The other notices Cloud eyeing his food and chuckles deeply.

"Hungry?" He tossed the bag to him. It landed on his bed and Cloud instantly grabbed it and opened it.

The smaller one smiles happily, retrieving a double bacon cheeseburger. His eyes looks back up at Zack lovingly. His favorite food! The wrapper was ripped off and teeth dug into the tasty sandwich. Black haired watched quietly, laughing at how easily food made his pal happy.

"I can hafve tah whole teh'ing?" The teen asks with a mouthful.

Zack shrugged, taking a sip from his pop.

Cloud grins, reaching into the bag and pulling out some fries. Not everyday did he get burgers, his diet consisted of mainly ramen and chicken rings.

"Soo.. You two. I guess he was _really _grateful for your help. But, I didn't think you were the type to go for him. Ya knows, you're the 'decent' type."

The younger one chokes a bit on a fry. He didn't necessarily plan on sleeping with the general. He was kind of.. Pulled into the whole ordeal.

Cloud pats his chest, while Zack handed him his Coke. He took it and grabbed the straw, taking a nice long sip.

"..I don't know. It kinda just happened. But I think it meant something more than just casual sex.." He replies breathlessly, returning the cup.

Zack places the cup between his legs, folding his arms behind his head and snickering. More than just casual sex, eh? He didn't believe it. Sephiroth would find another playmate by the end of this week.

"Cloud, no matter how much you like the guy.. He's not the type to.. Play with the same toy twice."

Cloud frowns, not liking he was being referred to as a mere toy.

"How would you know?" He asked darkly, nibbling at another fry.

The older one sighs, taking his feet down from the desk and setting his drink down. "Its.. Sort of a hushed rumor. Well, more like something that happens and no one talks about it."

"Then how do you know about it? Have you.. Slept with him?"

"No. I'm not one of the lucky few. But, I've.. Overheard some things." He rolls the chair over to the window, peering out at the rainy weather.

"Overheard things, like from other cadets?" The blonde asked quietly, now losing interest in the small remaining food.

Zack shook his head, still gazing out the window. "SOLDIERs. I guess they were returnin from a pretty long mission. I was lingering in the locker room one day, and I guess they didn't know I was there.."

"Thanks for the food, Zack."

The named man turns to see the blonde cadet standing, a long white sheet wrapped and held around his waist. He nods as Cloud squeezed by him and goes into the bathroom, closing the door gently behind him.

The teen's mood seem a bit odd to him. It wasn't that big of a deal. He should be happy that he got a chance to fuck the general. If it had been Zack, he would be bragging his ass off.. It was probably meant for bragging rights anyways. ..Unless.

He sprang from his chair and walked up to the door. He knocks on it gently with his knuckle.

"Hey, Cloudy boy.." He called softly.

"Y-yeah?" The sound of running tub water drowned his reply out.

He pressed his gloved hand against the door a bit. His lips suspended in mid talk. He changed his mind. Bringing it up may make the whole situation a bit harder. His boot thudded lightly as he stepped away from the door, turning from it all together.

"Yeah?" Cloud still called again from the closed door.

The door to the small room opens and closed. Zack travels down the hall. He was going to protect Cloud. At least until he was ready for the bigger issues that floated around this compound. Poor guy, he was too pure for all of this. And the thought of his best friend being hurt and jaded.. It would hurt Zack too.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth stood in his bathroom mirror, already finishing his shower. Toothbrush gripped between his teeth, he hums an untitled song while searching for his towel. He was in very high moods this morning. Having accomplished a task highest on his priority list.

Finding what he was searching for, he returns to the mirror and smiles at his reflection. After winking at himself, he finished the task of brushing, tossing the brush back into its holder. No matter how many files sat piled on his desk today, nothing was going to be able to rob him of his glory. There wasn't a person alive who wouldn't fall for him. No one. He would happily bet money on it. It would only be a matter of time before Cloud would come crawling back to him. Hot and bothered.

Seph grits his teeth together and examines them in the mirror. Using his finger, he pulls the corner of his mouth back a little, making sure to check the back ones as well. Everything was pearly and aligned to perfection as usual. Satisfied, he reached for the dreaded mouthwash that burned like the flames of Hell. He gripped the bottle, challenging it. He would double the amount and gargle with it for double the time as well!

"Alright mouthwash. You think you're better than me, bring it.." He taunted, unscrewing the cap.

The sound of someone pounding on his door broke his concentration.

Sephiroth sat the bottle down and dried his hands off on a towel before walking out the bathroom, crossing through his sitting room and to the door. That was weird. No one dared to bother him during early morning hours. Not that he told them not to, its just that they didn't.

He opens the door and greets his guest with a smile of recognition.

Zack stood, his eyes scanning over the taller man that stood in nothing but black sleeper bottoms. Sleeper bottoms that sagged a bit under his navel. He tore his eyes from his body and looked deep into his mako enhanced green eyes. Which made his fairly long eyelashes stand out in contrast. Long, but not too long. Interesting.

_Cloud you lucky sonuva.._

"May I help you with something, SOLDIER?" Seph asks after the black haired male failed to speak.

Zack smiled coolly, he wasn't so easily seduced.

"I just came to check up on you, general, sir. I heard about your accident from Cadet Strife. Cloud." He purposely added the last part.

Sephiroth quirks a brow and steps aside, allowing him to enter. The other complies, walking past him and standing in the short hallway. His eyes dances around the large apartment. So this is how the higher ups lived.. Granted, the place wasn't covered in decorations, but the light décor that existed really showed off the amount of space he had to work with.

"So, you came to check up on me?" The general asks, walking past him and took a seat in a chair in his sitting room. Zack followed and sat on the couch adjacent to him.

"Yes, sir. I stopped by your office, but it was empty.." He bounced lightly on the sofa, testing its softness. Wasn't bad.

"You found your way here ok?"

Zack smirked. "Since you have a whole wing to yourself, the floor location was all I needed to know. Sir."

"Ah, well to settle your concern, I'm doing a lot better. Thanks to Cadet Strife.." He smiles, tucking his long silver bang behind his ear to show the small cut on his forehead. It wasn't nothing to really think twice about.

"Erm, well that's great. Good to hear, sir.. But.. About Cloud.." The lesser SOLDIER placed his hands on his knees, slightly burying them into the fabric of his pants. Nervous.

Zack starts again. "He's a ..special fella. He.. He really cares about you. Sir."

Seph arches a brow slowly, curious about this new topic. "Call it a pipedream, but I tend to think all my comrades care about their superiors.."

The younger one nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, true. True. But… Cloud, he cares a bit more than usual."

The general stands to his feet. Zack follows lead, and walks to the door. His purpose had been done.

"I don't quite get what you're hinting act SOLDIER, so why don't you save both of us some time and say it already."

The younger one hears the dreaded words from behind him. Damn, he hated saying it so bluntly. Plus, it could be quite hazardous to his health if his new general took it the wrong way.. His hands clutched into tight fists . Yet his face remained calm and friendly. Zack turns, grinning dully. Well this is what he came here for..

"Cloud is special. He isn't like the rest of us rock head minors. So for his own good, why don't you back down off of him. …Sir."

Sephiroth stood a few feet from him. A bit shocked at what was just said to him. Did this guy know more than what he was letting on? And to have the nerve to tell him what to do? This mere SOLDIER was trying to put his general in place! This all was very intriguing in a slight angering way. He had spunk. Character. Seph definitely found this one special as well.

"SOLDIER.." The taller one began, smiling delicately.

"Yes, sir?"

In a flash, he grabs the other and lifts him off his feet, pining him roughly against a wall. Zack yelped quietly, his teeth gritting as the back of his head hit the wall rather harshly. He could feel his legs dangling helplessly in the air, not feeling the security of the floor anymore. An arm crushed into his chest, supporting him off the floor. Zack's fingers gripped at it. Trying desperately to fill his burning lungs with air.

The other male leans in to his pinned prey's face, stopping mere inches from his clammy neck.

"For your sake, you should worry less about my activities and whom I occupy myself with and more about your own well being. Your body will thank you." He whispers to the other, applying more pressure against him briefly.

"G'ahh!" Zack bellows out.

"..Have I made myself clear to you, SOLDIER?"

"Yes sir!" He managed to wheeze out, opening an eye to look at the other.

Sephiroth unpins him, allowing the other to slid down the wall and unto his feet. Quickly he grabs the dark haired man by the shirt, stopping him from tipping over to the side.

"Thank you, sir." He coughs deeply. "..Guess I had a bit much to not drink, eh?" The SOLDIER smiles weakly.

Even in his time of pain, Zack still found humor in his behavior.

Once he was sure the other could stand on his own, Sephiroth released him. Brushing his shirt back in shape for he had stretched it out a bit. He was really beginning to grow found of the newbie SOLDIER. Since he had accomplished his goal with Cloud, maybe he would try for this one. He was handsome enough, not having the adorable charm like Cloud, he had another charm. Charismatic almost.

Zack twisted down the doorknob, opening it and stepping out into the hall. He didn't know how clear he got his message across, but he did. And had the injuries to prove it.

"..Sir." He saluted the silver haired male at the door and limped away down the hall, clutching his chest and wheezing. It stung terribly to inhale. Yet his body was desperately pulling for oxygen.

"Sonuva bitch! That guy's a beast.." He mumbled angrily, hunched over and bracing himself against his knees. It was hard to remember how strong Sephiroth really was. That was a small reminder.

The elevator arrived with a ding, and he stepped in, coughing hard briefly.

"I.. need a nap.." He moaned, the doors closing silently.


	6. Level 6

**Level 6: **Tutorials and Backfire

_OH shit.. There he goes!_

The young blonde male panics, quickly changing his direction. He had been successfully avoiding the one that has captured his full attention now. The man he had sex with over a week ago now. He didn't want to see him just yet. There were too many conflicting emotions and it was breaking Cloud's concentration. How was he ever going to make it into SOLDIER with his head so high in the clouds? But at the same time, it wasn't completely unavoidable. The cadet had fallen for his general in a whole new way now. Along with admiration, he also deeply cared about him. Deeper than he cared for any other male. And he would catch himself, either during bedtime or anytime where he wasn't occupied, fantasizing about their passionate moment they shared that one hot summer night. These thoughts often led to arousal.

However, Zack's words kept tugging at the back of Cloud's mind. No matter how far he tried to pushed them away.

It was quite possible.. He could've been used. Come on, it didn't seem like someone as strong, attractive and charismatic as Sephiroth would have trouble scoring with anyone around here. Within the week Cloud was avoiding him, he could've easily slept with a dozen people! A thought that scared the poor cadet.

"What the hell do you mean?"

A blue eye peeks back around the corner. He recognized that voice all too well. Yet he was compelled to find out why he sounded so obviously irritated. After a quick glance over, he could tell the second person he was talking to was that strange scientist Hojo. They were about 50 feet away from him, further down the hall.

"Sephiroth, control your anger." The elder warned.

"I am in control!" The taller one hissed, lowering his voice.

Cloud heard footsteps coming his way from the opposite end. He quickly ducks down, pretending to be occupied with the straps on his boots as a random Shinra executive walked past him and down the adjacent hall. Once they were out of sight, he returned to his post, trying to tune back in on the hushed conversation.

"…And that's all there is to it. You're fine. As for the other information, I'll personally address you with any findings I develop as I come across them." The other told the general casually, adjusting his glasses with a boney finger.

Sephiroth stood quietly, simply staring at the professor. He clearly didn't believe the words he was hearing.

Hojo, feeling a bit uneasy by the intensity of the glare he was receiving, cleared his throat. "If we're done here, I have more important issues that need addressing."

With that he turned from the other and walked down the hall, passing Cloud; not noticing him.

Cloud sighed softly and peeked back around the corner. Sephiroth stood against a wall, arms folded and gazing down at the floors. What was he thinking about? No matter, for he didn't get a chance to think long before the spying cadet's rifle strap slipped from his shoulder. Sending the gun crashing to the floor. The noise instantly sliced through the stillness of the air, snapping the general's green eyes towards his direction. His reflexes were amazingly sharp, it seemed as if the noise caught his attention as soon as it begun.

Cloud quietly meeped, collecting his gun and speeding down the hall. He didn't bother to check if was being followed, all he cared about was not being caught.

----------------------------------------

"I see you're energized today, Cloudy boy!"

Cloud tore his gaze from the floor below him, now looking at his SOLDIER pal that jogged next to him. They were doing their daily warm up laps before training that morning in the arena. The Shinra cadet smiled a bit. He was lucky enough to share two out of the five days of training with Zack.

"I actually ate breakfast this morning." The blonde laughs, turning along the curve with the other SOLDIERS.

"Man.. You'd better start eating more. You're too skimpy."

"I am not 'skimpy'." Cloud huffed, wiping some sweat from his brow. "Just.. Light weight."

"Try feather weight." The raven haired male smirked.

Cloud was about to argue more when he noticed Sephiroth motioning for all the SOLDIERS to fall in line. They all obeyed, panting and standing perfecting still next to each other. Cloud stood between Zack and another guy who smelled heavily of sweat. After a few second though, as Sephiroth stood before them, the cadet lost track of the odor completely. Even in training, he'd managed to avoid a lot of contact with him. He only wondered if he would be able to do the same today.

"Alright. Last week we went over disarming techniques…" The general began to talk, his voice strong and powerful.

"Five different ones to be exact. You learned that the act of disarming isn't completely based on strength alone. Yet it solely consists of both strength and speed." His green eyes scanned through the crowd briefly.

"Zack and.. Jamerson. Front and center." He commanded before turning around and picking up a dummy rifle.

Cloud looked up at Zack, feeling nervous for him. Zack flashed him a grin, showing him he'd be ok. He knew he was going to be used as an example. As long as he was pit against the blockhead SOLDIERs, he would be fine. He stepped up, next to the bigger one named Jamerson.

"Yes sir!" They answered in unison.

The general tossed the rifle to Jamerson. "Zack, display disarming tactic number 1."

Zack nodded. That was easy enough.

Jamerson came after him, and skillfully the black haired newbie ducked down and sprang upwards, palms upwards. Jabbing Jamerson's wrists and knocking the gun from his grasps, then catching the rifle himself.

Cloud personally found the first one the most complicated one, but his friend.. He made it look as if it was nothing. The cadet could see why Zack had become a SOLDIER so easily.

"Correct." Seph smiled a bit, looking at the newer member closely. "The rest of you, grab rifles. Zack will demonstrate all five tactics against you all."

"…Wha..?" Zack eyes grew a bit wider as he witness grinning faces and chuckles.

Cloud was bumped out the way as SOLDIERs anxiously grabbed for the rifles and charged his buddy. Zack narrowed his eyes and balled his hands into fists, holding them up a bit. It looks as if he was being punished for butting into Sephiroth's affairs. But he didn't care. He wasn't going to back down. One by one, different fighters lunged at him and one by one, he handled them. Cloud could no longer see him through the crowd of muscle. But soon he saw fake rifles fly into the air. Was Zack really disarming all those men? Did he really want to see? He looked around, wanting to ask Sephiroth just why he had all those men sic him like that but saw that the general had currently left. Making the situation even worse. Leaving room for an all out brawl to break loose. And with the odds at one against fifteen, they weren't looking too good for Zack. But if something like that were to break out, it would definitely become two against fifteen.

"Zack!" Cloud shouted while forcing his way through the thick crowd of males.

"Ah.. Lookie here fellas!" A random guy laughed, slamming the bottom of his wooden rifle into the small of the blonde's back. Sending him crashing down into the matted floor.

Cloud groaned, feeling winded by the force. Yet he got back up and stumbled over towards his pal. Another SOLDIER wanted to join the abusive fun. A hand reaches out and grabs the smaller male by the back of his neck, forcing him harshly back to the floor. Throwing the whole disarming exercise out the window.

"Know your place, Shinra pup." The bigger male bellowed. The whole crowd erupted in laughter.

"Get off him!" Zack growls, slamming his fist into the attacker's jaw.

The SOLDIER stumbles backwards, allowing Cloud the needed time and space to get his feet. He tries again to stand by Zack's side when he's grabbed once again, by a different man. The new attacker twists the cadet's thinner arms painfully behind his back, holding him hostage.

Jamerson comes up from behind Zack, wrapping his arms up from under his victim's armpits and pinning his arms above his head. The raven haired SOLDIER grunts angrily, trying to jerk his body away.

"Think you're such a fucking tough guy huh?" Jamerson hissed into his ear. The crowd of men stepped back, encircling them.

"Let go of us!" Cloud yells, then receives a harsh knee into the lower back, warning him to keep quiet.

"That's where you're mistaken. I know I'm a tough guy and I can take on any of you dickheads!" Zack snarls, thrusting his head backwards, crashing into Jamerson's nose with extreme power.

Jamerson howls in pain, loosening his hold. But before his captured prey could weasel away, another SOLDIER runs up, landing a blow into Zack's stomach. Zack gasps, falling a bit limp. Then another blow is landed, this time by the SOLDIER that he attacked to get Cloud free. His head is thrown to the side by the force.

Cloud, having seen enough, slams his boot into his pinner's foot with all his might. As the SOLDIER reacts in pain, he repeats Zack's head butt and yanks himself free. Quickly he retrieves one of the wooden rifles from the floor and cracks it across the head of Zack's new attacker before he could get anymore free blows. The man falls to the floor limply.

"…Cloud?" Zack whispers, opening a pained eye. A stream of blood drips down his chin.

Cloud's azure eyes glowed with fury, daring anyone to attack again. After no one complied, he turned his stare at Jamerson who still held on to his friend.

"Oh, little man decides to stand up? What you plan on doing with that play thing, bitch?" Jamerson cackles, shoving Zack into the smaller male.

Cloud stumbles back a bit, catching the heavier guy in his left arm, his right hand still held tight to the phony rifle.

"Hear this. You two are lucky we're in training right now, or we'd tear a second hole in your asses." Jamerson snarls, picking up the man that Cloud laid out with the weapon.

"Yeah? Well ditto." Cloud flung the rifle to the floor and helped his friend up to his feet.

"..Heh. Word.." Zack looked up grinning.

----------------------------------------------------------

"_Look, its really not a big deal. I.. I just wasn't prepared for it is all."_

Cloud replayed the conversation he had with Zack while walking him to his room. It was a bit strange. He didn't expect Zack would blame himself for the fight they got into during training. Even if he was prepared, it wasn't his fault. Seph had purposely set that up. But.. Why? And why was his friend taking the blame? Was it possible that he and general Sephiroth had a dispute or something? Because blaming himself about be unprepared for a crowd rumble wasn't a valid reason…

After minutes of free lanced roaming, the blondie found himself perched out front of Seph's office. That was a coincidence. Maybe he had subconsciously walked there on purpose. Whatever. Since he was there he might as well stop in for a discussion.

..Or maybe he should take a little rest first.

"Gah.. Why don't I want to speak with him anymore?" He murmured out loud.

The sound of the door opening snapped him back into reality and the sight of the taller male standing before him took his very breath away. His blue eyes grew round, his mouth gapped open to speak yet nothing was heard.

Sephiroth was surprised to see the cadet standing there before his office. Though he welcomed it. It seemed as of late they haven't had any time together. Other than business. Which was odd, because he thought for sure the other male would be very anxious for his attention after the night they shared together.

"Cadet Cloud Strife." He announced rather firmly.

Cloud's heart nearly jumped from his chest and out his mouth.

After not receiving a response, Sephiroth spoke on. "..What can I help you with?"

The older man couldn't help but grin at his own words.

"Uh.. I.. I thought.. Well, do you have time to talk, sir?" Cloud asked, his fingers digging into the side material of his training bottoms.

Oh, there was that irresistible charm that drove the general absolutely mad before. He couldn't say no to that.

"I suppose, step in." He walked from the door and took his seat behind his desk.

Cloud followed, gently closing the door behind him and slowly making his way to the chair that sat in front of the other's desk. Carefully he sat down, looking at the desk rather than into the eyes of his general. He couldn't bare it. Too many emotions would erupt from him if he did so.

Sephiroth noticed this. His resistance to make eye contact with him. Was it possible that the boy was shy about their encounter? The older one leans forward on his desk, interlocking his fingers together before speaking.

"I'm sure you didn't come all the way down here just to stare at my desk."

Cloud looked up, his lips parting slowly. "Uh, no sir.. I didn't. It's about earlier. What happened during training.."

Sephiroth sighed a bit, disappointed. He had hoped it would be about them having sex and how he was craving for more. Though he might not be as.. needy for Cloud as he was before, he still would love to repeat the process again.

"What about it?"

"Well.. Sir, I was wondering.. Did maybe Zack disobey you or did something to deserve that?" Cloud spoke again.

What was with those two? Were they lovers or something? As soon as something happens to one, the other feels like they must find out about it..

"No. Just breaking him in, I suppose." The silver haired male says coldly, feeling a small tinge of jealousy.

Cloud was still a bit unsure. But he didn't want to push it, he'd leave it at that and only hope Zack wouldn't have to endure that anymore. "Oh, ok."

Was that it? The end? He felt his face drop a bit as Cloud began to stand to his feet, eyes back glued to the floor. That wasn't fair. He was wanting him again.

"Uh, Cloud.. Wait a minute." He stood to his feet quickly.

The other turned back to him, his face slightly confused. "Yes sir?"

Sephiroth moves towards him, grabbing his smaller hand into his own gloved one. His emerald eyes glanced over to the other's azure orbs. Finding uncertainty and desire. The best combo. A small smile graced the general's lips as he pulled him a bit closer, guiding him to follow behind his desk. Cloud complied, and was eased down into the other male's lap as he sat in his chair.

"We really never had a chance to talk since then." Seph spoke quietly, staring him deep in the eyes.

Cloud blinked a few times, looking away. "Since when?" He asked, playing dumb.

He slinks an arm around the cadet's waist, holding him tighter. "Since I took you in your room that night. About… a week ago."

The blonde trembles at both his words and embrace.

"I had fun. And I would love to have it again." He whispers, trailing a finger down the younger male's arm. Creating goosebumps.

Cloud squirmed a bit, feeling heated. His heart was racing and he was possibly sweating. "You want me again?"

"Yes, more than anything."

_Is it.. Is it possible that he in fact DOES care about me? That.. He actually wants to be with me and that my virginity wasn't just thrown from the rooftops?_

The blonde's mind raced as a smile snuck across his flushed face. He wouldn't mind having more sex with him. Not at all! And before he knew it, he was planting a kiss on the other's tender lips. He quickly broke away, blushing hard. The kiss ended with a light smack from seperating lips.

"-I'm sorry!" Cloud cried, frightened by his own anxiousness.

Sephiroth only laughed softly. It too had caught him by surprise, but he loved it. Gently, he cups the smaller male's chin, bringing his face back down to his. Connecting their lips once more. To his surprise, Cloud responded rather quickly, returning the kiss. Amplifying the slow growing passion between them. The younger male hand timidly reached and held on the material of the other's leather coat. Gripping it suddenly. This excites his partner even more. Keeping their lips tightly together, the general slips out of one of his gloves. A warm hand moves under the waistband of the cadet's training shorts and boxers to feel his stiffened member. His fingers easily glides along the moist manhood.

"Ah.." Cloud moans out loud during their kiss, pressing his body closer against the other.

"You like this, Cloud?" Seph asks softly, fully exposing the younger male's length now, stroking him in a rhythm.

He nods, burying his face into the other's shoulder blade to conceal another moan.

"What do you want most right now?"

"I want…you.." The blonde grips tightly to him, his hips jerking a bit under the paced hand movement. It was too much to bare.

"I can't hear you.." He teased, evilly tightening his grip and hasting his pace. Pushing the cadet over the edge.

"Yoooooou!" He howled and tensed as he felt his body crash under the emotional and physical pleasure. His fingers clung tightly to his general as he mewed in ecstasy, erupting his spillage over Sephiroth's bare hand.

The older man's brow gathered together a bit, his own eyes closing and lips parting slowly. A hushed groan floated from him as well. An intense wave of pleasure hit him. As if he was sharing Cloud's orgasm. The both of them held onto each other, trying not to make too much noise in his office on the main floor.

"I'm.. sorry.. But I couldn't help it." Cloud finally panted.

"It's.. quite alright. Heh.." Seph managed to say hoarsely after a moment. He blinked. He was feeling extremely moist around the groin area. Did he…?

He reached up a shaky arm from around the blonde and bit down on the material of his glove, pulling his hand from out of it. Scooting down a bit, he exhaled a brief laugh and tilted his head a bit to the side as he eased his hand down his own pants, feeling the small mess he made. The glove tumbled from his mouth in shock. Indeed he did!

"What about you? Do you need… You know.." Cloud asked meekly, retrieving his handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe the other's hand clean.

Sephiroth then noticed he was still holding onto him. He released him. "I'm fine. Apparently.. I was having more fun than I thought."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the super delay but.. Life called and my voicemail was full. XD lol. Um, this chapter was a bit longer than the rest. Im going to try and lengthen the chapters a bit until the end. So what do you think? Poor Sephy, he doesnt understand what will slowly develop inside him. ...Or better yet, what exactly IS developing, ne? lol! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews, they really motivate me! And I hope you read and review this chappie as well! Til next time. 


	7. Level 7

**Level 7: **Love Lost; Love Gained!

An annoyed groan along with the ringing of a phone cut through the otherwise silent, dark bedroom. Didn't the caller know what time of night it was? Who in their right mind would have the nerve to disturb the most powerful man in the whole Shinra company while he slept so peacefully? Roughly an arm shot out from under the nice cotton sheets and practically collided with the phone's receiver, grabbing it and picking it up off the hook slowly. He eased the end reluctantly to his face, placing it to his ear. His eyes remained closed as he dully answered, obviously sleepy. A muffled voice could be heard from the other end.

"Emergency..?" Sephiroth questioned, frowning a bit.

More muffled talk, sounding a bit anxious.

"…Why is SOLDIER responsible for the actions of AVALANCHE? Let the Turks…" He's cut off by more flustered speaking.

"I'm not taking that many men. If you need to clear them out, use the Shinra officers."

After listening to a response, he replies. "This seems pointless. Higher ups are becoming lazy. I shouldn't have to be dealing with trivial issues such as these."

Seph briskly hangs the phone back up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed.

Honestly, a few tree-hugging hippies throw a group together and ruffles Shinra's feathers.. Why should the military be involved with this? They haven't done anything damaging yet. But the president looks for all opportunities to exploit his army out. Sephiroth only wished he didn't have to be the main attraction every time.

Sighing, he clicks the desk lamp on, squinting from the bright light that cut through his senses. The clock that sat on his nightstand read 3:37 a.m. He estimated, since they were to be shipped out immediately, that he'll have two SOLDIERs and seven Shinra officers ready for assignment in an hour. What a pain. He strolls over to his bathroom, closing the door behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Soft voices. _

_Gentle touches. _

"_Are you sure of this?"_

_Smooth lips being pressed upon just as delicate skin. _

_Hushed laughter._

"_Of course I am.. Because I love you."_

_Deep kisses._

_Warm, moist bodies gliding over each other._

"…_And I love you too. Cloud."_

_Sweet whimpers of swollen desire.. Everlasting vows of commitment._

_Ecstasy. _

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

A raven haired teen jumps, being startled out of his coveted dreams. His stone blue eyes dazed outward. Everything seemed foggy. After a few seconds, he comes to. Realizing he had fallen a sleep. He remained in his cradled position; fetus style, his pillow being held tightly in his arms. His heart raced in his chest. Sweat trickled down his forehead, neck and torso. God knows where else.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

There was that loud noise again. Was someone at his door?

He slowly pulled himself off the bed, taking a glance at the clock on his wall. No one usually visits him this late in the night. He walks over to the door, slightly sore from his little adventure not too long ago, and pulled the door open. His half-lidded eyes focused on a fellow SOLDIER that stood before him.

"You are to report to Rec Hall C in twenty minutes. Pack for four days." The guy spoke rather monotonously.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Mission assignment."

------------------------------------------------------------

(45 minutes later)

Slamming the huge knap-sack into the back of the big, burly truck, Zack sighs while scratching his head. This would be his first mission as a SOLDIER, and where as he should be nervous or anxious, he was a bit sadden. With the small amount of time allotted to him, he didn't get a chance to stop by Cloud's room to tell him bye. Hopefully the blondie wouldn't be too mad at him for leaving in the middle of the night, but a mission was a mission. He should be alright without him.

Other men, Shinra officers, hoped into the back of the truck. He counted two of them. Soon the rumble of the machine started letting Zack know it was time to get in and prepare to ship out. After taking one last glimpse at the main building, he climbed into the dirt sprinkled vehicle and sat next to one of the officers.

"Hey there!" The Shinra fighter said, muffled by the huge helmet that sat on his head. The SOLDIER merely smiled back in return, wanting to think about his own thoughts in peace.

"What's with the cold shoulder?" The other spoke again. Quite persistent.

"What do you mean?" He grumbled back.

Removing his helmet and shaking his electric blonde spikes out, Cloud grinned over at him. "It's me, dumbness!"

Zack's eyes nearly tumbled out in surprise! He never would've guessed Cloud would be accompanying him on this mission as well. A small chuckle escaped him as the older one ruffled up the smaller male's hair. This was a pleasant surprise.

"Cloudy boy! I didn't know you were assigned to this mission as well."

Cloud swatted his hand away from his head. "I was kinda shocked too. But there's six other Shinra officers and two SOLDIERs I believe. Oh and of course the general.. I guess it's not too important of a mission."

Zack nodded. He didn't get that feeling either.

"Let's go!"

The two pals heard a familiar voice right outside the truck. Zack noted how Cloud's eyes snapped over to the open door. And waited there patiently until a tall figure came into view. The general climbed into the truck, slamming the door closed. He remained knelt as he moved over closer to the front of the truck, unable to stand any higher due to the low ceiling and his height. The black haired guy looks back over to Cloud. Was he blushing?

After Sephiroth glances over the men, checking to make sure each person was present, he taps on the wall separating the back from the front where the driver sat. Immediately the truck begins to drive ahead and the silver haired commander sits against that very wall. The two other Shinra officers sat against the opposite side wall of Cloud and Zack, talking quietly among themselves.

Cloud now finds the buckle on his overnight bag amusing, picking at it. Sephiroth remained silent as usual, his eyes closed and head rested against the hard metal wall, gently swaying to the different bumps and rocks the truck went through as it drove.

Zack, now done observing his surroundings, turns back to his blue eyed friend. A few images from the beautiful dream he had last night flooded in his head, causing him to clear his throat.

"Lozenge?" Cloud hands him a lozenge from his bag.

Zack takes it, unwrapping the paper from it. "Good looking out… Do you always carrying around these type of things?"

"Nah.. Not normally. I just happened to have a few left and so I grabbed them while packing.."

"You pack like a chick.." The officer directly across from Cloud says suddenly.

"No I don't..." Cloud grumbles back, tapping his fingers on his helmet.

"Yes you do. Did you remember to pack your tampons too?" The same officer jokes harshly.

Zack had the perfect come back for the asshole that was riding his friend when another voice beats him to it. A deep, yet light voice that could barely be heard over the noise from their commute.

"I pack lozenges at times, does that make me girly, Rounds?" Sephiroth asks, his eyes still closed.

"No.. no sir." Rounds answers carefully.

"Alright then. Besides, from your physical charts, you're pretty much considered the girl in my squad. Now shut the hell up." He sighs, irritated by the conversation being had.

"Yes sir…" The dejected male lowers his head a bit, embarrassed.

Zack watches the general through narrowed eyes. That was HIS chance to defend Cloud, damn it. And just why was he defending him in the first place? His stone blue eyes moved over to his friend who was now staring down at the floor. The tip of his ears glowed a soft red.. He practically radiated anxiousness. This left a feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on deep within the newbie SOLDIER.

"Personally, I like girls." Zack beams suddenly, nudging Cloud.. Hoping he would catch the subtle hint.

The blonde smiles a bit, still watching the floor. "..Yeah. They are great.."

"Yup. Say Cloud, didn't you say you had a little sweetheart back at home waiting for you?" Zack grins, quickly eyeing the general… who of course stayed as placid as ever.

_Oh.. You may act calm.. But I know you're seething on the inside…_ He thinks with an even wider grin.

"Um.. Well.. Uh.. She's not really my sweetheart, pre se… " Cloud mumbled, scratching his head. Great way to put him on the spot.

"Ah hell! No need to be shy 'bout it! We're all guys here.. Well.. Maybe 'cept Rounds.."

The named officer glares briefly at him before returning his gaze to the floor, a bit scared to speak for the duration of the ride.

Zack continues, gesturing his hand a bit. "We all know what's it like to have someone _care _about you. To have someone that is ready to stand by you no matter _what _you do.." He smiles, boldly looking over to his general before returning back to Cloud. "Or perhaps.. _who _you do…"

"No Zack! You know I'm not that type! I would never cheat on anyone!" The youngest one defends himself, just to his pal's wanting.

"Right. Because cheating is wrong.. And hurtful. Especially when the person you're with has a caring heart. And if you're not capable of being with one person, then one should just back the hell off and let that person move on with their life.."

Cloud sits quietly, confusion flooding off him now. What the hell was Zack going on about?

Zack quickly calms himself, placing a hand on the Shinra officer's shoulder. "But look at me, preaching to the choir. You're alright, Cloud."

--------------------------------------------------

A long, lengthy yawn flowed from the shorter Shinra cadet as he slowly strolled the streets. He was put on patrol immediately after they arrived in the small town. He could hear other men on his two-way radio talk about having to break up small groups of people rallying around one of the mako reactors. But Cloud wasn't as lucky. The area he was assigned was pretty much vacant. And at 6:17 a.m. he could see why.

"Holding up, kiddo?"

Cloud turned around sleepily, startled by the sudden voice of another. "Yeah, got another two hours and I'll be done."

A comrade officer laughed, resting his gun on his shoulder. "Hell, you got it easy. Keep your head up."

He strolls away. Cloud watched him carefully as he walked down the dimly lit street. His voice sounded so familiar. He must have been the guy talking to Rounds on their way here in the truck. Cloud smiled a bit under his helmet, somewhat happy to see that the guy seemed friendly towards him. Maybe they could become friends as well. Anything was better than the spot he was in now; The young newbie Shinra pup. Only seen as a target.

"Two hours is easy, huh?" The blonde snickers, repeating the said remark. Didn't seem all that easy to him.

Finding a stoop, he sits down on the stairs and removes the helmet. Man, were those things warm. Zack was totally lucky he didn't have to be bothered with them anymore. Leaning back, his eyes gazes up at the sky. The horizon was becoming a purplish-pink color, fading out to a dark navy blue. The sun would be rising soon. A breeze whips a few yellow spikes about his damp face as he kind of sat there, letting his mind wander off in thoughts about himself.. And thoughts of another man. Replaying their office romance scene.

A small smile crept across his lips. That was fun.

Yet the smile faded as he come to realize he missed the silver haired beauty. Seeing him on the truck ride, made the younger one a bit bashful, but he wanted to crawl over to him and rest against his chest for the duration of the ride, nevertheless.

To feel his arms wrap protectively around him. To hear him whisper loving things into his ear…

Clank! Bang! Bash!

Cloud eyes snapped out of their daze to see his helmet go tumbling down the stairs in which he sat. The loud noise totally shook him. He cursed under his breath, leaning forward to retrieve it when he saw it roll into something. A boot rather. The blonde looks up and gasps quietly at the figure. Long silver strands flowed gently behind the man in the cool morning wind, before floating back down into place. The developing light around them only made his emerald eyes glow majestically in contrast of his black leather outfit that he wore so well. A shadow of a smile greeted his lips. Hiding any thoughts that he may be thinking.

Cloud, froze like a deer in headlights, struggled to speak. The silence between them only held a vice on his heart that seemed to stop beating. Was he still daydreaming? For the man his very thoughts were focused on was standing right in front of him. Looking like an angel sent from the heavens to grace Cloud with his presence.

"S-Sorry, sir!" He finally choked out, scrambling to pick up his helmet and hop to his feet. "..For sitting on the job!"

"Its alright, Cloud.." The general spoke gently before eyeing the surroundings. There wasn't much of anything going on. He was driven over just by the mere sight of the cadet gazing into the sky. He looked so calm, so adorable..

"Oh.. Do you have a new assignment for me then?" The blonde spoke, drumming on his helmet slightly.

Sephiroth sat on the stairs. "No. I suppose I just wanted to talk with you."

Cloud felt his face flush. He actually wanted to talk with him! After taking a seat next to the other, he looks over at him, smiling briefly. "I would like that."

--- --- ---

Usually, Sephiroth would only sit through small talk with another in the expectation of sleeping with them. But, for some strange reason, he wasn't after sex with Cloud. He honestly wanted to spend time just talking with the cadet! Even stranger… He was enjoying himself.. Just talking! This was truly a first time event for the general. He didn't find anyone interesting enough to chat socially with. Who cared about their life story and interests and such? It was a waste of his time.

But this one. This one was different. He wanted to know everything about Cloud..

"Yeah, my hometown is rather small.. Never really much to do around there." The azure eyed male spoke, opening up a bit out of his shell.

"What about Mount Nibel?" The older one asks, turning his gaze back to the teen.

"That place was a maze. My mother never allowed me to go there when I was a kid. But me and my friend Tifa would sneak there all the time."

"Tifa.. Is she this sweetheart Zack spoke of?" Curiosity poured from Sephiroth now. He knew Zack was trying to get under his skin. And he succeeded in a small way.

Cloud looked away briefly. "Well.. She's not my sweetheart really.. But.."

"..But?.."

The younger male looks over at him. He could see the general was hanging from his very word now. It was almost as if he was.. Perhaps, jealous over this? Cloud smiles.

"But I did really like her."

Sephiroth turns back towards the street, not wanting Cloud to see his face drop. "I see. Understandable."

Suddenly, he felt warm hands cover his own, forcing his eyes to return to the cadet's. Cloud continued to smile at him. "Now.. I've found someone else that makes me feel a totally different way."

At that moment, Sephiroth's heart skipped a beat for the very first time. He wasn't even able to mask the complete shock and admiration that played across his very face. He smiled brightly, though briefly, at the blonde male. Using all his might to fight the urge to scoop him up in his arms and kiss him as deeply as he could.

"That's.. really great to know, Cloud." He finally spoke, taking hold of the cadet's hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, room 29.." Zack sighs, lugging his heavy bag up the remaining stairs and dragging it down the hall. He was exhausted! It nearly took him forever to find out the rooming arrangements. But now that he found his assigned room, all he wanted to do was take a nap.

He opens the door with his key and hit the light switch. It was a ok room, he guessed. Pretty standard. Two beds with a nightstand between them. A small window, closet and a bathroom. But that's all he needed. Slinging his bag against the wall, he quickly hopped on the bed, flinging his heavy boots from off his feet. Then he swings his legs on the bed and folds his arms behind his head. His shift was to start in another two hours, leaving him some good time to catch some rest.

"I'll be ready.." He mumbles quietly, closing his heavy eyes and drifting off to sleep…

----

About some time later, Zack heard the door to the room open. He was still sleep, in a way, but he knew it was his partner. He rolls over to his side, away from the door.

"Just.. Kick my shit out the way.. I'll move it eventually.." He muffles through his pillow.

"Shall I move it for you?"

"…That'll work.." The raven haired guy mumbles back sleepily..

Just to be blasted fully awake with what seemed to be 60 lbs. of pure weight on his gut.

He coughs and grips onto his bag that was carelessly flung into him as they both went rolling and tumbling to the floor. After a few seconds of being dazed, he realized he had hit his head on the small stand between the two beds. He clamped a hand over his pounding forehead before looking up at his attacker through narrowed eyes.

"What the fuck! What's with you-" His words cut off in his mouth as he finally figured out who the tall figure that stood directly over him was.

"Surprised, Zack? You don't look too happy to see your room mate."

"What! No way!.. My roomie.." Zack began, panicky.

"There was a slight change in order. Looks like were going to be spending four days together.." Sephiroth grins. Pay back was going to be one sweet ride..

* * *

A/N: Weee.. I have updated! Was that too long of a wait? I KNOW, I KNOW.. no sexy lemony, love scenes but I had to develop relation status! XD But more is coming up, I promise!! I hope you enjoyed (perhaps reviewed?) and continue to read the zaniness that is which this story! Till next chapter! 


	8. Level 8

**Level 8: **Love Lost; Love Gained pt.2

Zack remained on the floor next to his bed. His bag was held tightly to his chest as his eyes remained on the other man that slowly prowled the room. Ok, maybe he wasn't on a prowl exactly. But the way he treaded around gave the younger man that feeling. Like if he were to make one wrong move, the much stronger guy would be on his ass faster than a legless hippo sliding down a greased hill.

The heavy bag is now clutched tighter against him.

Oh this was a trap alright.

This is what he got for running his mouth so much in the truck. At this rate, he'll never be able to fully recover from his bruises without receiving more and more…

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was busy looking for his book he liked to read in his spare time. His mind no where on the black haired male that sat so frightfully on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor still?" The general suddenly stops, noticing his comrade.

Zack narrows his eyes, looking up at the man as he sat on the edge of his own bed. "…Am I?"

"Yes. For the last twenty minutes now I believe. I thought you were sleepy?"

The shorter male did in fact decide to stand up. That floor was becoming a bit uncomfortable. But as for the sleepy part, he'd been over that. No way was he going back to sleep so that his new roomie could torture him or smother him with a pillow or something..

"Yeah, well I kinda woke up when I slammed my head into this stand here,…Sir." Zack snorted sarcastically, plopping his bag back on the floor and sitting on the edge of his bed as well.

Sephiroth smirked gently. It was kind of amusing to see him fall out of bed like that.

"Zack," He began suddenly, getting up from his bed and sitting next to the said person. "How long have you've known Cloud?"

Zack pauses a brief moment before speaking. "Since he first enlisted in Shinra."

"That's not very long.."

"Longer than you.." He mumbles.

The general smiles. "True, but it didn't take me long to get to know him.." He tapped his chin in fake wonderment.

The smaller guy frowns a bit at the low blow. "That's not funny. You're using a good person!"

"You don't know a damn thing about me." The other shot back, his expression now serious.

Zack jumps to his feet, heated. "Its so fucking obvious! All you haveta do is say your name and Cloud lights up brighter than the sun! You, on the other hand, couldn't care less about him! You just want him for sex and it's making me-!"

"Jealous?" Sephiroth cuts in.

This throws the other aback. "-What? No!.."

Seph continues, slowly taking his long coat off. "I think so. The fact that Cloud seems so smitten over me and doesn't think more of you hurts you on the inside."

"Bullshit. Cloud is my friend. Nothing more.." The young SOLDIER says uncertainly.

"That may be. But it doesn't mean you want it that way. Right?" The silver haired man arches a slender brow. A small grin developed as he watched Zack drop his head a bit. He had read the teen like a book.

"..Whatever." The younger officer mumbles. It wasn't true. Cloud was his best friend, the thought of him being anything more than that was ridiculous. Wasn't it?

Zack's blue eyes darted towards the other as he chuckled quietly, walking slowly towards the bathroom. His footsteps thudded in the teen's ears. Tauntingly. Daring him to act out and stop them from moving. His fingers curled into a tight fist; teeth slowly gritting themselves.

_Yes it's true! Argh, goddamn that bastard. I tried so hard to hide it..and he just blows my cover completely! _

"What if it's true, Sephiroth? What if I do have feelings for Cloud?" Zack says over his shoulder, stopping Seph as he was about to enter the other room.

The other shrugs nonchalantly, almost bored. "Well then, you're in for some heartbreak."

The raven haired male bit his lip. He expected an answer like that. He turns, facing him. Determination radiating off his very being. He'd figure something out. This couldn't go on anymore. Cloud would become too attached… To someone other than him.

"If its just sex you're after, than why can't you find someone else?"

"Because."

Oh, that explains everything.

Zack growls, scratching at his head furiously. This was frustrating enough without him beading around the bush. He opens his mouth to retry, but was caught off instantly.

"Look, this is a waste of my time. What happens, happens. When I'm done with Cloud, you can have him." The general sighs, wanting to get inside the bathroom.

"Wait-! Uh, wha-what if I…" He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes before finishing. "..If I were to replace Cloud?"

Well this was unexpected. The silver haired elder smiles slowly at the very intriguing turn of events. Folding his arms across his bare chest, he leans against the doorframe pondering over the offer being given to him. Zack, now petrified by his decision, stands his ground. His brow frowned together, eyes locked on the other's relaxed demeanor.

_What the hell am I doing?! I'm whoring myself out! I might be a little slutty at times, but never this low. Oh Cloudy boy, you owe me big time… _The younger one thinks unhappily.

"What makes you think I want you, Zack?" Seph concluded.

He smirks, displaying that priceless Zack charm. "I mean, look who you're talking about. …Besides, I saw the way you were looking at me when you were inducting me into SOLDIER in your office."

"I look at everyone the same." He countered.

"Is that so… sir?"

The younger SOLDIER walks up to his commander, now face to face with him. Sephiroth was only a few inches taller than him, but it felt like he was towering over his uncertain form. The man's hauntingly glowing green eyes stared down into his own. Zack smiles slyly. He knew he had struck interest in the other. Whatever it took to get his attention off Cloud.

Pushing himself further, Zack brings himself against the general's bare torso and presses his lips gently into the other's. Oddly enough, the teen found himself being compelled to deepen the innocent kiss. Even stranger was the jolt of excitement that flew through him once he felt Sephiroth return the kiss! Zack quickly backs away. Stunned by himself.

_First gay experience.. Not with the person I had in mind though._

Somewhat disappointed by the short duration of Zack's tease, Sephiroth found himself amused. Unlike Cloud, Zack had boldness. Something that he found arousing. Reaching a gloved hand outwards, he brushed a few of the younger male's raven spikes back from his face.

"Do you honestly care for him this much?" The general asks.

He looks away. "Seems that way, doesn't it?"

Just what Sephiroth wanted to hear.

------------------------------------------------------

How many days has it been? Five, six.. Perhaps seven days? Seven days there in that town on patrol. And seven days since Cloud has seen his lover. The schedule he was assigned had changed. Now he was always on the clock it seemed like. Even Zack was rarely seen now. Their assigned work days contradicted each other. One was working while the other had time off. It was a little frustrating.

Cloud sat on the curb of his designated area. His shift had been over for twenty minutes now, but since it was such a nice day out he decided to hang around outside for a bit.

Sitting his gun on the sidewalk beside him, he leans back bracing himself up with his arm. His face aimed for the darkening skies. The sun was sitting slowly in the west, ending another day. The sound of other Shinra officers talking and laughing could be heard in the background. They were taking a smoke break, Cloud figured. He would too.. If only he smoked.

"Alright.. Alright, get back to work…"

"Yes sir."

The azure eyed male turns his head, hearing the new voice now. He knew this voice.. His eyes lit up as his assumption was correct. A wide smile cracked across his face as he watched the tall man in the distance.

"Sephiroth! Hey, Sephiroth!"

The silver haired general turns towards the source of the call. Someone was running towards him now. A person he had successfully been avoiding for a week now. But now, his eyes have fallen upon him. And refused to look away. No matter how he tried to deny it, Sephiroth missed him. But he agreed to stop messing with Cloud and take Zack as a new plaything. Which he planned to use relentlessly. And being a man of his word, Seph was determined to keep his arrangement. So to be sure he wouldn't slip up, he arranged the schedules in a certain order. Making sure he had the blonde cadet working odd shifts, to ensure he wouldn't have any contact with him. Yet, for some reason, he managed to bump into him this evening. To his dread. The out of sight, out of mind rule was now history.

Cloud stops, now in front of him, grinning happily. Sephiroth smiles politely, making sure to hold back his own excitement. Looking at the little shinra officer made all his locked away emotions seep through the cracks of his mind. A brief breeze flutters a few yellow spikes into the teens eyes. Immediately, Seph found himself brushing them aside so he could finish admiring the other's face.

"Sorry.." The elder apologizes awkwardly.

"What for? I've missed your touch." The shorter male says quietly, making sure no one could hear him.

A smirk plays across the general's lips. So he misses his touch.. If only Cloud knew how much he was actually missed as well..

"Its been.. A week since I've seen you. Why?" The teen speaks again while adjusting his shoulder strap from SMG.

"It's just the schedule plan, Cloud.." He answers bluntly, pretending to be bored by him.

"Oh.. I just thought.. Maybe you would set it up where we could at least see each other."

"Didn't really occur to me." Sephiroth shrugs, walking around him to leave.

Cloud catches his arm firmly, stopping him from moving away any further. His gloved fingers wrapped around the general's arm with a heavy grip. Causing the older man to turn around, glaring at him with slight confusion. The hurt blonde focused back at him. Replying with a similar look.

"What is it, Strife?" Seph asks coldly.

Cloud held his hold on the other man's arm released at the sound of his name. His last name. Something Sephiroth only called him when they were in training or in front of other people. Never when it was just the two of them. The general lowered his arm slowly to his side. Why was it so damn hard to blow this kid off? Cloud stuck his hands in his pockets, studying the ground for a few seconds in search of an answer to the harshly asked question.

"I.. Just wanted to talk with you some more. Maybe in my room?" He answers softly. The cadet knew this would melt his superior's attitude.

Of course, the silver haired leader was never one to turn down an invite to one of his love pets' chambers.

"..Only for a minute." He sighed, turning and walking away. The other quickly catches up.

--- ---

After fumbling with his room key, the Shinra officer opens his door and steps in. Sephiroth follows, looking around while Cloud closed the door. The cadet was lucky enough to have a room all to himself. Seeing as Seph made it where Zack would be HIS roommate instead. If not for that, the general would be the only one with that privilege. The older male takes a seat on the only bed in the room. A bit anxious to be in a bedroom with his favorite underling. Of course you couldn't tell by the look on his face.

"So.." The general says dryly as Cloud sat next to him carefully.

The blue eyed teen smiled dimly, leaning inwards for a much needed kiss. Sephiroth's eyes grew wider as they focused on the moving set a sweet lips that shorten the distance between them. Oh what he would give to just lean in and take them with his own. ..Just.. One.. Little.. Taste..

But instead, he literarily tore his face to the left. Away from the approaching kiss his heart yearned for.

"I thought you wanted to talk." The green eyed beau says sternly.

Cloud eyes shot open at the unexpected turn down. He sits back a bit, blinking a few times. Embarrassed that his lover totally rejected him. His heartbeat picked up its paced.

"I do. But I thought you would want to.. You know.." He mumbles, pulling off his gloves.

"What?" The taller one questioned, wanting to hear him say it. His hand balled into a tight fist at his side.

"Have..sex with me." The cadet admitted shyly, looking down to the floor.

_That sounds so yummy coming from you my dear Cloud.. Sure, I'd love to screw your brains out! _The general's mind betrayed him.

"Is that so.." Sephiroth cleared his throat. Maybe he should leave before he screws up and ends up in bed with him.

"Wait-!" Cloud panics as his commander gets up to make it to the exit. "What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. I just have more important things to attend to, cadet." He shrugged.

"Cadet? Strife? Why are you speaking so formally to me? I'm your Cloud and you're my Sephiroth!"

The silver haired angel gasps lightly. His words.. Burned to the very soul. Referring to them as belonging together. Sephiroth couldn't have said it any better. Cloud, in the general's mind, did belong to him. And certainly he didn't mind belonging to the smaller guy neither. Now, if the cadet really meant it the way Seph interpreted it, that was another issue. Ah, how great it would be to swoop the shorter male up into his arms and carry him to the bed, where he would make love to him forever..

"I don't belong to anyone."

..But this isn't that type of tale.

Cloud stared up at the other briefly for a few seconds. Unable to piece together what all was going on. Soon, a smirk broke through his narrow lips. Oh.. He got it. This was some type of role play or something. Yes! It had to be. That's the only made any of this made sense to the blonde. He'd play along though.

"But.. _sir._ I'm oh so lonely without you. And..horny." The smaller guy teased with fake misery.

The elder blinked slowly, backing away from the other as he got closer and closer. What was all of this?

"And the mere sight of all your beauty is driving me wild.." Cloud whispers. Finally backing the fearful leader against a wall. Trapped.

Sephiroth pressed his back against the wall, a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. "..Strife.." He warns in a deep tone.

"Yes sir? Shall I be punished?" The shorter one asks. Standing on his tip toes, he steals a kiss and lingers to see if he would receive one as well.

Seph inhales sharply through his nostrils. His lips tingled from the brief kiss. It felt so good.. The kiss, Cloud's closeness. He had to escape! Yet his body was glued to the wall. Sadly, He had been trying to move since the beginning of the cadet's encounter.

"Enough." Sephiroth growls. Hoping the other would take him seriously.

"I can't control myself, sir. Forgive me." The blue eyed cadet says softly, placing his lips against the other man's once more. But this time, he held the kiss.

Unable to control himself any longer, the taller male closes his eyes and returns the kiss. With his tongue, the general made sure he could taste him, hoping to remember this feeling from now on. Cloud quivers as he allowed the other male's tongue to slide in against his own. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Seph would give in.

_I_t's_.. just a goodbye kiss. Nothing more… _Sephiroth tells himself as he pushed the blonde away from him.

Cloud stumbles back a few steps, smirking gently at him. Loving the roughness.

Sephiroth stands along the wall still. His chest heaving up and down gently from the intense kiss. Eyes narrowed, mouth closed tight. A silver strand fell into his face. He suddenly points to the teen accusingly. His lips part to speak, yet no noise came out. He couldn't think of anything to say! His mind was a total blank! Was he being seduced by this Shinra pup? Is this what he, himself, was doing to other people? ..Damn.

"You got something to say to me?" The azure eyed teen spoke suddenly. Sarcastically.

"..Matter of fact, I do! Knock it off! I'm going.." He managed to bark back.

"No you're not. You're not going anywhere until you give me what I want. What you want." The cadet grins, unbuttoning his shirt...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OMGosh!! I know, I know.. You thought I abandoned this huh? Nopes!Just that I moved. O.o And now I have no internet anymore! GAH. As if moving wasn't bad enough, huh? --; Well not to fear, I plan on finishing this for you all. Just prolly wont be updating fast is all. -sigh- Its ok.

So! What did you think of this chapter? Isn't Sephy-san the worst? Tsk tsk! Lol. And our Cloud-chan.. Woah. Who knew he had it in him to RP, huh? And Zack.. Poor, poor Zack…..

Anyways!

Thanks for reading! Please continue to read and drop me a review! They really do help! I love reading your opinions and suggestions. Well, til the next chappie, kks? (and excuse the typos.. I suck at proof-reading..)


	9. Level 9

**Level 9: Love Lost; Love Gained! Pt.3**

**Clunk!**

Went the glass mug as it collided down with the wooden bar top.

Zack sighed heavily, motioning for another drink from the bartender. His hands shot up to his head, fingers gripping into his thick raven colored mane. He was a mess! A whole week as Sephiroth's sex slave was hard work! On the nerves, that is. For.. The general hadn't laid a finger on him! Which scared the living SHIT out of the young SOLDIER. Every night, Zack would lay in his bed, stiff as a board while listening to his roomie get ready for bed. He held his breath as the bathroom door swung open. His fingers gripped the covers as he listened to sheets being rustled. He closed his eyes shut tight as he heard the bed sink down with the weight of the other. Then.. There was silence. No demand for him to join the silver haired commander or anything. JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS HE SAVING HIM FOR?

Zack snatched up the refilled mug quickly, chugging down the golden brown fluid with a frown. He wasn't old enough to drink legally yet, but since he flashed his SOLDIER I.D. as soon as he sat down in the joint, the bartender just assumed he was old enough to drink.

The troubled youngster slammed a hand down into the small dish of peanuts that laid on the counter in front of him. The bowl flipped over, scattering peanuts across the surface and a few hit the floor below. Zack looked up immediately, flashing an evil eye to the barkeep before the man could even say something about it. He knew what he was doing, drunk or not.

"Come on baby, sell me some flowers.." a man said in the background, surrounded by laughter.

"No! Let me go!" a girl protested.

Zack spun around in his barstool slowly, intrigued by the disturbance. Popping a few shelled peanuts into his mouth.

"Don't be so shy.. I won't bite.. Hard."

More laughter. The man that was speaking sat at a booth surrounded by four other goons. Seated in his lap was a young brunette girl struggling to get off him. But his grip was tight on her arm. The SOLDIER sighed, getting up and stumbling over to the scene.

"Yo, beautiful, are you in interested in selling this bastard flowers?" He asked her, walking right up to their table.

"Um… no, I just want to go home." She spoke gently, looking away embarrassed by her situation.

"Who the hell invited you, pipsqueak?!" The man growled, slinging the brunette flower girl from off his lap.

Swiftly, the blacked haired teen caught the girl. His ice blue eyes locked on the now standing group of men. There was one thing he couldn't stand the most; men that abused women…and called him a pipsqueak in the process..

----------------------------------------------------

"Couldn't we just cuddle?" Sephiroth pleaded, landing on the bed roughly after being practically shoved.

Cloud smiles, pouncing him. "But.. I need to be punished."

Now topless, the general laid on the bed, wide eyed. He quickly grabbed the sheets and covered himself. Fearing the now extremely aggressive cadet. Sure he could easily knock the living daylights out the teen and go about his merry way. But that seemed.. A bit too harsh. Besides this appealed to his more kinky side. Never had he endured the pleasure of being utterly taken over. The vulnerability was driving him wild. He hungered for more. Whip him, slap him, tie him down! Do what he must!

The cadet snatched his shelter away from him, tossing the covers to the floor. Immediately, his hands trailed up the bigger man's torso. Gliding over his ripped abdomen. His blue eyes watched as his prey fell quiet. Good. His excuses grew weaker and weaker. Just cuddle? Yeah right!

"…No.. wait.. We can't!" Sephiroth panted, watching the blonde straddle him.

Cloud ignored him, leaning down and lapping at his lover's nipple. He felt his erection flinch as the emerald eyed angel groaned softly, arching his back ever so slightly. He was new to all of this. The cadet never got far sexually. So he was just going to have to wing it.

Seph clenched his teeth as the younger one kissed his neck slowly, swirling his tongue around his heated skin. What the hell was he going to do now?

"Clou-OW!" The cadet had bit him! Hard.

His hand shot up and grabbed a fistful of yellow hair. Cloud groaned out as his head was roughly yank back. The SOLDIER smiled at the other's now exposed neck. He cruelly held him there. Watching his Adam's apple bop briefly as the teen gulped. Now maybe the cadet would listen to him.

Sephiroth was about to speak when he felt fingertips touch his lips. They gently eased their way past and into his mouth. Why was he sticking his fingers into his mouth? Freakier than that, why was Seph nibbling on them? He was suppose to be stopping him, damn it! His hold on the blonde hair slipped as he kissed the other guy's hand. Cloud took advantage of this and returned to his neck. Kissing his bite mark. …and creating another one. Silver haired jumped slightly at the stinging pain. Then smiles as he slipped a hand under the Shinra officer's undershirt. His nails dug into the soft, warm flesh. Two could play this game.

"Nnnnnh!" Cloud moaned, pressing his hips against his lover's.

"Want me to stop?" He cooed, pressing in deeper.

"N-No. I barely feel it, wimp." The teen teased, and re-sank his teeth into the general's skin.

Sephiroth never been as turned on as he was now in his life!

Soon he felt something warm trickle down his neck. The smaller male immediately sat up, his eyes holding sorrow. He was going to apologize! Don't do that! He'd spoil all the fun. Quickly, he caught the smaller set of lips with his own, stopping him from speaking.

"Shut up, dammit and hit me.." the general spoke within the kiss.

Cloud pulled back, arching a brow. Had he heard right? "…What?"

"Shut. Up. And. Hit. Me." Seph spoke in a deep, slow tone. Eyeing him dangerously.

_Geez, this guy takes his RP'ing to a whole new level.. Kinky. _The blonde thinks as he cocks a hand back..

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Laughter surrounded the two people as they quickly walked down the street.

The brunette girl from the bar walked alongside the raven haired man that swayed slightly in his steps. Every so often he'd look over his shoulder, grinning as he went. Taking out those four punks was nothing. Just when the whole bar turned against them.. He had to get the girl out of there and split. Didn't want to jeopardize her health. But if it had just been him on his own, that would've been one hell of a party!

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you beat up all those people for me!" She giggled, impressed.

"Feh.. That was nutin.. What's a pretty girl like you doing in a joint like that anyways?" Zack asked.

"I was delivering some flowers the owner ordered. …So, what's my hero's name?"

"Zack." He smirked. "Yours?"

"Aeris." She smiled back, then quickly looked away. Tucking a few brown strands behind her ear shyly.

"Such a lovely name. Shall I walk the pretty maiden home?" He offered out his arm out. Never missing an opportunity to flirt.

"I don't live here. I just made a delivery… But I guess I should check into a room." Aeris sighed, taking his arm within hers.

Zack grinned wider. Tonight was his lucky night! Nothing goes better than a lonely girl and a hotel room.

"Well I'm staying at an inn as well. Maybe we can find you a room there for the night?" He offered.

She thought about it for a second. A possible night in an inn room with a SOLDIER.. The perfect one night stand scenario. But Aeris wasn't that type of girl! Oh no way. He would definitely have to call her afterwards..

"Sure, sounds great, Zack." She snuggled against him.

"Great." He winked at her.

-----------------------

Dark navy blue pants were flung high through the air, ending its journey on top of the lamp that sat on a desk in the corner of the room. Sending the lamp tumbling down to the floor, smashing into big chunks. Soon a pair of black paisley printed boxers sailed over to the opposite side of the room. Slamming into the wall and sliding down.

Cloud released a muffled "oomph" as his undershirt was literary torn from his chest. His slender frame was pushed, then pinned into the heavy wooden headboard. His mouth opened wide to recover the lost air that was knocked out of him; just to be intruded by a warm tongue. His lips smothered by the general's. Over as fast as it began, Sephiroth pulled himself back from the flustered blonde. Removing his own pants hastily. As if they were burning him. It wasn't too long before their nude bodies made contact again.

"Wait!" The cadet called out, feeling his entrance being invaded.

Sephiroth looked up at him. His face covered in red hand welts that spotted down his neck and chest.

"…Right.." He whispered, scooting back and grabbing the smaller one by the ankles. He pulls him forward first, his head landing on the mattress. Then lifts his legs up and forward. Revealing Cloud's backside.

"-Ah!" The teen jumped, embarrassed by the feel of a warm, wet lick against his tight love cave.

"Not that neither!" He screamed at the silver haired angel, turning a shade of deep red.

Parting the smaller pair of legs, Seph peers through them at him. A slender brow twitching slightly at the interruption. "What is it you want from me then?"

Cloud lowered his legs from the general's tight grip, sitting upwards. "I want you to know something before we do this, Sephiroth."

"Please, can it wait.." The elder one groaned. His sharp green eyes pleading with his partner.

The blonde shook his head. "It'll only take a second."

"Fine! Ok.. Just say it." The bigger man barked. Didn't Cloud see how badly he needed to pound into him?

The blue eyed male smiles, reaching a hand out and stroking the SOLDIER's jaw line. His fingertips brushing against the bruises he slapped up there minutes ago. Cloud took a deep breath, pausing to close his eyes and get his words together. Sephiroth tucks some of his long silver strands behind his back, watching him closely. Desperately trying to keep his hands to himself.

"Seph.. I love you."

"Ok! Great!" The general smiles, landing on top of the Shinra cadet and kissing along his collarbone.

"No-! Wait! You don't get it! I'm in love with you!" Cloud laughs a bit. His kisses tickled a little.

…Then it sunk it.

Slowly the stronger man disconnects his lips from the other's soft, warm skin. Sitting up. Not averting his eyes from Cloud's. The teen quiets down. Wondering about the strange mood swing. Did he want him to attack him some more?

"What's wrong? Didn't you want to fuck me senseless?" Cloud grins, reaching over his leg to pet him.

Sephiroth catches it and drops it to the side before getting up off the bed with a deep, disgruntled sigh. He walks over to the corner of the room, gathering the scattered clothing. The teen sits up, watching. Confused, but before he could questioned again, his uniform pants were being tossed at him. He catches them, watching his superior retrieve his own pants.

"Hey, what's the deal? Did I say something wrong?" Cloud asked nervously.

"Yes Cloud, you did." He replies bluntly, sticking a leg in his black leather pants.

"What?" He asks quietly.

The general turns to face him, shaking his head in disbelief. "In love with me? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Huh? It means what it means! I love you."

Seph laughs briefly. "Come on.. Get serious. Love? Are you _that _desperate to get into SOLDIER?"

Cloud stood. In shock.

"Look. I'm not the type that believes in love. Its just a waste of time. An excuse for people who feel as if they can't find any better, so they settle for what they have." The taller one explains coldly.

"No! You have it wrong. I.. I'm not just saying it to try to get inducted into SOLDIER!" The cadet shouted. "I honestly have feelings for you! I care about you more than anyone! You're awesome.. Powerful, charismatic, and brilliant. All I want is to be by your side! I plan on getting into SOLDIER on my own! I'll work my fucking ass off. I'm not looking for shortcuts!"

Sephiroth snorted. "Sounds like a mere infatuation. So don't fling around a meaningless word."

The cadet frowns in rage. Walking around the bed, he stands right in front of them much bigger guy. His azure eyes burning with hurt. He just poured his heart out to him! Does he know just how HARD that is to do? It takes a world of courage.

"How can you say that! I just.. Just told you my deepest feelings.. I.." He pauses after his voice cracks.

The general arches a brow. Was he going to cry?

"You.. Took everything from me. My virginity.. My heart.." Cloud looked away, unable to keep eye contact.

"Oooh. That's what this is about? Everyone loses it eventually.." Sephiroth brushes a few long tresses from his attractive face.

"I didn't lose it! You stole it!" The cadet spat back, glaring back at him with misty eyes. "And now you just brush me off!"

He crosses his arms across his bare chest. "It's just the Virgin's bond. So stop with all the drama.."

"Its not a stupid phase! I know what I'm feeling! You can't just fuck with my emotions!" The shorter male walks away a few paces.

"Well if you're done.." The general yawns, snatching up his duster from off a chair. This was disappointing. The little blonde was indeed a fun thrill. But hey, it was time to move on. He couldn't get caught up in emotions and such. They were distractions. Petty distractions.

"So.. You just tossed you're virginity out the window? It meant nothing to you?" Cloud asks quietly, sitting on the bed.

Sephiroth looks over his shoulder as he reached for the doorknob. "..Why cherish _everything_? Do you hold dear everything you do for the first time? ..How foolish. Get dressed. You have a shift coming up." With that, he walks through the door, closing it tightly.

Cloud sat there, staring down at the floor.

How could he have been so foolish? Why did have to open his big mouth? If he would've stayed quiet.. Sephiroth would've been in his bed right now. Holding him. Whispering little naughty things into his ear, turning his cheek a bright shade of pink. Instead of hating him.. Thinking he was nothing but a young little boy.

The cadet cups his face in his hands, sobbing slightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know.. I know… Sad chapter ending. Our Sephy-san turns out to be a big jerk huh? (sorry big Sephy fans. .;) But neva fear! There's always a silver lining. Tee-hee!

Special thanks to my continuing reviewers! And readers who are a lil shy to the review button. Aw, don't be. I won't bite ya…Til next time!


	10. Level 10

_"There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
What you build you lay to waste  
There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take."_

In Pieces - Linkin Park.

Chapter dedication song. Awesome song.

**Level 10: System Malfunction**

_Where is he? Where the fuck is he!_

The emerald eyed general found himself thinking. Miserably.

Sure, the blonde cadet had been absence from SOLDIER training for a week now. But that shouldn't have anything to do with what happened between them on the mission. Or at least, that's what Sephiroth kept telling himself. He had to split them apart. Not only was he going against his word, he was dealing with a potential cock blocker! How could Seph enjoy himself if he had to continually lie and avoid the cadet just because he was "in love" with him? Feh! Love. What exactly does it mean? The SOLDIER had no clue. It was surely an emotion he never encountered.

A slender silver brow twitched as he leaned against a wall in thought.

_I tried to ignore his absence the first day. Even the second day I shrugged it off. But now.. This is ridiculous. Even if he did call himself mad at me, doesn't mean he has to abandon his training!_

Could he honestly say he was upset because the Shinra officer skipped out on training? Well what else could be bothering him? He sure as hell didn't miss his company..

Soon Sephiroth spotted Zack jogging across the huge training grounds. A tired grimace displayed across his sweaty face.

Pushing himself off the wall, he quickly walks over towards him, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Sure this punk was the reason Cloud wasn't around anymore.

A gloved hand thundered down on the teen's shoulder. Gripping for a few seconds before whipping the trainee around on his heels. Zack gulped, now facing the irate commander. Somehow figuring this would be about his best friend's disappearance.

"Explain." Sephiroth says in a cold, low tone.

"Uh, what exactly am I explaining?" The shorter male asks, whipping his face with the front of his shirt.

The general stepping up a bit closer, lowering his voice. "You know damn well. Where is Cloud?"

Zack shrugs quickly with a slight frown. "I was going to ask you the same thing. He hasn't talked to me since we got back from that mission. What the hell did you do to him?"

"I'm asking the questions here." He replied, eyeing their surroundings before returning to the glaring male. No need for nosey others to be eavesdropping.

"I thought we had a deal, Sephiroth." Raven haired whispered.

"What makes you think I went against our arrangement? I did my part. I ended it." He says before bumping past him.

"You crushed him.. Didn't you?" The smaller male called after him.

Sephiroth halted in his movement. His back still faced him.

"Just be prepared to uphold your part of the deal."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no reply. After a good minute of knocking on the door of a certain blonde. He had to be in there. But why was he avoiding his best bud? Zack couldn't say for sure, but he was almost certain it wasn't his fault. Oh no. It HAD to be the fault of their leader. Even when Zack and Cloud did manage to have a disagreement, they were back laughing with each other within the next day. So it didn't make sense..

Reaching into his back pocket, he retrieves his card key.

He twirls it around in his fingers a few seconds, unsure of what he was about to see. Would Cloud be laying in bed crying, with a box of chocolates? A mess.. Haven't showered in days. Puffy eyes. A used tissue balled in his hand while the box remained on his side? It would hurt the black haired fighter to see his friend in such a situation. But he had to know. He had to know if the teen was alright. It was his duty!

Slipping the card in between the doorframe and the lock, he jimmies it around until he was able to turn the handle. He pauses. Taking a deep breath before pushing the door open and waking in.

The room was dimly lighted.

Instantly he spots a body sitting at a desk. The desk light illuminated bright yellow hair. A familiar hand reaches up holding a pen. He uses it to scratch through his spiky blonde mane. After a few strokes his hand returns to the desk. His fingers drumming against it. The soft muffled hum of music could be heard. Coming from the pair of headphones he wore over his ears.

Zack gently closes the door, slipping his card key back into his back pocket and sitting his gym bag down. He had went straight to the cadet's room after training today. The younger male went on with his activity. Now vigorously typing on his laptop. Still oblivious to his new company.

"Cloud." The bigger male calls as he walks up to his friend. No answer.

"Cloud!" He says louder. Still nothing.

Zack sighs, pulling the headset from off his right ear. "Yo, Cloudy boy!"

The named one flies out of his desk chair, landing on his bed. His huge azure eyes were pale with fright. His hand clutched his shirt. Pulling at it. He was frozen this way. The other suddenly burst out in laughter.

"…fucking ZACK!!" He screams hoarsely. "You scared the daylight outta me!"

"My bad. I tried calling you but I guess you couldn't hear me.." He chuckles, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The teen flopped down on his bed as well, bouncing gently on the mattress. "No.. I was working on this report for my class."

"..You already know all that shit.." Zack waves it off. "You're needed in training. Where have you been?"

"..I've been in training." Cloud answers meekly.

"No you haven't. I've been there everyday!"

The blonde reaches for his text book from off the desk. He flips through the pages before answering. "I'm training with the other Shinra officers. Where I'm suppose to be."

Zack arched a brow in shock. His pal didn't seem hurt at all! His behavior was so calm and collected. As if nothing even happened between him and Sephiroth. Yet it was clear he wasn't going to SOLDIER training anymore _because _of the general. So something must have went bad..

"Look Cloud.." The older teen started, taking the book away from Cloud. "You don't belong in that session. You're better than that."

"I'm not a SOLDIER, Zack. I don't belong there neither. Duh.." He reached for his book, just to have it snatched out of reach.

"But you were so excited to train with SOLDIER. We had fun beating the crud outta those pinheads, remember? So why don't you want to train with me anymore?" Zack played the clueless role well. Technically, he wasn't suppose to know that much about Cloud and Seph.

"Because.. Because I don't need him. I'll get there on my own.." The Shinra newbie mumbled. Looking down at his sheets.

"Did something happen between you and Sephiroth?"

Cloud head shot up, looking at his friend. Then quickly he averted his eyes once more. His fingers picked at the covers. "Something like that." He spoke quickly.

Zack placed a hand on his shoulder. Wanting Cloud to open up a bit deeper.

"He just proved how weak and idiotic I really am. It was a total wake up call for me, Zack. I won't allow myself to ever go through that again. No. never again." The blue eyed male says remotely. His eyes staring off into space a bit.

"Cloud.." the other began.

"Mmh, I really have to finish this stupid paper." He changed the topic. Now standing over his laptop.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his small frame. He was pulled against Zack's taller body. Cradled.

The younger teen gasped softly, standing up straight. His heart picked up its pace. Why was Zack doing this? Holding him so lovingly from behind?

"Cloud.. Don't let him get to you.." He whispered down into his ear. Turning it a bright shade of red.

"..Zack.. W-What are you.." Cloud trailed off. His face blushing.

"Return to training with me." He continued. Closing his eyes and resting his head against the cadet's soft blonde head. Oh how he longed to do this.. It felt so great. So right.

The shorter male nodded slightly, his mouth opened a bit to speak, yet couldn't.

"You promise?" Zack added. Looking for a reason to hold him a little longer.

"T-Tomorrow for sure. I promise.. Now let me go? Heh.." The younger one chuckles nervously. Shaken by his friend oddness.

He released him hesitantly. Backing up and turning away. Embarrassed by his own behavior as well. Zack bends down and picks up his bag, reaching for the doorknob. He looks back at the other slowly. Cloud stood there facing him, one hand on his keyboard the other on his side. His eyes looked confused and dazed, yet he wore a small smile on his lips. He blinks at the older one slowly. His smile growing a bit bigger suddenly. The raven haired boy conjures up a fake cough and looks away at the beautiful sight that was stealing his heart away. He opens the door and was about to step out when he heard a small question.

"You're.. gonna wake me up so I won't be late in the morning, right Zack?"

"..Count on it, Cloudy boy." Zack smirks, giving him a thumbs up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fingers tip-toed up smooth, soft skin.

Creeping past an elbow.

Up, up the arm and stopping at the shoulder. Invisible swirls were drawn upon it with a singular finger.

Zack shuddered in his sleep. Something was sending chills through his body. A sleepy eye fluttered open. He turns over in his bed, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. In the darkness of his room, he caught a glimpse of a smile. A familiar smile. A few silver strands fell down around this smile.

"Hi." The person spoke quietly.

The smaller one instantly sat up, losing his sleepiness. "Sephiroth?" He questioned, reaching over to hit the small table lamp on his desk. Turning it on.

"How did you guess?" Seph asks, pretending to be clueless.

The younger male jumps up, taking the thin sheets with him. His icy blue eyes widen to see his superior in nothing but his black boxer briefs. The general props himself up one elbow. A wicked grin developed on his flawless features. Zack quickly tears his eyes from the beautiful being in his bed, wrapping himself in the sheets he clutched in his shaky hands. Was it finally time for him to pay his heavy toll?

"What's the matter? Are you disappointed in what you see? Shall I show you..more..?" The older one speaks teasingly, toying with the elastic band of his underwear.

The teen squeaked, shaking his head. "Is all that really necessary? I mean.." He glimpse over to the clock on his wall. "We have training in another four hours."

Sephiroth smiled, showing a few pearly whites. God was he gorgeous.

"I won't keep you up long.." The silver haired male spoke, reaching over and grabbing a bit of the sheet that was wrapped around his prey.

Zack felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple as he was pulled over. Standing directly in front of his bed. The other crawls over, stopping in front of his waist. He decided to tease this one tonight. Break him down a bit before he totally dominated him. A slow process is always a fun process.

The younger male gasped as he watched the other pull at the drawstrings of his shorts with his teeth. Somehow already getting rid of the sheet. Sephiroth arched a brow in pleasurable shock, discovering the other wasn't wearing any type of underwear under his shorts as the fell to the floor around his ankles. His cat like eyes gazed up at the teen tauntingly. Zack looked away, bashful.

"I feel a bit overdressed now, SOLDIER." He took a superior tone, beckoning his slave to join him in bed.

The blacked haired one joins hesitantly, lying next to him. He could feel himself becoming erect just by their proximity. He held back a jump as he felt the stronger hand trail down his thigh. Creating goose bumps. The hand switched direction and came back upwards, brushing over his stiffening manhood , up his torso, chest and stopping at his jaw line. The general grabbed his face, turning the younger male to look at him. Glowing green eyes studied his prey's flushed face closely. Loving the fact he created such discomfort in him. He wanted him to feel that way. To cower at him. The damn troublemaker deserved to fear him. And he would be sure he got that point across.

"Tell me.. Are you a screamer?" The general asked softly, still holding on to his face.

"No. Sorry." Zack mumbled through his clutched cheeks.

Seph released his face, replacing an index finger on the teen's soft bottom lip. Tapping it a few times.

"Hm, I guess I'm going to have to change that.."

Before the other could reply, a kiss was landed on his lips. It was nice enough. ..Maybe a bit too nice. His cold blue eyes closed and his lips betrayed, returning the kiss. The elder mounted his self on top of him. Placing a hand on each side of the teen. He eased his tongue inside his partner's mouth. Exploring and embracing. Zack moaned. He didn't want this. And yet he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it. It was remarkable! Though he'd never tell Sephiroth that. The guy's head was big enough..

Breaking the kiss suddenly, Sephiroth laughs softly. He effortlessly broke him down.

The raven haired male inhaled deeply through flared nostrils. Knowing he was the source of such amusement.

"You're a cruel bastard.." The teen hissed.

"I can be far crueler.." He shot back, place a kiss on the chest under him.

Placing more and more kisses, the stronger other made a slow agonizing trail down his lover's body. The other squirmed ever so lightly. His mouth gaped open as he felt warm lips on his shaft. Granting the general the access he wanted again. He placed two fingers inside the opened mouth, gliding them against the lesser SOLDIER's tongue. Zack wanted to bite down, but the digits were removed before he could do so. Forcing his legs open, the commander inserted the moistened fingers into the dark haired teen's opening. Causing him to whimper loudly. Painfully.

Withdrawing them a bit, Sephiroth pushed them back in. Repeating the process. Keeping his placid stare on the other's flustered face. Watching as Zack expression went from pained to pleased. His mouth parted a bit. A moan flowed from it. He knew the general was observing him, but he couldn't hold it in. The feeling was too much.

Zack opened an eye, watching the other stare at him. Slowly his gazed dropped below the general's waist. Noting the imprint of a rather large woody through his boxers.

"Nnn.. You act calm.. But you're getting off on t-this.." the younger male panted.

The other smirked, removing his fingers from inside the smaller guy. He then slips his own hand under the band of his underwear, wrapping it around his clammy erection. He then reveals it, stroking it a few times before making eye contact with the sweaty male. His green eyes burning with heated desire.

"Indeed I was. How about you help me relieve this?" He asked, laying next to him.

The teen immediately kissed his lips. He was far too horny to remember his hatred for this all. He carefully made his way down to his superior's waistline, where he grabbed on to the harden manhood. It was quite impressive really. He hated to think about how it would eventually be crammed inside if him. But he needn't worry. Sephiroth didn't plan on taking him just then. He'd wait until the time was right.

His ears picked up on the lengthy sigh his commander released as his mouth covered the erection. Pushing it deeper within. His tongue swirling around the tip. But directly after that, the woody was withdrew from his mouth. Zack looked up. Did he do something wrong? The general said nothing, yet laid the raven haired male on his side. He then laid beside him, facing the opposite way. He positioned himself between the teen's legs. Where he inserted Zack's stiff erection into his own mouth. Tasting him as well. The other felt his body shiver as he groaned. Wet warmth overtook his senses. Then quickly pushed it away and reset himself over to the general's shaft. Replacing his mouth over it too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zack.. Did you have a rough night or something?" Cloud asks carefully.

Zack sighs, stuffing his towel into the small silver locker. "Do I look that shitty, Cloudy boy?"

The blonde nods. Closing his own locker and sitting down on the bench. It was strange to him, seeing his best pal so sluggish and tired. In fact, when he thought about it, that was the first time he ever saw him like this. Sure, Zack liked to party a lot and stay up late, but he would always bounce back by the next day! Little did the cadet know, his friend was suffering from something more than just fatigue..

The azure eyed male pulls at his bootstraps, tightening them. "So what happened?"

The SOLDIER slams his locker closed. Shutting his eyes tight for a few seconds. What could he say other than the truth? His clammy hands slid down the cool metal container.

"Um, this extra hot chick came waltzing up to my room last night…" He lies with a wicked grin. Cloud looks up at him. Interested.

"Yeah? Was she really hot, Zack?" The shinra cadet asked, wide eyed and blushing.

The other blue eyed male snickers, placing a foot on top of the bench. "In more ways than one! She was talking about how her boyfriend was supposedly on my floor and she couldn't find his room or some wack shit like that…But anyways! I invite her in.." He continues his story, leaning closer towards his friend and lowering his voice.

"Uh-huh.." Cloud gulps in suspense.

"We start to make out..she takes her clothes off.." The older male whispers.

"Yeah.." the other teen holds his breath.

"And boom! We're at it like two animals in heat! She was into a buncha freaky things, man! But hey, I didn't back down. I aim to please." He laughs, folding his arms across his chest.

"Geez.. You have the wildest adventures!" Cloud smiles.

"…More like the wildest_ imagination, _wouldn't you agree Zack?" A voice intruded their conversations.

Both teen males jumped. Their hearts picking up in pace. That voice.. They knew it too well. Only one man had that voice.. And both weren't too thrilled to see him at that moment.

Sephiroth smiles pleasantly, placing an arm against the lockers and leaning against it. Intrigued. His eyes scan over from the standing SOLDIER and lands on the other male who sat on the bench. Froze like a deer in headlights. Cloud knows the general is watching him. Smiling at him with his stupid, dumb…sexy smile.

"Well.. Look who we have here.. The runaway. Cadet Strife.." The oldest one speaks again, spitefully.

Cloud stares up at him. His face calm, yet his eyes blazing with fury. He just had to pinpoint him out! Why couldn't just leave him alone?

"I never ran away.. Sir.." He shot back.

"Interesting. So do you have a note of absence? Or a slip for official leave?" The silver haired man narrows his eyes.

"..No.." Cloud mumbles, looking down at the floors.

"Well then. Looks as if you've broke a rule." Sephy grins.

"Am I going to be punished or something? If so, get it over with.._Sir._" The shortest one spat, standing to his feet.

Zack watches quietly, shocked at his friend's courage. He wanted to intervene.. But that didn't seem the wisest thing to do at that time.

"Ok, smartass. Stay after training. We'll see how much of a tough guy you really are.. Get lost." He says coldly.

The cadet huffs and snatches his gloves from off the bench. Then turns and storms off towards the arena. He wasn't scared of Sephiroth.. And he won't let him think he can coerce him into anything either.

"Uh, Cloud! I'll catch up to you, ok?" The newbie SOLDIER shouts towards him. The cadet stops and nods, then continues his walk.

"Damn. Must you pick on him the first day he returns?" Zack asks harshly, turning to the other one.

Sephiroth shrugs. Deep down, he was practically overjoyed to see the blonde kid. When he heard his voice from across the locker room, his heart skipped a beat! The general had to go over and talk to him. But he couldn't show his excitement. For one, he didn't even know WHY he was so happy to see him. So what else could he do but reprimand him for his absence?

"Just doing my job." He concludes to the lesser officer. "By the way.. How did you do it? Get him to come back?"

The black haired teen smirked. "I have my ways. What, you though you chased him away for good?"

"I was beginning to think so. But, I guess I was wrong.." With that, the taller one walks away. Being sure Zack didn't see the relieved smile he wasn't able to hold back.

_I'm glad he's back._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Hey hey! So, what did you think of this chappie? Well it seems like our Sephy-san has more going on with him than he knows, eh? And will Zack be able to keep up his deal with the general? Oh, and what about our Cloudy-boy?

Ugh, punishment for ditching training..

Who knows what wicked ideas I have in my dark, somewhat sadistic, mind… -evil laughter followed by lightning strikes-

Anyhoo, o.O

Thanks for reading! And I love the reviews! Thank you my wonderful reviewers! -hugs- My imagination is running overtime with this one, I swear! I'm already working half way through chapter 12! And that's fast for me!

see you next chapter!


	11. Level 11

**Level 11: **Mapping the World

It stung. It stung so bad.

Teeth clenched in stress. Beautiful blue eyes squint down, blocking out the scorching bright light from the sun and the hot, salty sweat that poured down his forehead. And his hands. The real source of the pain. They clutched the thick rope that hung high above the ground. Trembling and slipping down, wet from more sweat and perhaps a bit of blood from his blisters. His knees clamped on to the hanging lifeline that kept him from falling a good seventy feet to the hard, dry ground below him.

With a loud grunt, the cadet held tight to the rope with his left; reaching upwards to the skies and grabbing down on the dirt covered rope once more. He pulls himself higher. His arms shook with fatigue and pain. His palms burned fiercely. His whole body swayed in the still, humid air on that dreaded obstacle climbing line. The cadet cries out in pain. Wanting to let go and fall. Anything to end this all…

_Nnno! No! No! I'll go on! I..I can do this! He won't make me show my weakness. Never again! I'll show him.. The bastard.._

Cloud thinks to himself, pushing himself forward. Using his legs along with his hands. He squirms up the heavy rope. Smearing a light crimson color as he went. The solid cord scraped across his smooth, slicked abdomen. Cutting his skin every now and again. His shirt would've helped, but it felt as if it weighed a hundred tons on his back. Soiled with sweat and dirt.

"Keep moving!" Someone barked.

The blonde looks down under him. The general standing a few feet away. His hands on his hips and a slight frown on his face. They've been out here for hours now. Yet the cadet refused to quit! All Sephiroth wanted was for the little male to collapse over and give up. Maybe shed a few tears. Perchance he'd say those strange words again… Then he would throw it all in his face. About how he needed the silver haired other.. And how he wanted him back. That would be perfect.

"Uhh!!…" Cloud croaked as his fingering slipped.

He started falling downward. He reached out to grab back hold of the rope, but he swung and missed. The rope tangled around his foot, catching him. His body jerk to a halt, swinging back and forth. His wide opened eyes locked on to the ground. The cadet turns to see the line wrapped around his ankle, painfully. Carefully, he reaches up to pull himself back up when the rope unravels itself and he falls once again. This time not stopping until his back slams down into the hard dirt trail. The air was drained from his lungs by impact.

Cloud coughs severely, his arm reaching out as if to pull at something. His dry throat burned along with his oxygen deprived lungs. He rolls over to his side, cradling himself in a fetal position. Desperately sucking in air. Unable to talk and on the brink of blacking out.

"..Finally.." Sephiroth sighs quietly, walking over to him. He grabs hold of the still swinging rope, making it hang in place.

"Have you learned your lesson now?" He speaks again.

Cloud dug his fingertips into the ground. Shaking his head sadly. Defeated by himself. After a few moments, the cadet pulls himself up into a sitting position now. His hand clutching his aching shoulder. His eyes slowly look up to the other. Watching him through narrowed eyes. He hated him. Why did he constantly make him feel so low? So useless? Tears stung at his eyes. He sniffs, then wipes his nose with the back of his hand. Blood smeared across his knuckles.

"..Yessir." The cadet says in an almost inaudible tone.

"Can you walk?"

The blonde slowly stands. He sways then groans a bit, landing on the foot that got caught in the rope. From the feel of it, he managed to sprain it. He hops on his good foot before proceeding to limp away, being sure to not apply too much pressure on his injury.

------------------

They both of them entered the air conditioned main building. The cold air felt good to the both of them. Cloud sighed, stilling limping behind the general. His shirt hung over his shoulder. He didn't bother putting it back on. Honestly, he was way too tired to even bother with it. The cadet kept his head down for the duration of the walk. He didn't want to look at Sephiroth. Not even his back. He just wanted to take a cool shower and lay down. His whole body was hurting. It took almost all the energy he had to just walk.

They reached the business wing of the Shinra office building. Cloud was about to go his separate way when he heard a finger snap. He knew what he meant by it, so without a word he changed direction and continued to follow the commander. Dreading it. Into the general's office.

Seph closed the door as the cadet limped in. Cloud sat down in one of the chairs aligned against the wall, furthest from the desk. He didn't want to be too close to him. The eldest man walks slowly over to his desk, sitting on the edge. His emerald eyes watched over him. The cadet refused to look in his direction. His eyes focused on the floor instead.

"Do you need first aid?" Sephiroth asked gently.

"I'll be fine." He replies coldly.

Seph reaches behind his desk into a drawer. After shuffling through it a few seconds, he grabs hold of a small bottle. He then walks over to the teen and sits in the chair next to him.

"Here." He opens the bottle of aspirins.

"Why are you acting like you care so damn much?" Cloud suddenly snaps, his eyes now glaring at him.

"Just take them, cadet." The general growls.

"I don't need your fucking help." The other spat back.

Fighting back the immense urge to shove the pills down the teen's throat, the silver haired male stands quickly. "Fine! Don't take them."

"Then can I leave?"

"No." Sephiroth chuckles.

Cloud was about to speak again, but the air got caught in his throat. After a series of harsh coughs, he held his chest. It hurt. He needed water. At least that. He sits back in the chair, resting the back of his throbbing head against the wall. The older one turns from him, sitting the medication down on his desk. He felt… guilty.

Guilty because he knew Cloud was suffering from more than just physical pain. Every time he looked into the cadet's eyes, his heart sank. The glow that once burned in them were gone. The glow only Sephiroth could create. Was it possible he really had said something to hurt the teen? Could Cloud really have been in love with him? Sephiroth shook his head slightly, dismissing any lingering thoughts and feelings. It was all WAY too confusing. He didn't need anyone to love him. If the feeling even existed, why would he need it now?

"Stay." The general sudden spoke, pointing to the tired Shinra officer. He then walked out the office, closing the door behind him.

---------

"_I honestly have feelings for you! I care about you more than anyone! You're awesome.. Powerful, charismatic, and brilliant. All I want is to be by your side!.."_

Azure eyes fluttered open slowly.

Cloud sat up slowly, his body disagreeing harshly. He was sprawled out over the chairs in the general's office. He must've fallen asleep waiting for the man to return. He groans resting back into the wooden chair. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable rest, but the short nap felt good. The cadet probably would've slept longer if he wasn't dreaming about his stupid speech to Sephiroth.

"Damn.. If only.." He mumbled under his breath, looking at the door. Maybe he should just go..

Just then the door opened, startling the teen. Seph came through, closing the door behind him with his foot. He carried a white paper bag in his hand. He stops in front of the other male, smirking a bit.

"Were you asleep?" He asks.

"..How would you know?" Cloud grumbles, unenthused.

"You have the imprints on your face." The taller male tossed the bag down into the blonde's lap.

After rubbing his face, the cadet opens the bag. Peeking inside. Once recognizing the contents, he slowly looks up at the general. Arching a brow curiously.

"What's this for? Is it laced with something?"

Sephiroth shakes his head, rolling his eyes. If he wanted to hurt or have sex with the blonde, he would've done it by now. Cloud digs down into the bag, satisfied with the reply he got, and retrieved the sandwich wrapped in saran wrap. Quickly, he rips the thin plastic cover from the food and digs his teeth down into it. Ah, it was turkey. His favorite. His eyes soon caught on to something else in the bag. His hand shot back into pulling out a bottle of water. Hastily, he removes the cap and gulps the cold, clear fluid down. Washing down the chewed sandwich.

"Did this come from the cafeteria?" The blonde finally spoke.

"Yes." The superior answered, sitting back on the edge of his desk.

"…Thanks.. I guess." Cloud whispers, taking another bite.

"You're welcomed." Seph smiles, happy that the food bought him so more time with the teen. Well.. Unforced time.

A moment of silence crept over them. Cloud chewed silently, still watching the floor. Sephiroth sat there as well, cleaning his nails with an envelope knife. It was kind of weird between them. The general wanted to go back to talking with the cadet. He didn't necessarily want to sleep with him, but that would be nice as well. He missed his company.. No matter how he denied it. Never had he met such a person as Cloud. Absolutely no one was interesting enough to continue seeing past a few one night stands. The silver haired bishie never thought about one singular person as much as he thought about the cadet! Day in and day out.. He could push those astonishing blue eyes to the farthest corner of his mind, yet they would still seep back. Haunting him. It was maddening!

"Sephiroth.."

The named one looked up quickly. "What is it?"

Cloud paused for a moment, then turned to look at the man he adored. Even when the blonde called himself utterly through with him, he still couldn't help but admire him. He looked like a dream sitting there in his black fitted tank top and matching leather pants. Well groomed silver hair laid neatly behind him. Contrasting his exquisite green eyes.

The teen licked his lips before speaking again.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you didn't want to waste your time with me." He says, holding back a pained sigh.

Seph looked back down at his nails. His hand fiddling with the small knife nervously. He couldn't tell him that he was having all these strange and alarming feelings for him! What would that do to his reputation?

"I don't know." the general smirks, looking back up to him.

"Don't you have another person to be with now?" Cloud asks bitterly.

"..Perhaps," The older one sit's the knife down on the desktop. "But what does that have to do with you and me?"

"A lot. I mean, why waste your time with me? You could be fucking the brains out of some other person. Another person that wouldn't grow attach and slow you down, right?" The younger male asks, crumbling the white paper bag into a ball. It felt like his heart was swelling.. Talking to him about this.

"I like to determine what's a waste of my time and what isn't. I want to still talk with you.. If you're not still upset with me."

"Well I am. And probably always will be." The other replied, standing.

Now having a better understanding of what Cloud was probably feeling, the general stands as well. Walking closer to him. "Look, about all of that.." he started awkwardly.

"What about it? You forgot something else to crush my heart with?" The blonde went on heatedly.

"No.. I.." Sephiroth trailed off.

"Then what-!"

Panicking a bit, the taller male grabs the cadet by the side of the arms, pulling him closer. He lowers his head and connect his lips with the smaller set. Cutting Cloud off in mid sentence. It felt so good to kiss those soft lips again. He knew Cloud missed it too as he felt the teen's legs buckle. They shared a gentle moan, the shorter one allowing himself to be pulled closer. Then Cloud thought about what was happening…

Angrily, the cadet shoves his commander away from him. Nearly knocking himself back as well. Seph stumbles back a few paces. Shocked. It all happened so fast!

Cloud's chest heaved heavily, his forearm covering his mouth for a few moments. A tear fell down his face as he glared at the other one.

"Still want to talk, huh?" the teen hissed after lowering his arm.

"No!.. That's not what I meant!" Sephiroth shouts, still frazzled.

"Stay away from me, you fucking jerk!" Cloud cries, opening the office door and storming out the best he could with one good foot.

"Wait-! Cloud. Let me explain!" The general calls down the hall, yet choosing not to pursue.

"Fuck!" He hollers, punching a crater into the wall before returning back into his office, slamming the door.

He sits down at his desk, running a hand through his long hair. Leaning forward, he then rests his head in his hands. "Ugh, God did I screw that up.." he sighs agitated.

A brief knocking was heard at his door before someone opened the door a bit. A red haired man pokes his head through.

"About that hole.." Reno started.

Sephiroth looks up, staring at him with a dangerously icy stare.

"..Yeeeeaah, I'll let maintenance work that out." The turk says quickly, closing the door back.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh wowz. Did anyone see that coming? 0.0;

Poor Sephy-san. I think he just has issues expressing himself..

Cloud's quite the trooper though, so no one can say for sure!

I hoped you liked! And will continue to read! Reviews.. Are candy to the writer's soul, so thanks for them all! Seeya soon!


	12. Level 12

**Level 12: **Side Quests & Mini Games

The newly appointed SOLDIER snickers to himself loudly. His boots thudding down the hall as he quickly rounded a corner, holding tight to a big box of contraband. He peeks down the dimly lit and relatively abandon hallway. All was quiet. He dashes off. Raven hair flowing in the breeze of his sprint. A small bottle rocket plop out the box, hitting the linoleum floor with a loud clack. Zack stops, turning around to retrieve the fallen object.

"Come to poppa, little Hell raiser." He grins, anxious to get to Cloud's room.

A light above flickers loudly. Drawing his blue eyes up to the ceiling.

"SEPHIROTH!" A muffled voice sliced through the otherwise still air.

Zack clutched the box, his eyes dancing around the corridor, trying to find the source. If he was caught with the box of fireworks and such, he would be in deep shit! Concluding the shrilled calling was from the staff room behind him, the teen breaks. Running as fast as his powerful legs would carry him.

Suddenly, the huge gray door from the east exit of the staff room came bursting open in front of him. Slamming against the wall behind it. Zack came to a screeching halt, sliding several inches ahead. He desperately scraped and sped away in the opposite direction. Cutting behind another corner. He pressed his back against the cool wall. The box slipping slowly from his sweaty grasp. He rests his head along the wall, closing his eyes and panting quietly. His heart was racing! What was all this about? It had to be well past midnight, why so much action? Sweat rolled down his forehead as he reopened glistening, ice blue eyes. He turned his head to the side, facing the hall he ran back from. He licked his lips and calmed his breathing down. In hopes of hearing any conversation.

"Sephiroth!" The voice of an older man rang out again, this time louder. The person had to be standing in the hall now.

"Get back here, now!"

The black haired teen arched a brow in interest. Was Seph in trouble? ..For once. He grins a bit, squatting down to sit the box on the floor. He then continues to duck as he walked closer to the corner. He braced himself, one hand on the floor, the other pressed against the wall. And peeks around slowly.

There stood a man in a white lab coat. Long black hair laid down his back. It looked to be Hojo. Zack looks past him to the other that paused a few feet down the hall. Obviously Sephiroth. His eyes seemed to murderously stare down the older man. The general was pissed. Better yet, furious. Zack smiled a bit, glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that glare.

"You cannot just simply ABANDON the extractions!" Hojo shouts again, sounding just as pissed as the other looked.

"Why the fuck not?" The taller one asks in a calmer tone. Deflecting the anger that radiated off him.

"Months and months of research went into this! Look at the bigger picture, fool! You must continue until we reach a more stable level!" The scientist gestures wildly in the air.

"Stable level?" The eavesdropping teen repeats in a mumble, confused about what was happening.

"I'm tired of hearing that over and over again! And I'm tired of feeling like shit! There is no 'stable level' for me!" The silver haired one roars back.

"Yes there is! I promise you!"

"Your words mean nothing to me.." Seph shakes his head slowly, again turning to leave once more.

"You have to take the injections!" Hojo laughs mockingly.

"Well then, I quit." The other concluded simply.

The shorter one frowns. "Q-Quit! Impossible!"

"Oh yeah? There's not a man in all of Shinra that can stop me from walking out these doors. You of all people should know this." The general hissed.

Zack gasps silently. Was he really hearing all of this?

"Fine, be that as it may. But I hope you do understand the retribution for your actions.." The evil little man snickers.

Sephiroth cocks his head to the side, turning and walking a bit closer to the scientist. Curious. "Retribution?"

"Yes. If you leave, then we'll have to find a replacement."

Seph smirks slowly. "What makes you think I care about you finding another? I don't care about anyone here."

The spying SOLDIER frowns. An eyebrow twitching in unheard rage.

"Oh-ho! I wouldn't speak so fast, Sephiroth. There's a Shinra cadet you seem to favor. The one you've placed in your SOLDIER training class. Cadet Cloud Strife. I've done my homework on him. True there wasn't any special results from his biological reaction to the basic mako exposure, but there's other things that can be done. Much worse things than you have ever been through.."

Sephiroth remained quiet for a moment.

Zack's mouth gaped open a bit. Cloud would be in danger! Oh shit, what was Sephiroth going to do? Then the teen thought about it…

"…Cloud's screwed!" He concluded under his breath.

The mad scientist smiled, then chuckled dryly. He knew what would be coming in a few seconds.

Silver brows gathered together in an enraged scowl. His teeth clutched together tightly, his ungloved hands withdrew into tight fists at his side. He slowly advanced on the scientist, backing him flat against a wall.

"I'll…" The younger male started.

"..Kill you? Massacre you?… Disembody me with your bare hands? Sephiroth.. Killing me would change nothing. I believe you understand this. And I also believe you know your best bet.." Hojo speaks calmly, despite his current situation.

"You are to never lay a bony finger on Strife, got that?" The general warned, handing over his arm slowly.

Zack nearly toppled over. Could he believe his eyes? Did the totally selfish, self-centered jerk of a man just sacrifice himself, in some sort of way, for… little ol' Cloudy-boy? What on Earth was going on? Did stuff like this happen all the time around here at night? ..damn.

"Here, Sephiroth? You do know the side-effect-"

"Just… get it over with." The taller male sighed, looking away.

The unknown watcher witness the scientist reach inside his lab coat and pull out a rather large looking hypothermic needle. Zack shivered in fear. Needles that big.. Were ungodly. He held tight to the wall as he watched the needle be injected into the outreached arm with no mercy. Sephiroth made no sound.

"The reaction should kick in a few moments. Then we should see how your body reacts.." Hojo grumbles, withdrawing the sharp object and replacing in back in his coat.

Before the silver haired male could reply, he felt sick. His vision blurred a bit and the surroundings around him seemed to spin under his feet. His hand shot up to his forehead, trying to ease the sudden pounding inside his head. Hojo watches with vague pleasure. Wanting the general to suffer for his insubordination. Next time, he'd cooperate better.

Seph stumbles backwards, his back landing against the adjacent wall. His world slowly fading out.

"You..b-bastard.." He managed to growl at the man in front of him. His strength failing, now slowly sliding down to the floor.

The evil scientist even cackled gently, pushing the frame of his wiry glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. The sickened man sits on the floor. Desperately fighting to stay awake. Unfortunately he lost the battle and tips over to the side, hitting the floor softly. His hazed eyes finally shut and he lost consciousness.

"I guess I shouldn't have given him the whole dosage. Oh well.. Good night, Sephiroth." Hojo nodded his farewell and made his way down the hall, whistling an slow eerie melody.

Zack waited until he heard the elevator doors clamp shut way down at the end of the hall before he stood. He bends over and picks up the box, walking quietly down the hall. His eyes glued on his commander as he laid on the floor. Out like a light. His feet come to a stop, planting him right in front of the man. Silver hairs laid scattered underneath him. Some clinging to the soft material of the black tank top he wore so well. His face was a bit pale, yet still attractive. The teen smirked, that's what he gets..

"No wonder you're such a prick.. Look at what you go through." He shakes his head, shrugging. And continuing his journey with his box of fun.

"Yet.." He stops once more, the contents of his box shifting against the side. "..I can't completely ignore what you did for Cloudy-boy.."

His azure eyes find their way to the sleeping mass.

"You could've just walked outta here and never looked back. Leaving Cloud to have to deal with this.. Weird.. Twilight Zone type shit.. But I can't help but wonder why you did it.." Zack speaks again to deaf ears.

"Dammit it all.. Upsy daisy.." He sighs, dropping the box and picking up the SOLDIER general.

------------------------------------------------------------

"No! No fucking way!" Cloud hissed under his breath at his best friend.

Zack sighs, pushing the unconscious piggyback rider higher up on his back. What was Cloud's problem anyway? Didn't he know just how hard it was to carry Sephiroth while kick-pushing a box full of fireworks down the hall without getting caught? Not to mention having to climb all those stairs..

"C'mon, Cloudy boy! At least until after tomorrow!" The SOLDIER pleaded, looking around the empty dorm hall.

"It only takes a day for him to get back on his feet! This isn't happening again, dammit."

"Well he can't stay in my room! They're having inspections in the SOLDEIR dormitories!" The black haired one explained.

The blonde looks down at his bare feet, resting the side of his face against the door in thought for a second. He snaps his fingers and turns from his best pal, bending over to fetch something. Soon he returns, holding his boots in one hand and slipping his card key into his back pocket with his other. Zack backs up as the younger male closes his room door and drops his shoes to the floor. He quickly began to step into them before speaking.

"We're going to drop him off in his room and split." the shinra cadet shrugs, slipping a finger into the opening of his boot. Helping his bare heel slide in.

"Great idea. Only one problem though kiddo.. WE DON'T HAVE THE KEY." Zack growled, tired already.

"Like that's ever stopped you before." Cloud mumbled, picking up the box for him.

"Yeah, but the security around these levels are weak. There's no telling what type of systems they have on the higher levels."

Cloud shakes his head. They would at least have to try. He didn't want Seph no where near his bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok this is it." The older male announced as they walked up to the door.

Cloud sat the box down. "Exactly how did you know the way here?"

"Uh.. I've been around these parts before..But anyways, check his pockets." Zack says, turning slightly to give the other one access to the general's sides.

The cadet feels around the knocked out man's hips. Searching for the slats of pockets. He didn't like touching him so. His fingers trembled. After a few seconds, the tip of his index and middle fingers found their way underneath a strip of leather fabric. Cloud pushes his hand in, being sure not to wonder to far towards the crotch, and digs around. Nothing. He reaches around to the other side, repeating the process. Still nothing.

"Stop being so shy, Cloud. Pretend it's a date or something and check his back pockets!" Zack sighs, scooting the heavy body upwards once again. He kept sliding.

"Shut up! I am!" the blonde snaps back, easing his hands into the silver haired leader's back pockets. Cloud grits his teeth, feeling his palm glide over the firm, yet smooth ass. He felt his fingers twitch. Involuntarily groping him. It felt nice…

"G-Got it!" Cloud cheered, happily retrieving the cardkey from the pocket. Thank God he didn't have to check the other pocket.

Once gaining access to the locked door, the youngest male opens the door and holds it as Zack carried Seph inside. Cloud feels along the wall, searching for the switch while his pal fumbled around the apartment in the dark. The lights suddenly came on, and the cadet looks around in awe. Sephiroth place was huge! Well.. A LOT bigger than his dorm at least. He walks towards the sitting room slowly, feeling a bit jealous. It must be awesome to be the general of SOLDIER.

The black haired male shivers slightly, the general was breathing against his sensitive neckline.

"Hey, I think he's going to wake up soon. We need to drop him off and split." Zack tells the other one.

Cloud snapped out of his observatory state and nodded. "Right.. Dump him on his bed and we'll go."

The gang heads into the bedroom. The shortest male once again turns the lights on, shocked. His bedroom was large as well. In the center stood the rather large bed. Floor-length windows on one side of the room, and a huge closet on the other; and what looked like a bathroom next to it.

"Zack.. This place is heaven compared to ours!" Cloud spat suddenly, still wide eyed.

The newbie SOLDIER plops the heavy man down on his bed, watching him bounce lightly into place. That was a big relief! He rubs his shoulder and turns to looks at his friend, smirking gently.

"Yeah, no telling.." He sighed.

Watching Zack free his arms reminded the cadet about what he was carrying. "Oh, that box! …I left it outside in the hall. What's in it?"

"Hey! Go get it before someone else does. That about $300 worth of fireworks."

"$300 worth of fire-! Zack how the hell did you manage to get so many fireworks?" The blonde races off to fetch the box.

Cloud returns a few moments later with the box smiling brightly. He loved fireworks! The loud pops, the bright colors and the smell of smoke! It all was great! The raven haired one arches a brow with curiosity.

"You had to get rid of them before inspections, huh?" Cloud asks, digging through the contents.

"Yup. Why'd you bring them in here? He's going to wake up soon."

"Because I have an idea.." The blondie smirks grabbing a bottle rocket.

Zack watched quietly as his best friend walks over to the sleeping man, rolling him over. He held back a laugh as Cloud promptly stuck the small rocket inside Sephiroth's mouth. But, he began to worry as he pulled out a lighter to light it..

"Hey, Cloudy-boy-!" He snatches the lighter away before the flame could ignite the fuse.

"What's the problem? If we run, he'd never know who did it.." The cadet whined, reaching for the lighter. He was serious. He would get that evil jerk back anyway he could.

"He wouldn't know who did it because he would be dead! You're trying to blow his fucking head apart!" Zack shouts, stealing the rocket away as well.

"Nooo, that little thing couldn't possibly do that much damage to him! It'll just burn his face off!" He pounced his pal, wrestling him to the floor as he desperately tried to retrieve the items back.

"Wrong, Cloudy-boy! This..Ow! You little-! THIS is a B-52 lil' phantom doom! The best of the best! It may be little, but it packs major heat!" Zack explains while being slammed to the floor. Somehow he dropped the lighter, but he still held tight to the bottle rocket.

"Give me it, damn you!" Cloud shouts, gripping the lighter and flicking the flint, producing a flame.

The bigger one squirmed underneath him, stretching his arm out on the floor, above his head. The blonde one grits his teeth as he wiggled his way up the older male's body. Pressing and rubbing against the SOLDIER's body. Zack grunts, unable to ignore their proximity. They were suppose to be fighting, but his mind soon drifted far from it. His free hand glides under Cloud's loose fitting shirt, caressing his skin. Cloud jumps and looks down into Zack's glistening, deep blue eyes. The other one just smiles slightly, shrugging his shoulders. Hey, he found a chance and took it.

"Zack.." He says gently, calming down.

"Sorry Cloudy-boy, you got to me." He whispers, still stroking him under his shirt.

"…I don't understand." the one on top says.

"Then let me clarify.." Zack smirks, removing his hand from under the shirt and brining it up to the other teen's jaw line.

After tracing his thumb across Cloud's trembling lips, he pulls him down. Engulfing his lips with his own. The SOLDIER was further thrilled to feel him participate as well. What started as a timid kiss soon turned into a passionate one. Deepening the kiss with tongue exploration.

As they expressed whatever hidden desire they kept bottled up, the rocket tumbled out of Zack's hand and rolled towards Cloud's other hand. Which held the still very much lit lighter. The fuse landed gently against the shinra cadet's curled fingers. Reaching up to the small flame and igniting itself. No one noticed the hiss of the lit rocket. Of course not, since two were on the floor making out and the other was blacked out. Not until the loud screech from the launching fire hazard blasted out, that is.

"Oh shit! Cloud you lit it!!" The blacked haired man broke the kiss with a jump, pulling the other back with him.

"Huh? I-I forgot I was still holding the lighter!" He panics, ducking as the rocket zipped off the floor and ricocheted off the wall.

They watched in horror as it loudly flew out the room, and into the living room. The two teens scrambled off the bedroom floor and out the room as well, following the rocket's path of destruction. Cloud ducks a second time as the screeching firecracker slams into a picture frame not too far from him, causing the small rocket to once again change direction. The frame shatters and crumbles down to the floor. It flies down the hall and into it's final destination, the main door. With a deafening pop, it explodes in many pretty colors. Along with a few extra sparks of blue and white. White smoke turns into gray, then black. Loud crackling and zaps could be seen through the smoke screen.

"Wow. If we didn't wake him up before, he's sure as hell up now." Zack coughed, fanning the thick smolder away.

Cloud takes his shirt off and uses it as a fan, walking closer to the door. It smelt like burning plastic. A violent spark shot out, causing him to jump back a bit. His eyes narrows themselves. Something wasn't right. That rocket didn't hit the door.. Well at least not the wooden part. Inching closer, he investigates. Then curses loudly. Without thinking he grabs the doorknob, and quickly releases it. Waving his hand violently. It was hot!

"Holy crap, we're screwed!" The blonde shouts, turning around. A few more white and blue sparks danced behind him.

"What happened?" The taller one walks up to the door. Now that some of the smoke was cleared, he could see the situation better.

The knob was completely black, the small electronic device that reads cardkeys underneath it was still smoking. The outer plating partly melted. Zack thinks for a minute, reaching out for the handle.

"No. It's hot." The other one warns him, still holding his own hand.

"Shit, man. Don't tell me we busted the door?" The SOLDIER groans, running a hand through his long black hair.

"I don't think its going to open until the system is replaced!"

Both males exchanged glances. Frightened ones.

"WE'RE TRAPPED IN SEPHIROTH'S APARTMENT!!!" They cried in unison, tumbling down to the floor in distress.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: O.O

I don't know where this is going myself anymore!! So zany those two are! So what do you think? Am I secretly plotting something so sinister that even _**I**_ don't see coming? Perhaps, lol.

I hope you liked and thanks as always for the wonder reviews. Keep reading, I'm sure it'll get even…stranger.

'Til next time!


	13. Level 13

**Level 13: **NC Characters and Plays

"Well.. He's still out, believe it or not.." Cloud says as he walks over to the fallen picture frame, picking it up gently.

"..Damn.." Zack murmurs while fumbling around with the door. Maybe he could fix it..

The blonde turns to look at the other briefly. Hearing him curse every now and then. He sighs, looking back at the shattered pieces of glass. Cloud cautiously picks up a piece, fitting it back in place over the painted picture of a Japanese water garden. It was a beautiful painting. Sephiroth would probably be furious when he awakens to see it damaged. Oh well. The cadet smirks, dropping it back down to the floor. The older male, now frustrated, stands up. Snatching off the oven mitt from his hand.

"Its not going to open unless we blast the whole door down. Leave it to Shinra and its damned electric locks.." The SOLDIER says dryly, turning to Cloud.

"Then lets knock it down."

Zack shook his head slowly. "Can't. That kinda force will trigger the alarm system."

"So we're trapped in here.." Cloud mumbles, dragging his feet over to the sofa were he plops down on it.

"Cloud, why didn't you just agree to stash him in your room?" Zack asks walking up and sitting across from him in a chair.

"Because I don't want him in there! He's a creep.." The smaller one snaps.

The both of them sat quiet for a moment. Worried and tired. What were they going to do now? Who knew when the general was going to wake up! They could be stuck in there for days.

"I'm going to wake him up." Zack stood suddenly, cutting the silence.

"We.. Shouldn't. He's got to wake up on his own." Cloud says softly, cupping his face in his hands.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!-"

"Why were we making out, Zack?" the youngest interrupted, looking up at him cautiously.

The SOLDIER boy averts his eyes quickly, turning his back to him and walking away. That totally caught him off guard. He didn't want Cloud to know just how he felt right then.. He wanted to wait a bit longer. When the time was right, but he slipped up. He keeps walking until he reaches a wooden desk. He brushes his fingertips along the surface of it. The older teen could tell Cloud was still waiting for a reply. He could feel those icy blue eyes of his drilling into his back. His mind worked hastily, searching for something to say.

"Zack-" The cadet starts.

Zack shook his head softly, closing his eyes. "I heard you, Cloudy-boy. I don't know why, ok?"

Cloud looks down into his lap. His hands clenching his knees tightly. What the hell was going on? It was crazy! Had he always been gay? No. He still liked girls. He just happened to be surrounded by guys. Attractive ones. That made he feel all randy inside. He taps his injured foot gently. It only ached dully now. The shinra cadet was lucky he had a few days off from training. That gave him time to heal a bit from his punishment.

"Did… you like it?"

The blonde one jerks his head up, hearing the question clearly even though it was whispered.

"I.. Yeah, I kind of did. But it was weird. Because you're my best friend, you know?" Cloud says, scratching the back of his head.

Zack chipped at the wood of the desk with his fingernail, still facing the opposite way. "You're my best friend too. And I love you."

The other male's eyes grew wide with shock. Followed by a blushing. "You love me?"

"A-As a friend would love another friend, of course!" The standing one laughs nervously, finally facing him.

"Oh, right! Yeah, I love you too. We shared a friendship kiss then?"

That was a funny little way to put it.

"You're hilarious, Cloudy-boy. But I don't know how _friendly _that kiss was.." The black haired teen leans back against the furniture with a grin.

"Friends with benefits?" Cloud asks standing to his feet, stretching his arms up to the ceiling.

"H-H-Huh?" Zack stuttered, blushing himself and unsure if he heard correctly.

"What's that under your hand?" The younger one asks innocently, walking over to him and pulling the flyer from underneath his hand.

Zack watched closely, still flustered, as his pal silently read the red sheet of paper. After a few moments, the cadet laughs happily. Looking up from the paper at him. The taller one arches a brow gently, waiting for an explanation.

"It's the annual Shinra Festival! So awesome! And this year theme is: Gladiators!" Cloud smiles with dreamy eyes.

"Oh yeah.. Shinra's way of acting like it really gives a shit.. Meh." He takes the flyer boredly, reading over it.

"Either way, its really cool. SOLDIER gets to show off great techniques for crowds of people. Besides wanting to be as powerful as Sephiroth, I.. I also kinda wanted to perform in the festival as well.." Cloud confesses.

"Oh really, huh? Shinra officers are apart of it as well you know…" The elder states looking back at him.

"Yeah but, only in the parade. I want to perform. I will. Next year for sure!"

Zack smiles at him for a few seconds, concluding something silently. The shorter teen instantly drops his happy face.

"Don't you start with the weakling insults, you bastard." He warns the SOLDIER.

"No, nothing like that at all. I was thinking about trying out for a few parts in it actually. Gladiators.. sounds pretty coo'."

Cloud snickers, crossing his arms against his chest. "You? Act?"

The other slaps the flyer down. "Hell yeah I can!" He jumps on top of the desktop, striking a very theatrical pose. "I am a man of many talents! Besides, I was in my high school's play!"

"….As what? A butler? Paper boy?"

"A tree branch to be exact." He grins proudly.

Cloud bit his lip, avoiding a very loud and perhaps insulting laugh. What the hell kind of role was that? The older guy notices his friend hesitation and frowns, placing a hand on his hip. That was a very tricky role to play! Zack hops down to the floor and sits on the edge of the desk. Gesturing for the other to laugh it up already.

"Think what you want, but I'm trying out for the lead role. And when the spotlight is on me, Cloudy-boy, I'll be sure to point you out in the audience." He smirks.

Cloud smiles back. "Really? That would be so cool. It would mean.. a lot to me."

Zack places his hands on each of the cadet's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. If it was a way to win Cloud's heart, he would gladly do it in a heartbeat. "Then its settled."

Slow handclaps sliced through their touching moment. Startling the both of them instantly. Cloud spun around, Zack peered over the cadet's shoulder as well. Sephiroth sat on the arm of his sofa, smiling softly through his long silver bangs. The blonde one narrows his eyes at him, dreading that he overheard them and now knew his reasons for joining. The raven haired male slides down off the desk and lands softly on the floor, sticking his hands into his pockets. Remaining as cool and calm as ever.

"Well look what the mad scientist dragged in.. Don't you knock?" Zack says coolly.

"No. Being that it is MY apartment and all…" The general says with equal coolness.

"How long were you listening?" Cloud snapped. He wasn't going to play their 'keep your cool' game.

"Oh, not long really. Came in on the part about Zack playing a tree branch.. I didn't have the heart to interrupt." Seph replied, running a hand through his hair. Pulling it from out his face.

"Aren't you the considerate one.." The teen SOLDIER grumbles.

"I do have a few questions though. Like, why is there a box of fireworks sitting in the middle of my bedroom floor? And.." The oldest trails off to point at his front door, letting the eyesore speak for itself.

"Long story." Cloud says quickly.

"Then make it short." The general says darkly, eyeing him.

"Look all that matters is I found you snoozing in the hall and brought you here. With Cloud's help." Zack spoke up, patting his buddy on the back.

Sephiroth raises his brows slowly, thoroughly surprised. He would never had thought Cloud would even care to help him after their episode in his office not too long ago. "Is that so? I'm touched."

"I bet you are." Cloud snorts looking away.

Speaking of that office incident.. "I didn't get a chance to apologize, Cloud. I honestly didn't mean any harm.. That day." The leader says as if it just occurred to him, overlooking the vague insult.

The blonde male looks towards him, intrigued. He didn't know Sephiroth was able to feel apologetic. Of course he didn't buy it. Sure he didn't mean any harm. He just wanted to score.

"You don't have to apologize. You're just wasting air." Cloud shot back, walking away towards the busted door. He decided to turn his attention on something other than the general and his words.

Sephiroth watches as the teen walked away from him. His expression dropped a bit at his failed attempt. He was so happy to see the shinra cadet was there. All he wanted was to clear the air between them for the longest. Alas, Cloud had proven himself hard to get now. But he would win him back. If it was the very last thing he did. Cloud was his and his alone!

"You look a bit sad, Sephiroth. Having relationship problems?" Zack spoke up having sat on the sidelines for a few.

Seph remained quietly, still watching the blonde poke around on his door.

The SOLDIER lowers his voice. "I see. Looks like you've stumbled upon a playmate that plays by his own rules."

"What do you mean by that exactly? …since you have so much to say.." Sephiroth hisses.

Zack leans in towards him, still keeping his distance. "Isn't it obvious? You've played with one too many people.. Cloud doesn't want you anymore."

The general snickers. "No such thing."

"You think that."

"Wrong. I _know _this. You think you've got him all to yourself now, huh? Whatever you can give him, I can deliver a thousand times better.." The tallest boasted quietly.

"Bullshit! You're no better than me." The other whispers back sharply.

Both of them sat back, resuming their normal poses as Cloud turned to them. The cadet blinks slowly, confused by their strange behavior. Zack smiles and waves. Rooting him on as he tried to fix the totaled door. The blonde shook his head and went back to investigating the fried security system. Dismissing them.

"Anyways.." Sephiroth starts again, eyes still Cloud. "I hear he has a thing for the Shinra festival. Don't bother trying to get the lead role. Its been taken."

"Yeah, by me!" Zack snarled back.

The silver haired one laughs, didn't he know who he was talking to?

"All I have to do is show my face and the part will be mines.."

_Oh no! He's right!! _The teen panicked in his mind. God, he hated him! ..should've left his ass on the floor.

"You're a real dick, _Sir. _Our deal is over. I have confidence that Cloud will not want anything to do with you anymore." The newbie SOLDIER says buoyantly.

"Cloud will what?" The blondie asks, turning around to face them a second time.

"..Uh! Cloud will.." Zack began to think up a line.

"..be shocked to see the star of the Shinra festival." Seph completed for him.

Zack growled gently, glaring at the smug general.

"Why?" Cloud asked.

"You'll see, Cloudy-boy." Zack adds.

This was war!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Settle down, settle down and listen up."

The huge crowd of SOLDIERs quieted down quickly in the rather large auditorium. All members were ordered to report there that Saturday morning to audition for different roles in the play-like performance. It was mandatory for them, so training was put on hold until after the festival. Once the noise completely died down, the speaker flips through the stapled documents in his hand, stopping at a certain page.

"Ok, this year it is required for all SOLDIER members to participate in the festival, and coincidentally, I, Rufus, was assigned director of the SOLDIER performance." The brownish-red head speaks clearly from his position on top of the stage.

"Meaning, if you all screw up I look bad. That cannot happen. So this will be treated with the utmost care."

A random cough was the only thing heard from the crowd of distressed fighters.

The executive flips his hair from his face before continuing. "As you all know, everyone was assigned a piece of script to perform in front of myself and two other judges yesterday. After great debate, we have assigned everyone a role in the play."

Tseng steps up on the stage, handing him the ballot.

"For the most part, role assignment was easy. Most of you have no talent." He pauses to shake his head. "But, surprisingly, we could not decide the person who would be playing lead role."

Murmurs gathered up from below Rufus. That was strange.

Zack, standing along the back wall, smirked widely. Folding his arms across his chest. That audition was nothing. He totally wrung the words right from the judges as he acted the role of one of the fighters. He added feeling, emotion and drama to the 2 minute script. Mostly, he imagined Sephiroth stealing Cloud from him in the worst way possible and used it to help him portray his wounded character. He still had a chance to nab that lead role right from under that arrogant general's nose!

"We were shocked to see general Sephiroth himself participating as well. And impressed by his performance."

Seph, standing on the opposite wall of Zack, grinned too. He always had a liking for theatrical art. Acting the script was almost second nature to him.

"So just give the general the part and move on!" A random man shouted from the group of people, followed by a several agreeing handclaps.

"..Booo! Automatic role assignment sucks! Booo!" The newer SOLDIER disagreed loudly, ducking down when people turned and glared.

"I had a feeling this would happen. So to keep things even, we changed the play around a bit. There will be two lead roles. Not only does this solve the problem, it also show the little people we are fair in everything we do. Now that this is said and done, a list will be placed on the wall. Know your role and pick up your scripts. Practice will be held in a week. Memorize it."

With that, the young second-in-command walks from the stage, leaving Tseng and Elena to pin up the papers.

The general parted the crowd roughly, pushing men out the way. When he finally got to the list, his green eyes scanned the names quickly. First he finds Zack's name. Frowning at his assignment. What were they thinking? Pairing him up with a mere weakling as him! Instantly he calms down once he reads the role description.

The silver haired commander turns from the wall and walks over to the table, were he found the raven haired one already standing. He held a script in his hand, flipping through the pages and pretending not to notice his guest.

"Oh. General. Just looking through MY lead role.." He bragged, fanning the papers at him.

Seph smiles gently, looking down at the table and snatching up a different set of papers. "Actually, I'm Tyravian. You're Nelius."

Zack stared as his script was snatched from him and was handed another.

"Apparently, we're rival warlords. Fighting against each other for crowds of noblemen to witness." Sephiroth explained.

"So I have to fight you, huh?" Suddenly, the younger one wasn't feeling so confident anymore.

"Precisely." He says evilly, placing an arm around the teen's shoulders and leaning in a little closer to whisper, "I can't wait to wipe that clever grin right off your face.."

Zack narrows his eyes as the older one pats his head and walks away from him. As if he's won something. This was a play right? Mostly? His fingers went to the last page of his script, looking at the outcome of the final fight between the two leaders. His eyes scanned down to the end, where they froze in horror.

"_Outcome of battle will conclude the performance. Actors are to improvise."_

"..Oh, shit." The SOLDIER proclaims, folding the script in half.

How was he supposed to get through this one? They might as well said stupid Tyravian would be the victor! How sadistic.. But then again, Rufus was in charge. Zack knew he was strong, but no way would he be able to defeat that.. Hercules of a man he called general. Well, he had a chance, since they were to use weapons. Assigned weapons. No way was he about to go against that damned Masamune. As long as it wasn't hand to hand combat, he might be able to pull it off. Or at least not lose too horribly. He didn't need to get totally beat to a pulp in front of Cloud and hundreds of other people..

-----------------------------------

"Hey."

Cloud turned around from his room door to see his best pal walking up to him.

"Hey yourself. So, how did it go?" The other asks, opening his door.

Zack enters his room, closing the door behind him and sitting on the foot of his bed. He sighed a bit before noticing Cloud dressed in his shinra uniform. The cadet began to unbutton the jacket, soon whipping it off and flopping down on his bed. Untying his heavy, black boots.

"I, uh, I got the lead role. Just like I said I would, kiddo." He finally answers, still watching him undress.

"Wow, for real?" The blonde laughed, now undoing his pants buckle.

"Damn straight. Never doubt..me." The older one says remotely, somewhat captivated by his friend's unintentional strip tease.

Cloud pulled his legs from out the pant legs slowly, now sitting on the bed in his boxers and white t-shirt. He tossed the pants over his desk chair and held his hand out for the script, now more comfortable. The other male hands him the papers.

"You're telling the truth, that's a lot of lines to remember.. You don't seem so happy though. Too different from your parts as a branch?" The younger one cracked.

"Ha ha ha. And I'm siked! ..Problem is, I'm not the only one with the lead role."

"Oh? Who else?" Cloud asks, running his hand through his spiky hair a few times.

"My rival in the play also has the lead role. I'm going against Sephiroth…" He says gloomily.

"Well that sucks! I didn't even know he liked that sort of thing."

Zack lays back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I doubt that he does. He's just..trying to make me look like an ass."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Its just a play and no one expects you to defeat him." Cloud replies, rolling the script up into a cylinder and bopping his bud across the abdomen.

"Well I can't let him cream me!… No pun intended."

_He missed that chance. _The SOLDIER adds in his mind.

"So what do you plan on doing? Kicking him in the nuts?" The blonde male chuckles at the thought of it.

Zack paused, arching a brow. It wasn't a bad idea actually. "..I just might. As a last resort. But mostly, I gotta hit the gym. Work on the guns, pecks, etc.."

"You don't have time. You have lines to memorize."

"Multi tasking was invented for times like this. You'll help me out, Cloudy-boy?" He sits up on his elbows, pouting.

Cloud rolls his eyes and gave a half smile. He didn't mind helping him out. "Ok. But you have to supply me with bacon cheeseburgers. And I also have to go to practice. Shinra officers have this complicated march to do as well."

"Thanks." The other smiled back, scooting over to him and gesturing with his finger for him to come closer.

"What?" the younger one asks, leaning towards him.

"You have something on your face." He tells the cadet.

"I do? What is it?"

"This." The bigger male grabs him by the shirt and pulls the shinra pup into him. Connecting their lips gently for a second.

Cloud blushed a bright red as he was released as fast as he was seized. For some reason, he couldn't keep from grinning. He was beginning to like when Zack suddenly did things like that. It was exciting, fun and sent tingles through him. The cadet's eyes slowly met with the other deep azure pools. He'd admit, it made him a bit shy. But he wanted more of it. Cloud missed the feel of affection he once felt from Sephiroth. Though, Zack wasn't Sephiroth, he still cherished the warmth of it. It was different with is best friend. The feeling was a bit deeper. More loving, perhaps.

"What was that for?" Cloud asked him, still locking glares.

_Because I love you.._

"Cause I wanted a kiss." Zack subbed the lines.

The other nodded gently, leaning in and kissing him back. He stole the kiss so fast, the cadet didn't get a chance to return it. The SOLDIER smiled into it, closing his eyes. Oh was it a wonderful feeling! The younger teen scoots himself closer, pressing their chests into each other. His fingers gripping and pulling the other male's sleeves. Zack, now turned on, runs his tongue along Cloud's bottom lip. In turn the cadet opens his mouth and allows his best friend's tongue in. While tongues met, hands roamed. The older teen's hands traveled down the younger teen's sides, guiding him to lay back. The blondie complies, recapturing the taller male's soft lips with his own once his head touched his pillow. Zack was shocked. He never would've though Cloud would be so easy going about this.

"Should we stop?" Zack asks during their heated kiss.

"Why?" The other replies breathlessly.

That was all he needed to hear.

The elder kissed his lips once more before lowering his head to his neckline. Where he began to suck softly. The other moaned out, arching his back and pressing his newly formed erection into him. Cloud's mouth dropped open at the response he caused, feeling a foreign hand cup his crotch. The raven haired man finally departed from his neck and pulled his own tightly fitting shirt from his body. The younger one sat up and looked at him for a few seconds. The situation sunk in. They were about to have sex. And he wanted it. Cloud wanted in more than anything. Zack blinks slowly at him, saying nothing. The both of them were breathing hard as if they were running a marathon. On his knees now, the SOLDIER moves back. Giving his friend better access to his pants. The cadet reached with slightly trembling hands and unbuckles his partner's belt. Then unzips the fly. The darker haired one gasps gently, re-closing his lust filled eyes. Quivering at the delicious sensation of Cloud's fingertips brushing against his harden manhood.

Cloud was hesitant at first, but he continued stroking the reacting erection through his pal's undies. Moving from the base and straight up to the top. Just under the older male's navel. Zack was pretty..tall in that department. Yet he hadn't encounter any other guy who wasn't. ..Well, the only other he slept with was well equipped too.

He wanted to see it.

The cadet's fingers curled over the brim of Zack's red boxers. Pulling them down softly, stopping mid-thigh. His blue eyes were greeted with the bare appendage. Saluting him fully.

"..I said I was big for my age." The older one whispers, running his hand through the other's electric yellow hair.

Soon those very same fingers grabbed hold to the short hair. Something warm and wet slid across the underside of his member. A second lick made his very legs tremble. To keep from harming the younger one, Zack released his hair. Dropping his hands to Cloud's shoulders.

"I never… tried before." Cloud explained, grabbing hold to his manhood and easing it into his mouth.

"..Oh, Cloud.." Zack moaned, pulling at his shirt. He didn't know how much more he could take before losing it.

The younger teen moved the member in and out his mouth, massaging it with his mouth slowly. He didn't really know how to do it exactly. So he tried to imitate the same actions he remember Sephiroth did to him that night he lost his virginity. He was fairly sure the general was _well _experienced in that field..

The SOLDIER licked his lips. Cloud was pretty damn good. He couldn't help but wonder if Seph was the reason for this. He quickly stopped thinking about it once the cadet slid his tongue over his tip..

"Fuck!.." The black haired male growled, ripping the blonde's shirt from him.

The shinra lackey jumps, startled by the sudden action. He leaves his buddy's crotch and looked down at his shirt. Gasping as it slid down his shoulder blades on each side. Completely torn in half. What was with them and ripping his shirts? Zack blinks a few times, returning to reality. He too was shocked by his own actions. He wasn't even aware of his behavior.

"I.. Liked this shirt." Cloud sighed, but smiled anyways. He couldn't be mad about anything at that moment.

"…My bad.. Look I gotta run. Got.. Stuff to do." The other mumbles, quickly tucking himself back into his pants.

"Wha-? If it's the shirt, I don't care. I'll get another.." The cadet says, hoping the other would stay.

"Nah, I just.. Should be going! I got to start on those lines, remember? Don't want general asshole to show me up!" He forces a laugh, fastening his belt buckle back in place.

"Right now?" Cloud frowns a bit. He wanted to get laid, damn it!

The SOLDIER practically leaps from the bed and hurries over to the door. He opens and waves briefly before stepping out. Almost letting the door shut on him before he remembered his left behind script.

"Heh. Left me scripty." He smiled, grabbing the papers from off the cadet's bed. Then made his way out the door and dashing down the hall without looking back.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A double update for my loyal readers! Yay!

Crazy turn of events though, huh? Where will this lead to, you ask? I..do not know. XD Guess you gonna have to read on to find out! D: Thanks for reading so far though! I hope you likey as much as I do writing it! Thanks for the awesome reviews as well. -hugs-

Til the next dose of insanity!


	14. Level 14

**Level 14: **Breaking Point

**Beeeep!**

The small sound coming from a digital watch on a neighboring desk went off. Signaling the beginning of another hour.

Quiet pants could be heard in the dark, silent room of a certain SOLDIER. A bead of sweat rolls down his temple as he turns his head to the side, settling it down into the soft, comforting pillow. His hand still held tight to his exposed privates. Covered in a warm, thick fluid he secreted only seconds ago. It was the third time that night.

Correction; that morning. It was nearly 5 a.m.

But he wasn't satisfied yet. No where near it.

Zack groans deeply into his pillow, frustrated to the max. He missed a chance to have Cloud. To finally feel him, taste him.. Everything he ever dreamed was only minutes away! His beloved was actually willing to go along with it. Consensual sex! The things he would've done to him… But.. It wouldn't have meant anything. He didn't want them to just fuck. He wanted Cloud to know exactly how much he cared about him first.. He wanted him to feel the same way too. No, he wasn't after sex. Zack wanted to make love.

His icy blue eyes opened themselves slowly. Staring off into space, depressed.

The SOLDIER didn't want a friend with benefits neither. He's been there, done that. At the end of the day, you only end up feeling as empty as you did before the casual sex. He wanted more. A person he could share everything with. His body, heart and soul. And that person was his best friend.

Now how could he explain all this?

Swinging his feet off the bed and onto the floor, he stands up. After fixing himself properly, he walks over to a pile of clothing. Fetching some shorts to wear. He slips them on and turns in the dark, looking for his bath towel. He wouldn't be able to sleep, so he might as well get cleaned up and find something to take his mind off his problems. Finding the towel, he grabs hold. The fibers stuck to his sticky hand. The teen snickers, wiping it off.

"Where's my shirt?" He thinks out loud, scratching his head. "Ahh.." he snaps his fingers as it hit him.

He left it in Cloud's room.

Zack knew it was too early to go get it. Besides, he didn't want to face the younger male at that moment. In fear of another erection.

No one would be up this early on a Sunday morning. Even if the gym was always open. He'd take a shower and work out, while reading a few lines. That would ease his mind. Grabbing his lucky dog tags from off the edge of his desk, he heads out.

------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth sat in his office contently. Feet propped up on his desk, reclined in his desk chair. He turned the page of his script slowly before sitting it down in his lap. He closed his eyes, rubbing them softly. He was almost done memorizing his lines. The general wanted to get memorization out the way so he could work on the performance part more. He would definitely steal the show from Zack. And get Cloud back.

"..I shall spare no warrior his destined demise. Draw your sword." He recited quietly. This would be fun.

It was quiet on his floor. No one was up this early. Unlike in his apartment as maintenance worked on his door before they left on vacation. He couldn't believe those two! Cloud and Zack… Yet, he owed them for helping him when he was sick.

He leans back, yawning loudly and stretching briefly before something outside his opened door caught his attention. A small, echoing noise. Perhaps footsteps from down the hall.

He hoped it wasn't someone looking for him. It was too early to deal with people.

Unless it was Cloud looking for some early morning exercise.

The general grins, folding his arms behind his head and listening to the approaching footsteps. Louder and louder it grew until.. A body walked past his door. A familiar, shirtless one. With black, somewhat spiky hair.

Seph sits upright and stands to his feet. Dropping the script on his desk before walking to the door. He looks out, wondering what the teen had up his sleeve so early in the morning. The newbie fighter makes a right around the corner. Looks like he was heading towards the gym.

The emerald eyed man smiles a bit, walking back to his desk to turn off the lamp. He'll take a little break now and surprise a certain someone.

-------------------------------------------------

"Whoo!" Zack shouts stepping out the icy cold shower. It felt…freezing. Invigorating though.

He dries off and grabs for his shorts. Cursing as he realized he didn't bring any underwear with him. Oh well, he'd go commando until he goes back upstairs. No one's there anyways.

The SOLDIER shivers, walking and drying his hair roughly. He whips the locker door open, shoving his towel and other things into it. He yawns, looking into the small mirror that hung on the inside of the metal door. His hands combed through his dark mane of hair, restyling it briefly before slamming the door shut. He scoops the script off the bench and enters the weight room. It was pretty creepy. The empty room. Quiet. Too quiet maybe. Zack shrugs it off and makes his way over to the bench pressing unit. After adjusting the amount of weights on each side of the thick metal bar, he swings a leg over the bench and sits down.

He lays back, jumping a tad bit. The plastic felt ice cold against his bare back. The teen rubs the sides of his arms, warming them up a bit. Then he reaches up, wrapping his fingers around the pole. He braces himself, fanning his fingers out before lifting the heavy bar off the stand. He exhales sharply. Gravity sunk down against him. Yet he skillfully lowers it towards his chest and lifts it back up high above him. Repeating the process several times before he focuses his mind on his role in the play.

"..I fight for no one..uh.. Damn! I can never remember that last part!" The SOLDIER grumbles, pushing the weights up once more.

"I fight for no one…for no one…"

He pulls to lower the bar, finding resistance. Zack opens his eyes slowly. He shouldn't be tired just yet. There was a third hand.

"What the hell?" He tilts his head up, seeing another body standing right behind him.

"I fight for no one, even if it jeopardizes my own men." A male spoke softly, still holding the pole in place.

"…Buzz off. I don't need your help." The other guy spat.

"Suit yourself," The general shrugs, pressing down on the bar. "But you're not going to get anywhere lifting such light weight."

The teen grits his teeth as his arms were being forced downwards under the other male's impressive strength. His face turning a dark shade of red as he struggled to fight back, failing more and more. He chokes out a growl, quickly sliding towards the edge and out from under the extreme force.

"What the hell do you want?" Zack asks, sitting up and turning to face him angrily.

Sephiroth smiles a warm smile, sitting the pole and weights back onto the stand. He then sits next to the sore male on the bench. Zack rubs his achy arm firmly, trying to relieve some of the tension. Though he'd never admit it, he was in a bit of pain from that brief display of brute power. Boy, was he in trouble..

"Nothing really. I saw you walk in here, and decided to see what you were up to." He replies.

"Spying now?" The younger one hissed.

Seph shook his head. "No. Just curious."

"Whatever… Look, when can I get my fireworks from your place?" The dark haired one asked spinning his dog tags from behind him to the front.

The elder stood, stretching his arms up once more. He felt oddly tense and stiff.

"Whenever you come and get them. Even though they're illegal.. I should write you up."

Zack sighed. Great time for him to pull rank. "Why can't we be friends for a change?"

The other male looks back at him. "I thought we were, Zack."

"No, we just.. Messed around once… Because I had to.."

"Honestly, I don't think we'll ever become friends. We both are after the same thing." The standing man says, turning around to him.

The two remained quiet for a moment. Thinking it over.

"You know, I loved him first." Zack pointed out.

"I don't care. I'm better for him." Sephiroth countered.

The teen SOLDIER stood up, pulling at the chafing crotch of his shorts. They were irritating the hell out of him. Then it hit him. He should at least have tried this long ago! He would challenge the bigger man to a wrestling match! Sure Seph was bigger, stronger and faster; but Zack was captain of the wrestling team back in high school! As we all know, whatever you did in high school made you an expert at it later on... He knew a few moves the general probably never even seen before. Plus, he could finally focus just on Cloud and not on competing for him.

"Me and you. Right here. Right now." The teen says suddenly.

The other man grins. "..Sounds tempting, but our deal is over."

"No, not that! A wrestling match. Whoever taps out first, loses and gives up on trying to get Cloud."

Sephiroth thinks for a few moments. He did feel like working out a bit. It would also be fun to cause pain to that pompous kid. .. And more importantly, Cloud would be all his.

"Sure… But why wrestling? You'll have better luck if we did something else. Like playing cards." The general suggested genuinely, removing his black fitted shirt.

"Nope. My minds made up." Zack declined, grabbing a mat from off the wall and dragging it out into the open gym floor.

"Why only tap outs?"

The raven haired fellow plops the blue matting down. He instructed Seph to remove his boots.

"Because its too easy to knock people out of bounds. No holding back, cause I'm sure as hell won't." He replied, pulling up the legs of his shorts and stepping of the mat.

"You're serious?" The bigger one laughs, tucking his socks into his boots.

"As a heart attack. Now shut up and get ready for this ass whuppin."

Zack hunches over a bit, smirking. Oh yeah, he could do this. He could _feel _his victory waiting for him. His opponent steps on the mat after rolling his pant legs up. He held a small smile, still wondering if the newer SOLDIER was feeling ok.

In a flash they tackled into each other. The younger fighter braced himself, holding a leg out behind him. His fingers clutching deep into the general's bicep and shoulder. Trying to force him backwards. But instead he found himself being lifted up from off the mat. Suspended in the air, before plummeting down with enough force to crush a small pony. Yet Zack remained attached to his rival. Even though he was now pinned under him.

"What a bore. Just tap out so we can go on with our lives." Sephiroth taunted.

"Shut the hell up!" Zack growls and squirms, giving himself enough leg room to kick out from under the heavy man.

Before the general could turn over, the teen lands on his back, knee first. The other grunts in pain while his arm becomes pin behind his back as well. The smaller one grins, twisting the arm around painfully. Seph snickers, his head pressed into the soft plastic coating of their small arena. Pain is the only reason people tap out. Both had a rather large threshold for it. The pinned guy bends his knee and pushed himself up. Sharply, he turns his body, flinging the younger one off and on his back. Sephiroth then hooks his arm under the teen's leg, pulling it forward and against his chest.

The other one laughs, rolling into a backwards summersault. And taking the general with him. His smart move was short lived as Seph stopped the tumble before he could be put under the teen again. Swerving himself back on top, this time sitting on the teen's torso and bending his leg in a unnatural position.

"Nnn!! You bastard!" Zack howls in pain.

Sephiroth twists harder, trying to force the other to give up.

The younger male stomps his foot against the floor a couple of times in agonizing pain. He had to think of something and fast.. Or his leg just might snap in half.

"..Must be cold in here.." the general says, observing his opponent's southern region.

The smaller male turns red.

Zack sits up and quickly wrap his arms underneath the taller one's armpits and hooks them upwards. Locking his fingers at the base of Seph's neck. Prying and pinning his arms up and behind his head.

"Lucky for you its so _cold_. You would've ended up skewered!" The newbie SOLDIER straddles his legs around the commander. Thrusting his hips into his back, teasingly.

Sephiroth turns in a upward spiral, standing up with the other male still clinging to his back. "If I was you, I'd let go now."

"No deal." He pulls tighter at the general's arms.

He was warned.

The bigger one bends forward and leaps backwards; landing with a loud smack against the mat that echoed through out the silent gym. Sandwiching the male stuck on him between the floor and his body. All the air was knocked from out the teen's lungs and he nearly blacked out, yet he kept his arms hooked around the other's. Seph felt the hold loosen a bit, he then wrenched his arms free and stood. Looking down at the sprawled out SOLDIER. His deep blue eyes were glazed over, a crooked smile spread across his face. A stream of blood trickled out from a cut across his bottom lip. His tooth crammed into the soft flesh on impact.

"You're bleeding." The general spoke nonchalantly.

"..So..are you." Zack replied hoarsely with a smile right before passing out.

The bigger male's brow frowned as he saw a small crimson drop plop across the top of his foot. His hand touched his nostril, feeling moisture. He retracted the hand and glared at his bloodstained fingertips, shocked. His emerald eyes shot back down to the unconscious being laying on the floor. Oh, this was no where finished between them..

-------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud woke with a sneeze. He quickly reached for the wrinkled sheet, covering his cold body with it. The AC was working better than ever now. Sometimes a bit too good. His eyes fluttered open slowly, gazing out his still opened window. He kind of liked the feeling of fresh air blowing in. Another cloudy morning it seemed. What a rainy summer.

The cadet pulls himself up into a sitting position. Yawning sleepily. It was God early and he had more practice that morning.

Scratching through his blonde hair with both hands, his eyes fell upon his ruined shirt. Memories of the evening before crept in. He groans quietly, cupping his forehead in his hand. He almost slept with Zack…

But he couldn't help but wonder why he ran off like that. Knowing Zack, any chance of sex he got would be taken upfront. Maybe he never slept with a guy before? Nah.. Something like gender didn't seem like a good enough reason to turn him down. His pal was a walking sex machine, for goodness sake! He always shared wild stories of one night stands and spontaneous make out sessions. Did Cloud scare him off? He didn't think he did anything too drastic. Just gave him a few licks..

"Should I apologize?" He asks himself out loud.

The cadet knew if he lost his best friend over something as dumb as sex, he would never forgive himself. Never.

Deciding to go see him, Cloud climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to definitely stop meeting like this…" Sephiroth joked, laying the wounded SOLDIER down on his bed.

Zack clinched his side in pain, waking up. It felt like his ribs were about to cave in. He slowly scoots his self higher up in his bed, resting his head on his pillow. The general dropped his belongings on the floor, sighing at the junk that cluttered the teen's room.

"I would've cleaned up a bit…if I knew I was having company.." He kids hoarsely.

"Now we're even. You helped me, I helped you."

The dark haired male nods slightly, grabbing hold of another pillow and cradling it against him. Hopefully the pain would go away in time for the play. He needed all his strength if he was going to fight Seph in front of a shit load of people. Apparently, the older man saw the distress in the other's face. He sits on the edge of the bed, pulling the held pillow away from the guy. Zack grumbled briefly, reaching back for his pillow. Just to have his hand swatted away. The general then grabbed hold to both of his sides, applying pressure as he examined. The shorter male flinches in pain.

"You'll be fine. They're just bruised." He concluded, picking up one of the pieces of metal that laid against his chest.

"..My lucky tags. Cool, huh?"

"Mine are better. Lost them a long time ago." The general smirked, letting the dog tag drop back down.

"How'd you lose 'em?" Zack asked, absentmindedly tonguing the stinging cut on his lip.

He shrugs. "Who knows? Good riddance though, I hated them."

"I can't wait 'til Cloud gets into SOLDIER. He's gonna be geeked…" The injured one trails off, thinking about him.

He turns his blues over to Sephiroth, he looked lost in a distant thought himself. Should he bring up that night he found him in the hall with Hojo? The guy would probably get mad at him for eavesdropping. Zack's hands fiddled with his sheet. But he had to know why.. Why didn't he just quit and leave if he was so unhappy here?

"So, um, that night you took a little nap in the hall.." the younger one starts.

Green eyes snapped onto him, focused.

"I overheard the conversation." he continued.

"How..much of it?" the general asked in a low tone.

"Just enough to know you protected Cloud from that freaky ass scientist."

Sephiroth moves from the edge of his bed to a nearby chair, running a hand through his hair. Great, now he knew about his secret hell. "I didn't protect him."

Zack shakes his head softly. "Bullshit. You were on the verge of quitting. But as soon-"

"Hey!" He suddenly interrupts angrily. "You are not to breath a word of this to Cloud. Or I'll finish you off, got that?"

"…Be easy, man. I didn't say anything to him about it, alright?" The teen reassured gently.

The elder one sighs, now a bit upset. He tried to keep that part of his life separate. Now that Zack knew, he could use it to possibly destroy him. He had an edge over him. Soon the blackmail would start..

"So what was that all about? What is he doing to you?" The SOLDIER newbie asked, scooting his achy body upright.

"Its none of your concern." Seph replied quickly.

Fair enough.

Zack laid back down, folding his arms across his chest and staring up at the ceiling. Speaking of Cloud.. He wondered what the guy was up to. The teen knew he probably confused him running away like that. So embarrassing.. He never runs away! He was scared of no one! Not one person… except his closest friend in the world. Talk about shitty irony…

_Damn.. Maybe I should just sleep with him. I don't want him to think I find him unattractive… Oh NO! What if he thinks I just don't wanna fuck him? I'm the biggest man-whore around here.. I had no excuse to run off! _The black haired one panics, jumping up; just to fall back down in extreme pain.

"What's your deal now?" Seph asked, distracted by the teen's erratic behavior.

"..You're still here?" He barks back, rolling from side to side.

The older male stands to his feet. "I forgot where I was.."

"W'oh, w'oh! What's that suppose to mean?" He gets up, grabbing his pant leg. "Don't insult my shack."

The general smirks, grabbing his hand and replacing it over his crotch. The teen blushes with a small gasp, withdrawing his hand quickly. Nonetheless, unable to hold back a smile. He was quite familiar with that move.

"Perv." He tried to sound mad.

The silver haired male shrugged. "Whatever helps you get through the day, right?"

"…Wait.. Wait a sec. Close the door back.." Zack says softly, looking down into his lap.

The bigger one complies, shutting the door and turning to him. "What?"

The general soon answered his own question, eyes falling onto the small imprint of the other's rising erection through the material of his bottoms. He laughs gently, tucking a few silver strands behind his ear. The younger male sighed, looking away; ashamed. Yes, this was that urgent. Masturbation was only agitating the situation. He needed the real thing. And not just a quickie from Cloud. He wanted to save that experience. So why not from a fellow sex fiend?

"I don't want to take advantage of Cloud, but I really need it right now.. And since you're here.." He explained, looking up at him.

"You think you can get Cloud in bed?" The other asked, intrigued.

"I'm pretty sure I have a chance at it… But, that's not the point."

Sephiroth looked him over for a few moments. Well, he _didn't _get a chance to really try him out. He glances over at the clock on his desk. It was still pretty early, so he had the free time for it as well.

"..What do want done?" the older one asks.

That was the sexiest question he was ever asked. "..Intercourse. You don't have to get undressed or anything."

"I don't know, not in the mood really.." the still standing one says bored, or at least acting it.

Zack snickered. "Knowing you, getting in the mood won't be hard.."

He had a point.

"You can barely move."

"I won't complain. Besides, I can tell you want it too. If not, you would've been left." The younger one points out again, laying back on his bed.

Seph nodded, impressed by the other's shrewdness. He walks over to the foot of the bed, unbuckling his belt. It has been a while..

"Have you ever been screwed by a guy?" He asked while crawling over towards him, stopping once he was hovering right above his body. Figuring he should ask.

"Always been the screwer." The teen smiled, closing his eyes as teeth gently bit down on his earlobe.

That's what he figured. "Well you're in for one hell of a ride…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud smiled, closing his room door firmly.

He pauses, tucking his shirt into his pants neatly. He wanted to surprise him by showing up neat for a change. His boots were shined, clothing ironed and he was wearing a little bit of his cologne. But the real finisher was his hair. After his shower, he cut his hair! Not significantly, but a shorter, neater look. All spikes kept of course. It was almost like he going on a date. Maybe if Zack saw him looking so nice, he would instantly forgive him! …hey, it was the only thing he could think of.

The blonde turns widely, excited to get going and clumsily bumps into a person.

He grabs them by the shoulders, catching them. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

From the look of his uniform, he was a shinra officer too. A tad bit shorter than Cloud. He looks up at him, instantly pulling his hat down over his face and pushing past.

"It-Its alright." He mumbles, jogging away.

Cloud watches him run off into the distance. Whoever he was, he sure was shy. Must be new.. Had a cute face though.

"Damn! Now I'm checking other guys out.." The cadet shakes his head, groaning.

-----------------------------------------------

"..Ahh.." Zack moaned softly, drowning in a sea of mixed pain and ecstasy.

"Sorry.." Seph whispers down into his ear, easing up on his drive inside him.

Figuring it would be easier on the teen, the general picks him up on his hands and knees. Relieving the possible pressure of his body against him. Zack whimpers gently at the feel of his partner re-entering his passage. Sliding in deeper. He shivers. No wonder Cloud fell for him, he sure was good at what he did.

"How far have you gotten in your script?" Sephiroth asks breathlessly, quickening his pace.

"Uh..I..er..pa-page..number s-something." The younger male tries to carry on the small talk.

The SOLDIER leader smirks at this failed effort, finding it almost cute. He tosses a few out of place strands that clung to his moist face. It was hard for him to not moan out himself. Especially when the smaller man bucks his hips back into him. But he wasn't the moaning type.. He loved to hear his victims do it, but he would never joined in. Unless it was with Cloud. Then there was no stopping him. The task was deemed impossible. The cadet drove him crazy!

Zack clutches his own member, stroking it. He was going to erupt any second and he wanted to pocket the fluids. Those were his last pair of clean sheets. He hears the other man pant, groaning for the briefest second. Seph was reaching his limit too.

"Faster, jerk face! I'm almost there.." The black haired male demands through clutched teeth.

Sephiroth smiles, grabbing hold to the other's sides. Ruthlessly he began to pound into him. Pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in. Causing shockwaves through his body. Any minute now he was going to explode! He could feel it..

"..yes.." The general says out loud. Here it comes-!

**Knock Knock!**

The two moving bodies froze.

Seph peeks over his shoulder, breathing hard. Who could be at the door, interrupting his pending orgasm?

"Hey Zack, open up. Its me, Cloud."

Zack turns, eyes wide with shock. He looks at other one, who also turns to look back at him. What to do now?


	15. Level 15

**Level 15: **Experience Points

"Hey Zack, open up. Its me, Cloud."

The two males exchanged glances silently.

"Goddamn.." The younger one hisses, snatching up his shorts and slipping them on.

Equally pissed, the general adjust himself back inside his underwear. It's not like he didn't want to see Cloud.. Just that.. He really wanted that orgasm. He pressed himself against the wall as Zack cracked open the door to peek out.

"Mornin' Cloudy-boy! What's up?" He greets with his usual smile.

"Hey. You have a minute? I wanted to talk." The blonde male asks, scratching the back of his head shyly.

"S-Sure, hold on a second. I'm not dressed." He says quickly closing the door back and leaning against it.

"Interesting predicament you have here." Sephiroth says quietly.

"If he finds out, he's going to be pissed at you too, dummy!" The teen shot back just as quietly.

"Yeah, well.. I'm already at rock bottom. I got nowhere to go but up." He explains while watching the other try to hide his still erected manhood.

"It won't stay down!" He pushes at it.

The older one looks down to his own crotch. His wasn't as noticeable. So he takes a seat in a chair and tossed Zack his script. The teen catches it and looks over at him, silently questioning him.

"Hide it with that until it goes down. Meanwhile explain to Cloud that we were reciting our parts for the festival." He tells the flustered male calmly.

Zack nods. Good idea.

He opens the door after finding another pair of shorts. A baggier pair than the last. Cloud walks in slowly, eyes instantly falling on the long haired general. Seph smiles at him politely in return.

"Was I interrupting something?" The blonde asks, still standing by the door.

"No. We were just going over our roles." The oldest male spoke up.

"Then I was interrupting. I can come back after practice.." He says, looking down as his friend took a seat on the bed. Carefully placing the papers in front of his lap.

"Its cool, kiddo! Stay, hang out with me." Zack smiled, grabbing him and pulling the cadet down next to him.

Cloud blushed a bit, having an arm thrown around him. The silver haired male rolls his eyes and turns away, not interested in their buddiness or whatever they had going.

"You smell nice. So, what's on your mind?"

"Uh, it can wait. I have to get going now. I don't want to be late.." The youngest one says, standing.

"Actually, I was just leaving myself. I'll walk you." Sephiroth mentioned, getting up as well.

"I'll walk you too." Zack didn't want to be left out. He stands, then falls back down. His hand clutching his ribcage in pain.

Cloud blinked, confused at his pal's sudden fall. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"Ah, training. I…over did it. Nothing I can't handle." He strains to say.

"You should stay here and rest. Work on those lines as well, I can't have you making me look bad." The general says while guiding the cadet out the door.

"…Whatever you say, Sir…" The older teen grumbles as his door was shut.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You look pretty cute today."

The shorter male gave a small smile at the compliment. It was nice to have people notice his efforts. Even if it was evil, heartbreaking people. They continued down the hall for a moment before the teen decided to speak back.

"So, did they fix your door?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, they replaced it this morning. Around 5 a.m." He said, pressing the down button for the elevator.

"That's quite early.."

The taller one shrugs. "I was up. So it wasn't a hassle."

The elevator doors opened with a ding. He lets Cloud enter first before himself. After pressing the main floor button, the general leans against the wall, crossing one leg over the other. He watches the different floor lights flash on and off as they descended; catching the younger one eyeing him in his peripheral vision.

Cloud couldn't help but check him out. He was so stunning. His long silver hair, sharp green eyes and perfectly toned body.. Sephiroth was the living Adonis to him! His heart sank. The cadet still loved him.. Even though he pretty much stomped on his feelings. Love wasn't something people could quickly drop. At least not true love.

The cadet looks away, catching himself staring. "…What were you two _really _doing?"

Sephiroth turns to look at him. The elevator finally stopping and opening up.

"Practicing." He answers, motioning for him to exit off first.

The shorter one walks, turning to look behind him. "I didn't know you two were getting along that well.."

He walks beside him. "Its only because of the play."

Cloud looks up at him as he crosses in front of the short one, turning to face him. He places his hands on the teen's shoulders, smiling and looking him in the eyes. The shorter one arches a brow slightly, wondering what he was thinking. Maybe he was going to kiss him again.. At that point, he actually didn't care if he did. Something was up with Zack, he was being totally unfair.. If he could sleep with Sephiroth, he could surely sleep with his best friend..

"I much rather spend time with you. Listen, I was wondering if we could go out tonight? Just you and me." The older one asks.

"Like..a date?" the blonde replied, a few butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Sure, why not? Where do you want to go? Dinner? Drinks?"

He smiled. It was about time he had some fun. Sure, it was with that guy he vowed to never speak to again. But after a few drinks, he wouldn't feel so bad about letting him into his bed. After all, he still hadn't gotten laid and sex was sex.

"A few drinks sounds fun actually." Cloud smirked.

The general face lit up with elation. He actually said yes!

"Great. Around nine?" He asked his center of affection, brushing the cadet's cheek with his thumb.

"Ok. I better get going."

The blonde couldn't help but grin as he headed off outside. If Sephiroth could use him, then he could surely use him back in return..

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heave! Ho! Build it right, you dogs!-Hey-!"

The turk called Rude snatches the megaphone from his partner, Reno. He didn't need him frustrating the workers. Especially since their asses were on the line. Rufus had left the two turks in charge of building the set for the play. So right after march practice, the shinra officers were put to work building outside in the midday sun.

"Damn I hate being a shinra lackey. We really are dogs.." Cloud says to himself, dropping off a load of wooden planks to a nearby fellow officer.

The blonde wipes his forehead with the back of his work glove. The person below him stopped hammering and looked up at him. Watching him remove his sweaty navy blue shirt. Cloud looks down, noticing he was being watched.

"Hey, you must be hot in that jacket. Why don't you take it off?" He asked, drying his bare chest with his shirt.

"No. I'll be fine." The guy spoke back.

Cloud recognized that subtle voice. "You're the guy I bumped into earlier this morning. Are you new here?"

He nods, scratching his head through his hat. "Yeah, you could say that. You're..Cloud. Cloud Strife, right?"

"Y-Yeah, how do you know me?" He kneels next to the mysterious new person.

"Through a mutual friend. You know Tifa right?" The guy looks up, revealing more of his face.

It was oddly pretty. In a feminine way. Big, brown eyes and tanned skin. A few strands of dark red hair poked out from under his bucket hat. He didn't look familiar.. But he seemed to know Tifa.

"Tifa, you know Tifa? H-How is she?"

"She's fine. I have a message from her to you. She told me to let you know she misses you. She's also coming down for the Shinra fest." He says, wiping some sweat from off his neck.

"Tifa's coming to the fest? Really?.." Cloud felt nervous. He didn't want to see her just yet! Not until he could fulfill his promise and become a SOLDIER.

The other male nods once.

"What's your name?" the taller teen remembered to ask.

"You can call me Ralph."

Cloud was about to ask another question when he felt a heavy hand land on the back of his neck. He was pulled up to his feet and shoved away.

"Enough chitchatting and get back to work!" A tall, somewhat skinny man dressed as a coach yelled at them.

The blondie stumbles away, heading back to his pile of wood. Still thinking over the conversation he had with Ralph.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack breathed heavily through his nostrils, counting in his head as he did old fashion stomach crunches. On his bedroom floor. He was suffering too much to drag his sore body all the way downstairs. Eventually he'd return, but for now this would do.

"..This means nothing to me! Do your worst, vile heathen!" He recites, one hand holding the script, other anchored behind his head.

It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

He stands to his feet in time for a brief knocking at his door.

"…It's the shortman! Glad you're here, Cloudy boy!" He greets his friend, holding open the door.

Cloud steps in, turning to smile briefly at his sweaty friend. Zack walks over the surface of his bed and flops down, sitting. His eyes grew wider for a moment as he checked the cadet out. He was dressed very nicely. Wearing a cranberry red dress shirt, a few buttons left undone at the top, and black pants. Nothing like his usual t-shirt and baggy camo pants. The raven haired grins, curious.

"Wow, you look awesome. Where you going?"

"Out. Just for drinks." He answered bluntly.

"An outing, huh? A date then.." Zack said, turning away and reaching for something on his desk. "With who?"

The blonde smirked, he was dying to tell him this. "With Sephiroth."

"With Sephiroth…. WITH SEPHIROTH?" The older one shouts, staring in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Sephiroth."

"Uh-huh."

The SOLDIER laughs, shaking his head. "First you hate him, now you're going on dates with him? And to a bar? You do know what you're setting yourself up for, right?"

"I have an idea. But whatever, right? Actually I was wondering if I could borrow one of your earrings. I can't find mine." Cloud asked innocently, walking over to his cluttered desk.

"…Sure, Cloudy boy.."

He reaches over, pushing different things out the way on his desk to reveal a small box. He grabs it and opens it. The other was shocked to see all the different shiny pieces of jewelry. Loops, studs and other cool shapes.

"Pick your poison." He tells the mesmerized teen.

"I didn't know you had so many earrings.. This is cool." The cadet picks a small silver stud.

"..Yeah, some are mines.. Some are the ones I find in my bed.." He trails off, deciding it better to not go into detail.

Cloud got the picture.

Blindly he slid the stud in his left ear and stuck the back of it on. Locking it in place. Cloud looks over at the sitting male, awaiting approval. Zack smiled, giving him a thumbs up. God, he was so jealous! How the hell did the general pull off a date with him?

"Earlier you said you wanted to talk?" The older one brought up, rubbing his arm.

"Its not really important anymore. I got to go, seeya later."

The older teen stood as his company began to leave. "Well.. Come find me when you get back.. Have fun." He tells him sadly.

Cloud nodded, closing the door tightly. Feeling a small sense of self satisfaction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud steps outside the building, looking from side to side. It was a breezy night out. Breezy and a bit humid. He takes a deep breath. To be honest, he was nervous! Dates weren't exactly plentiful in his life. The collar of his shirt flapped in the wind against his neck as he walked down the steps, wondering where his "date" was. There were a few cars parked along the curb, among them sat a shiny black SUV. He approaches it, smiling a bit at the silver haired driver. From the look of it, the general hadn't notice him. He seemed a bit busy looking at himself in the mirror of his sun visor.

The cadet watched, holding back a few chuckles.

Sephiroth indeed didn't notice the other outside the car. His eyes narrowed themselves at his reflection. He couldn't get his silver bangs to hang to his liking for the life of him! Any other person would've thought he looked perfect as he was. After twirling, boofing and smoothing he finally smiled with satisfaction. He wanted tonight to be absolutely flawless. After running his pinky across each of his slender eyebrows, making sure they were laying in place, he turns to reach behind him. Wondering if his chapstick was still in his coat that rested in the back seat. His eyes briefly catching the sight of a certain blonde…

Cloud couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughs at the frighten expression the general wore.

Sephiroth laughs softly as well, embarrassed.

"Hey, did I interrupt?" The younger male asks after sliding into the seat and shutting the door.

"How long were you watching?"

"Not long, I just got here. You look fine.." He reassured, unable to keep his lingering eyes away. He actually meant, "sexy".

The older one smirks, fastening his seatbelt. It took him forever to find something to wear. He wanted to look nice, but not too formal. Flirty, but too whore-ish. But after great debate, he settled on a black button up top, with white stitching around the cuffs and collar, and black slacks. Seph wanted his chest to show, but not too much. So to fix that, he wore a fitted white shirt underneath. Giving him the room to have the shirt mostly unbuttoned, yet without revealing too much skin. All and all, he thought he pulled off the fun, but attractive look to a t. On the other hand, his date was able to look down right irresistible with very little effort.

"I didn't know you had a car." Cloud says as they pulled off into the night.

"..Yeah. I don't use it much, though." He explained, turning the corner.

"Ah.." The blonde nodded, looking out his window. It was weird having a conversation with him. After all the rage..

"I'll admit. I was shocked you agreed to this, Cloud." The general says suddenly.

The teen looked down into his own lap. "I just figured.. I'd let it go."

"Let what go? You're feelings for me?"

Cloud cracked his knuckles quietly, venting his nervous uneasiness. He didn't want to say. He didn't want to go back there..

Catching the hint, Sephiroth looked over to him briefly, shaking his head slowly. He could feel his hurt. "Don't let them go just yet.."

The cadet looked up at him, unsure of what to say. What did he mean by that?

----------------------------------------

The club was packed.

Well the duo figured that once they saw the lot filled with cars. But Cloud wanted to go there, so they ended up parking a couple of blocks down and walking it.

Once inside, they found a small two-seater table off to the side of the humungous dance floor. Herds of people were dancing to the music. Some sober, most were drunk. Others possibly high.. It was a very lively place to be in other words. Cloud laughed, watching people switch with random dance partners. Running into other people while doing so. Sephiroth found his amusement a different way; by watching the cadet. And his bright, toothy smile. Even under the dim lighting and crazy, flashing spot lights he could see him as clear as day.

After his fourth drink, the blonde began to feel energetic. "Hey, c'mon! Lets go dance!"

Sephiroth sat his glass down, feeling a bit adventurous himself. "Alright."

Grinning from ear to ear, the teen grabs the general by the hand and pulls him to the dance floor. Parting through the waves of shifting people. Some were clapping to the beat of the song, others grinding against dance partners. But then again, it was so many folks, you couldn't help but grind. Cloud stopped and turned around, facing his once adored other, and began moving to the beat. Sephiroth was amazed. He never would've known shy, quiet Cloud had such a party animal side. But hey, try putting a few alcoholic beverages in anyone and see if they change personalities.

"I'm not much of a dancer.." The taller male realized suddenly.

"Its easy! Just get lose and move to the beat!" he shouted over the loud music, doing a move similar to pop-locking.

"Lose, huh?" Sephiroth mumbled, snatching a drink from somebody as they walked through the crowd. From the look of it, the person didn't even notice.

Cloud giggled, watching his dance partner pretty much chug the drink down.

"Omigawd! You're like…soo cute! Dance with me!" A drunken brunette girl yells at the blonde male, pulling him against her. The cadet shrugged and joined her in a mosh-like dance against each other.

"Get out! Sheryl, I totally know him!" Another voice came from behind the general this time. Sephiroth spun around, eyeing the red head.

"Who? The tall, mysterious one?" The browned haired girl named Sheryl responded, still dancing against her partner.

"Ch'eah! It's Sephiroth of SOLDIER! I think…you're like the hottest piece of ass ever! Dance with me! Sign my chest!" The other girlfriend screams, pulling down her tightly fitted tube top enough to expose the top of her breast.

Sephiroth eyes grew larger for a brief second. Did it just get hotter in there?

"Toss me! Hahahaha, toss me a marker, Sheryl!"

Cloud ducked, avoiding a Sharpie to the head. He then points and laughs at the blushing male. "Why are you holding back? I know you want to!"

Of course he wanted too! That wasn't even the question. Should he, now THAT was the issue. He didn't want Cloud to think he didn't want anything but sex anymore. Because he wanted more than that now. He wanted him.

"I..I can't.." He smiled apologetically. The pen was soon forced into his hand by girl number 2.

"Oh come on.. Please..?.." She gave him big blue puppy eyes, her lip slightly pouted.

Seph peeks back over his shoulder. Cloud was still occupied with the dancing drunkard. Well… one signature wouldn't hurt right? Popping off the marker top, he presses and signs his name across the big, firm pair of flesh balloons. Thanking the gods his name was so long..

"…There you are.." the general smiles while dotting the "i" in his name.

"Thanks a lot…" She winks at him as she fixed her top and dug into her pants pocket. Retrieving a small folded piece of paper. She tucks it into the waist of his pants, wiggling her finger deeper in, securing it.

Oh, he knew what she wanted.

"Shit, Janice! We were suppose to meet them twenty minutes ago!" The girl suddenly stopped dancing with Cloud to slap her forehead.

"Oh nooo!" The red head squeezed by Sephiroth to grab her friend's hand and pull her away.

The blonde waved to them and turned to face his date. A wicked grin displayed on his flushed face. All that grinding reminded him why he agreed to go on this date in the first place. He wraps his arms around the taller one, pressing his chin into the general's chest. Azure eyes burning into green eyes.

"What's the matter?" Seph asked, holding him in return. Something had to be wrong.

"..I think I had too much to drink." Cloud whispered, standing on his tip-toes. Hovering his lips only centimeters from his.

"You're ready to go then?" He asked just as softly, petting his back.

The cadet nods slowly.

_Yeah, take me back to your place.. I'm drunk! I've made this so very easy for you… _Cloud thinks with a wicked smile.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Wait here, I'll bring the car around." Seph instructed. Since the cadet could barely walk in a straight line.

"Carry me. ..Come on, I carried _you_, remember?" Cloud smiles.

The elder man shrugged. He didn't care. Plus this way he got to feel his body against his own. After scooping the blonde up into his arms, he begins his journey down the abandoned street. Cloud squirms upwards, settling in a position in which he could breath against his neck. That should get Sephiroth started.

"..I don't want to return to my room just yet. Could we hang out a little in yours? ..Its so much nicer.." the younger male spoke.

Seph shivered from the vibrations the teen's voice sent into his sensitive neck. "If you want."

"..Hey, are you…ok to drive?" It occurs to him.

"Don't worry, I'm alright.. Maybe not so much legally, but who's busting balls?" he laughed.

_Zack just might once he finds out what we're going to do tonight…_ The blonde snickers at his thought.

"Ok." Cloud surrendered.

----------------------------------------

"Ah, my feet are killing me.." The cadet groaned, tumbling down into the dark navy blue sofa and promptly removing his shoes.

The general smiled, setting his car keys down on his desk. He was a little tired, but still had plenty of energy in case the blonde wanted to have some more fun tonight.

"Here.." the older one says, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa and gesturing for Cloud to bring his legs over.

He complies, instantly laughing. The other grabbed his foot. "I'm ticklish there!" He giggles.

"Sorry."

Sephiroth squeezed his foot gently, massaging it. Cloud was shocked. He was so much nicer now. Caring almost. It was creepy… but the rubbing did feel good. After a while, his eyelids began to droop. The general was lulling him to sleep. But he didn't want to fall asleep just yet! Maybe after the kinky sex…

"Say.. You're pretty good at this.." The younger one says quietly, wiggling his toes.

"I'm good at a lot of things." He replies with a smirk, eyeing him briefly.

Cloud arched a brow, intrigued. Was that an invite? He'd take it!

Carefully he scoots himself closer to the bigger male, planting his bottom right in his lap. He then turns, pressing his back against the general's chest and resting there. That's all he had to do. Before long he felt lips softly connect with the side of his neck, trailing downward. Cloud moans quietly, placing his own hands over the pair of larger ones as they caressed his inner thighs. The teen guided them towards the bulge in his pants. Of course they did what they were told. The cadet grins, inhaling sharply as his ear was licked.

"..Cloud.." Sephiroth groans, turning him and delivering a deep kiss upon his lips.

Cloud closed his eyes, allowing passage into his mouth. His hands began to fiddled with the older one's shirt buttons. Undoing them. The general grabs the cadet's legs and straddled them around his waist. Pressing his arousal into him. The blonde broke out the kiss with a moan. Sephiroth moves down to the soft skin of his neck, hungrily kissing and embracing with his mouth. His hands now unzipping the smaller male's bottoms.

_God, finally! I knew I could count on you, you…big male nymphomaniac… _Cloud thinks to himself as he was laid down on his back.

The cadet trailed his hand up the long haired commander's firm yet smooth abdomen while he pulled his under shirt from over his head. Soft, long silver tressels fell against his shoulders. Cloud sits up a bit, placing a warm, lingering kiss against his navel. He couldn't wait to get inside his pants… so he didn't. Peeling the zipper down, he paused as a small piece of folded paper tumbled out. He caught and opened it. Looking up at the general with a smirk.

"..A phone number? You sure work fast.." the teen teased.

"I didn't ask for it, I swear." Sephiroth said quickly.

Cloud shook his head, flinging the paper over his head. Whatever, he just wanted some. The smaller male lays back, smiling seductively at his other. He knew the general was a control freak, so he would allow himself to be dominated. His blue eyes watched as hands slowly undid the buttons of his top. He bit into his bottom lip gently, fascinated by Sephiroth's touch on his bare chest. The older one trails his fingertips down the cadet's smooth skin, stopping at his belt buckle.

"You.. Really want to do this?" He asked the blonde suddenly, looking him in the eyes.

Cloud nodded eagerly.

"…With me?" Seph asked again, arching a brow.

The cadet laughed quietly. "Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all. I think it's the greatest honor I've ever received…" He says while trailing a singular finger back up the teen's stomach.

"So.. Why'd you ask?"

"Because you're drunk. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow morning with a grudge." The general says bluntly, withdrawing his hand.

Cloud sits up on his elbows, smiling curiously at him. "Since when does something like that stop you? I mean, I'm willing to have all sorts of wild, crazy sex with you. Why question something as petty as that?"

"Since I've made the mistake of hurting you." The larger male answers softly, moving off him and standing on the floor.

The blonde gets up quickly, forcing back a whine. Why wouldn't he just screw him like old times? So what he was wasted! He'd probably be too hung over to even care about what was going to happen tonight!

"Hey that was in the past! Who cares, right? Lets just do it and forget about it! It's the perfect end to such a great night.." The cadet grinned, grabbing the other's hand and pulling him back to the sofa.

Sephiroth shook his head, planting himself to the floor. Talk about reversal roleplay…

The teen gave up, growling a bit under his breath. What the hell? Why was it suddenly so hard to get laid around here?

"..So I guess you and Zack have a little secret fuck club now, huh? I'm not a member, so access denied." Cloud said angerly, sitting down on the sofa.

The general remained quiet, his eyes falling down to the floors beneath him.

"It's cause I'm just a Shinra officer, then? I'm not good enough anymore. Fine, screw you both. Not literary. I don't care about sex." He said icily, refastening his buttons as he spoke.

"No. It's nothing like that.. It's because I care.. About what you think of me." Sephiroth says in an uncertain tone.

The younger male yanks his shoe off, realizing it was on the wrong foot. "What I think of you? You really want to know what I think of you? Well-!"

"Don't say it!"

Cloud jumped, startled by the bass in his voice. His eyes widened and locked as the taller man walked closer to him. Kneeling in front of him.

"..Don't say it, I don't think I could handle it. All I want…is for you to change whatever you feel into what I feel for you right now." The general spoke gently, reaching out to stroke the top of his hand.

"What are you talking about? It's not making sense." The younger one mumbled, beginning to get a headache.

"As complicated as it sounds, it's very simple…"

The teen shook his head, frustrated. "Then say it already!"

Seph looks downwards again. A few silver strands falling in front of his face. With a deep sigh, he stood back up and turned from him. Walking away and disappearing around a corner. Cloud sat there, frozen in the moment. Just where the hell was he going? After a minute or two, the tall male returns with a sheet in his arms. A regular bed sheet.. He silently made his way over to the adjacent wall, where he clicks off the light. The room instantly becomes pitch black. The blonde turns as he felt the other sit next to him, turning and stretching his legs around him.

"..Lay back." The older male demanded softly.

Cloud obeyed, laying against his chest. The sheet was placed over them and arms settled around the cadet's body.

"..You didn't say it.." The younger male grumbles, feeling oddly sleepy again.

"Call me shy.." He whispered down into his ear, his hand finding the teen's once again.

"..But.." The other countered sluggishly, his fingers laced inbetween the general's.

"Go.. To sleep."

Cloud sighed, too tired to argue. His head drooping a little. The cadet was surprised how comfortable he was. He didn't even notice his eyes closing. But he did notice the soft smell of his commander's cologne. It was nice..

---------------------

A/N: Hi, hi! Looks like another double update huh? Yeah, I've been working on it. :3 Another crazy turn of events! Ha! I love twisting things around.. Its so fun! So, what did you think? I personally lol'd at the two club chix. Something about drunk people that makes me smile…

Anyhoodles! I hoped you likey! And please, do leave me a review! I love feedback.. Helps me grow as an author! Oh! Props to Orm Lektor with the eerily close prediction. Wow! D:

And remember: Read on! XD Til next chappie!


	16. Level 16

**Level 16: **Betrayal and Trust

"WRONG! ALL WRONG! FUCKING START OVER!"

A random SOLDIER member scowls, holding his hands over his ringing ear. Rufus lowers the megaphone from in front of his mouth, shaking his head. The victim's partner backs up slowly, hoping he wouldn't walk over to him and repeat the process..

"This isn't about just strength! Show emotion as well! You're fighting for you're miserable lives, at least show it, damn!" The young president-to-be preached.

"I rather die than fight for Zack's side." The SOLDIER replied, shaking his head. Trying to get the ringing to cease.

"What the hell are you babbling about? You're not happy with your part?" The auburn haired male glared.

"Can't stand the fucker, sir." He replies.

Rufus laughs softly. "What's your name?"

"Jamerson, sir."

"He's not that bad, man.." Another fellow officer spoke as he walked past. Jamerson ignored him though.

"Well guess what, Jamerson? I. Don't. Give. A. Shit. I'm not changing the roles just because you have a petty grudge. Get over it and do this scene over." Rufus snapped, turning to gesture the still retreating partner back.

"Huh?" The other SOLDIER mumbled, dreading his return.

"Can you not hear? Or are you just retarded? I SAID DO THE SCENE OVER!!" He finished the last part through his megaphone. Extremely tired of being out in the hot sun with them. He pulls a bottle of water from his white blazer pocket and walks away, frustrated.

Zack chuckled from his spot on the ground, watching the Shinra executive march off. It was amusing. The sheltered rich snot had to finally get his hands dirty. But he couldn't blame him. It was scorching out there. His eyes scanned around the grassy fields. Seeing the elite squad off in pairs. Practicing lines or rehearsing battle scenes. The teen wipes his face off with the collar of his training shirt. He was tired of sweat getting in his eyes. Suddenly, he felt relief from the blistering, bright light of the unforgiving sun. Where was this shade coming from? His blue eyes peeked out from under his shirt.

"Get up." A tall figured demanded.

"For what?" The teen snorted at his superior.

The silver haired male grabs him by his shirt, pulling him up on his feet. "So we can practice."

Zack huffed, turning to look away. He really couldn't stand him. More than normal. Ever since he had that date with Cloud and probably boned the cadet into submission. The younger male looks back over to him. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Maybe he could use this to his advantage..

"How long have you been out here without a top?" The raven haired guy asks curiously.

"All day. Why?"

Perfect. Potential sunburn. "Oh.. No reason. So! Where shall we began? Our fight scene? I'm pretty sure you have your lines down pack. Because I do."

"Fine. We start off with swords that eventually break in battle." The older man says walking away a short distance before stopping and facing him once more.

"We don't have those yet.." The other replied while beginning to follow him.

"Wait. Don't move from there.." He tells the teen with a small smile.

The shorter one froze his movement. Wondering what he was doing. He watched as the general slowly outstretched his arm at him. He snaps his hand open and his Masamune materialized instantly. Right towards the teen's face. Zack eyes grew wide as the very tip of the razor sharp blade stopped less than centimeters from the edge of his nose.

A few men clamped in the distance at the mini measuring act.

"Ah, I know my sword well. Wouldn't you agree, Zack?" Sephiroth grins, lowering it from him.

"…Are you fucking insane!? What if I…what if you..-!!" The newer SOLDIER panicked. Shaken up.

"Relax. I rarely misjudge Masamune. Though, you're lucky. The sun was kind of in my eyes." He laughs, side swiping the air with the deadly weapon.

Zack found nothing funny about anything. His hands slowly turned into tight fists. God, he wanted to kick that grin clean off his face! His icy blue eyes narrowed at the larger male. He didn't appreciate being used as a measuring tool so riskily neither. The teen turns from him, cursing him under his breath. He didn't need this.

"Where are you going? Quit being a spoil sport." Seph teases.

"Later for all this!" He shouts back, still walking away.

"…I know what you're really pissed about, Zack."

The named male stops. Turning his head slightly to the side.

"You must know about the night out I had with a certain person." He says coolly, then smiling the way he usual does.

Zack felt his nostrils flare with rage. Before he knew it, he had walked over and retrieved his own sword. And now faced the general. Their eyes locked in a glare. Sephiroth's silver hair gently fanned in the silent breeze behind him. He still held his smile. But his taunting demeanor came off more than just friendly. Sure, he knew he was pressing every single button Zack had at once. That wasn't an issue. He didn't care if the other one was upset. The teen had to realize when he was in over his head. He just wanted to work on their battle scene.

Lowering his gaze, the general's smile soon turned into a smirk as he mouthed a few last words towards him. Deciding it was better to not let others hear too much about his person life.

"Fuck you!" Zack roars charging him. Purely fueled on frustrated rage.

The sound of metal clashing rang out in the open air, snatching busy SOLDIERs from their own rehearsal. Seph arches a slender brow in amazement. He didn't know how easy it was to torment his little prey. The teen swung his heavy sword violently at his general. Soon he was forced back on defense as his opponent countered. He braced his wide blade with his other hand, supporting the flat side as pressure was applied to the collision. With a grunt, he breaks forward towards Sephiroth. Swinging his sword at him once more.

The elder turns his back on him, blocking with the Masamune behind him. "Come now. Is that the best you can do?"

"Stop messing with me!" Zack shouts, ducking down to trip him with a sweeping kick.

The taller male leaps up, flipping over in the air and landing on his feet. But the teen was thinking clearer than the general thought. Knowing his kick would be avoided, Zack dashed forward under him as he flipped, and slid. Catching him as his feet touched the grass and knocking him down. Surprised, Sephiroth fell backwards to the ground. His sword slipping from his grasp. Instantly, he kicks his leg up and blocks the swinging sword that was thundering down upon him with the bottom of his boot.

Everything went silent.

All the SOLDIERs had stopped to watch the two go at it. Confused on if they were just practicing or actually at each other's throats.

Zack held the handle of his sword tightly. His breathing calmed down slowly, yet his eyes remained burning into the man that laid on his back. His boot still holding the sword back. Sephiroth looked up at him, amused and a bit angry. That was…odd. Why was he taking it so seriously?

After a good minute or two, the general kicks the sword out of the SOLDIER's hand. Then stands, brushing himself off. The younger male swallows, looking away. He didn't mean to lose it like that. It wasn't like him to do so.. Maybe it was a mixture of the heat and self-frustration. Either way, he was going to be in HUGE trouble for attacking a fellow officer. ESPECIALLY a higher ranked officer.

"..I..I didn't mean.." Zack started, unable to make eye contact.

"Oh, I think I know exactly what you meant to do.." The taller one cut in, in a low tone.

"Gentlemen. Care to explain?" Rufus asked as he walked up to them, grinning vaguely.

The blue eyed teen looked up quickly, his heart skipping a beat. This was it. Sephiroth would tell him he tried to take him out and Zack would be court-martialed and kicked out.. Perhaps imprisoned.. Zack closed his eyes and dropped his head in shame. He wanted to just disappear and bawl under a rock.

"What's to explain?" Sephiroth spoke with a smile, turning from them and walking away. "We obviously take our roles seriously."

Zack eyes shot opened and his head jumped up. Did his ears deceive him?

"YOU SEE THAT!? NOW THAT WAS A PERFORMANCE!! GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!" Rufus announces through his megaphone to the rest, overjoyed.

The newbie SOLDIER watches Sephiroth continue to walk away, confused. That was his chance to get him out the way! Why.. Why didn't he take it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud sighs, tired.

Everyone else was released an hour ago, but he had to remain and finish working on his part of the stage. It would've been done if he hadn't overslept that night in Sephiroth's apartment. He woke up around 1:00 p.m. on his couch… and didn't leave until 4. Could you believe that? So now he was one step behind of everyone.

His eyes moved over to the right of him as he hammered down a nail into a plank. He thought he saw someone walking around. The cadet places the hammer down and stands up, wiping the sawdust off his hands. And walks down the length of the encircled arena. Stopping once he sees the person again.

"Hey, you're Ralph, right?"

The person turns around, smiling a bit. He nods, walking closer and holding a hand out to shake. Cloud grabs it, shaking gently.

"Hey Cloud. What are you still doing here?" He asks in his usual, light tone.

"I'm trying to catch up on my work. I missed a half day, so I'm kinda behind. You?" He says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm just inspecting the layout. No one else wanted to stay behind and do it… so you know.."

Cloud nods. There was something about Ralph that he liked. He couldn't put his finger on it though.. Just something he picked up. He was quiet like him and seemed pretty shy. Unlike the rest of the guys around there. They were loud and rude. Somewhat ignorant. Except for Zack. Zack was.. Zack. That was the best way to put it. Of course the higher ups weren't like that neither. They all just seemed uptight. Sephiroth was another person you could label as himself. Maybe a bit self-centered..

"Cloud, do you have a girlfriend?"

The cadet laughed, nervously.

"Um, no.. No I don't. There's not many girls around here.." The blonde trailed off.

"Yeah true. Kinda disappointing. But if there were, they'd be all after you, hahaha.." Ralph laughed, nudging the other male.

The taller male blushed a bit. "Uh, nooo.. Girls.. Don't really gravitate towards me. Unless I'm drunk and acting crazy."

Ralph raises his brows, surprised. "No way, dude. You totally have that cutie flavor. But don't let me weird you out or anything."

The other male laughs a little, running a hand through his spiky yellow hair. Sure, he knew he wasn't ugly.. But then again, he never thought of himself as a "cutie" neither. Hell, maybe he was.

"Ralph, you're pretty nice looking. Do you have a girlfriend?" Cloud asks in return.

He takes off his baseball cap, revealing a mass of deep red wavy curls on the top, and straight, short black hair underneath. The blonde one could help but stare. He loved his hair! It was so cool. Cloud watched as he ran a hand through the top of his head, replacing his hat before answering.

"Nah, I don't. I'm usually shy when it comes to the opposite sex." He eyes the other with his pretty brown eyes.

_Damn, why are there so many good looking guys in the military? Its like a set up to turn guys gay! _The blue eyed cadet thinks, becoming lost in a sea of brown.

"Its cool. I do too. Uh, so. Like.. Uh.." The older cadet began, nervous to ask what he wanted to.

"Wanna hang out sometime? Sure." Ralph finished for him.

"Sweet." The blonde male smiled, feeling silly.

"Yeah, but.. I'm not old enough to drink yet.. So, how about the arcade?"

Cloud grinned. "Hey, over half of the people here aren't old enough to drink. Including myself. No one seems to care about that here in Midgar though. But, the arcade sounds like fun."

The red head smiles slowly. "Alright. How about later on today? Shit, I got to run. I'll meet you at your room!"

"Ok!" The blondie waved to him as he dashed off. He liked him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get in line! Get in line! Hey, no snatching!" Reno shouts angrily.

"Should we bring in the next set of costumes?" His partner Rude asks in usually dull tone.

"No need, that was all of em. Thank heavens.." The red head turk tosses the last set of clothing towards the last person in line.

Zack walks up to the table, scratching his head in confusion. Did he just say that was all of them? He leans against the long table, looking at them carefully. Rude walks away for a brief second, returning with two different looking sets of attire.

"There's none left?" The blue eyed SOLDIER asked.

"Nope, not for the minion fighters. But I have yours right here." Reno grins, taking one set from Rude and tossing it into the teen's arms.

Zack ripped open the plastic packaging and retrieved what was inside. He frowns in confusion, holding up a pair of black speedo like bottoms. He looked down as a pair of boots were then placed on the table top. They reminded him of the type of boots boxers usually wore. The kind that ended not too far from under the knee. The black haired male picks them up and drops them back down.

"Yeah, where's the rest of it?" Zack asks slowly, scared of the answer.

"That's all champ." The shorter turk smirked.

"Are you kidding me!? I'm suppose to fight with just this on?" The SOLDIER shouted, fanning the black bottoms in the air.

Reno shrugged, flopping down in his chair and propping his feet up on the table. Wasn't his problem.

Zack groaned angrily, snatching up his boots and storming away. This was insane! He at least hoped for some type of chest plate or something.. This way, he was surely going to get hurt..

-------

The raven haired fighter continued his walk down the hall.

It was weird. He hadn't heard from Cloud in almost a week. Usually, they would see each other in training; but since that's been put on hold, Cloud was no where to be seen. Zack thought he told him to come see him after his date with Sephiroth.. Ugh, no telling what they did afterwards. It wasn't fair! He wanted a date with Cloud, damn it! He deserved it more than anyone.

He walks past the general office, hearing him speaking with someone. Could it be the blonde cadet?

Zack turns around and walks back, peeking through the semi opened door. Seeing that he was actually sitting at his desk, on the phone.

Sephiroth looks up from the papers on his desk, the phone balanced between his shoulder and ear. The younger one smiles dimly in return, sitting down in the chair placed in front of the desk.

"Yeah.. I'm signing them now.." the busy male says in a bored tone, quickly signing his signature on a document.

He hangs up the phone, signing a few more papers and scanning through another pile of documents.

Zack watched quietly, not wanting to interrupt.

"Is there.. Something you need, Zack?" Sephiroth speaks suddenly, looking back up at him.

"Nothing too important. If you're busy then I'll go." He said.

Seph shook his head no, collecting all the files in one pile. "If you have something you need to say, say it."

"Alright. I wanted to apologize for the other day."

The general said nothing as he straightened the upright group of papers against the surface of his desk; and turned to store them in his file cabinet. Not really interested in an apology right at the moment.

The teen continued. "I was a bit frustrated.. We both know I dislike you, but not that much. ..For now."

He returns to face him. His expression blank and hard to read. The normal look he has. "You kept my secret, I've kept yours."

"So we're even now." Zack grinned. Good, now he didn't own him any favors.

Sephiroth sits back in his chair, leaning and looking up at the ceiling. He thought for a moment before breaking the silence once more.

"Have you seen Cloud?" The older one asks quietly.

The teen cocks a brow, looking up from his unbelievable costume. "No. Actually, I thought you were keeping him occupied.. With sodomy or something…"

The general snickers softly. Funny.

Neither of them have seen the blonde cadet in a while. Where could he be?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here, I have some more quarters!" Cloud laughed as Ralph was killed and out of extra lives.

"Thanks." Ralph says, pulling his cap higher up on his head.

After moving past the continue screen, he was put back in the game. The red head holds his gun steady, aiming at different zombies that ran across the huge screen. The taller cadet smiled, pulling the plastic trigger a few times, blasting undead heads off.

Cloud had to admit, he's been having the time of his life hanging with Ralph.

Sometimes, after they grabbed a burger or two, they'd go catch a movie or head out to the arcade right after practice. They both liked the same kinds of foods, laugh at the same parts in all the movies they saw and are equally skilled in video games. Not to mention, Cloud thought he was very attractive. That was alright, the blonde male had come to accept the thought of being gay. Though, he didn't know if Ralph was that way as well.. He wanted to ask. But could never muster up the courage to. Secretly he hoped he was open to it. Together they'd make an awesome couple. Then maybe Sephiroth would see just how much of an idiot he was for rejecting him.

"Shit, now I died.." The blonde sighs with a smile, lowering the phony shot gun.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's late, we should probably be going.." The other replies after taking one last shot.

The two of them leave the noisy, dark arcade. Entering the cool night air. They walk in silence for a few moments, just listening to the sound their boots made as they collided with the pavement.

Cloud looks over to Ralph. "How come you always wear a hat?"

Ralph shrugs, kicking a rock down the sidewalk. "I dunno. My hair looks too girly, I guess."

The taller cadet smirks and snatches the hat from his head. Crimson curls came tumbling down around his forehead.

"Not girly. It looks awesome!" Cloud says, wearing the hat himself.

Mahogany eyes focused on his from under all the wavy curls for a second. He liked the way Cloud looked in his navy blue ski cap, with a skull imprinted on the front. Azure eyes met with his, sharing a glance with each other.

"Hey, you sure wear more caps. It looks cool with your blonde hair and silver earring." Ralph states, purposely walking into the other clumsily.

The other stumbles lightly to the side, grinning. "Yeah? Does it bring out my eyes?"

"Totally. You're turning me on!" The shorter male laughs, snatching the hat down over the cadet's eyes.

Cloud felt himself blush.

"..So, um.. Have you met Sephiroth yet?" Cloud decides to change the subject, still sporting the low sitting headwear.

Ralph runs a hand through his mass of curls, pulling them all to the back. "General Sephiroth? No, not personally. I've seen him around though. God, he's intimidating.."

"..At times.. But don't let it get to you. He does it on purpose. Just for the pleasure of having you squirm."

"It seems you know him quite personally, Cloud." The newer cadet points out.

He shook his head. "Not really. He has this barrier thing…I..uh, let's talk about someone less confusing." Cloud chuckles.

"Are you gay?" Ralph asked suddenly.

The other male stopped his walking, holding his hands up, chest high. "No! no! no! Nooo.. I mean-! I like girls too!"

"Relax. I was.. Just wondering."

"Why? Are..you?"

The red head fell silent for a few seconds before he moves closer to Cloud. Slinking his arm around the other one's. "Not that I know of. But I've always been curious.."

They held arms like that for the duration of their journey back to the Shinra site. Just quietly holding on, enjoying the unseanal coolness of the late night air. Once they were back on campus, their arms fell from each others. Ralph looked down at his watch as they climbed the stairs and entered the main building.

"Wow, just made in time for curfew. I had a lot of fun tonight. As usual." The shorter one says.

"Yeah me too. But I think… I had the most fun on the walk back.." Cloud said boldy, peering at him from under the ski cap.

Ralph arched a perfectly sculpted brow slowly, tilting his head to the side with a curious grin. Some of his hair shifted from over his ear, revealing a small silver loop earring he wore in the cartilage of his ear. It was sexy on him. He looks over his shoulder. Then Cloud's before returning his walnut orbs to him. Granted, Cloud was only a half inch taller than the other cadet; so eye contact was easily made. And possibly kissing too…

The two cadet gradually made their way closer to each other. Both set of eyes closing as less and less room remained between them. Cloud tilts his head to the side ever so slightly, avoiding a collision of noses. And finally, lips touched each other gently for the first time. It was a short, sweet kiss. Lasting only a few seconds.

Instantly they kissed again.

Ralph smiles, pulling his friend closer by his shirt and opening his mouth, welcoming Cloud's soft, warm tongue. Their arms wrapped around each other, as if they would drift away in space at any moment.

It felt so great.. Only if it could've lasted longer.

"Ahem. Cadets.. This isn't a designated makeout area." A voice called to them dully.

Both males jumped out their hold. Ralph spinning around in Cloud arms to face the person who caught them. His eyes widening.

"Sephiroth, sir!" The shortest male choked out, positioning himself next to the other cadet, saluting nervously.

Cloud didn't see a need to salute. Then again, he couldn't see much of anything without tilting his head back and squinting from under his hat. But, he followed suit, saluting his superior as well. Knowing not to believe the look playing across the general's placid face.

"At ease." He commanded in a deep tone, his emerald eyes focused on the new person. Turning into an icy glare.

Ralph pulled his hood over his head, watching the SOLDIER leader from under a shadow.

"You want me to walk you to your room, Ralph?" Cloud broke in, not wanting his new pal scared of the much taller one.

The named male shook his head gently. "N-No, I'm fine." With that, he turns and practically runs away in the opposite direction. Fearing for his life.

Sephiroth narrows his eyes and starts off after him.

Cloud grabbed his arm, stopping him promptly. "..Don't. He's already scared of you!"

"I'm.." He yanks his arm from him. "Just making sure he finds his way alright.."

"Then why's your sword suddenly in your other hand!?" Cloud shouts.

The general looks down. Sure enough Masamune was clutched tightly in his hand. Thirsty for blood.

"Well how do you expect me to feel, Cloud?" He hissed at the blonde before turning away and marching down the hall.

The younger male follows behind him, slightly confused. "What do you mean? You just saw us kiss. Nothing else."

"A kiss can mean a lot of things. I haven't seen you in a long time, and when I finally do; You're-You're making out with that..that thing! I'm only human.." He shot back at him.

"I sometimes doubt that.." Cloud mumbles, crossing his arms.

"'I sometimes doubt that.' You think you're so damn funny." The general snaps, stopping and turning to face him. His face a light shade of red.

Cloud stops, thrown aback. Was he.. Really upset? How cute.

"Who is it?" The long haired commander barked.

"Who, Raaalph?" The teen asked with a grin, emphasing his name tauntingly.

"So what does it do? You sleep with it or something? ..I bet it's a kinky lil fuc-"

"Would you listen to yourself! You sound like a neglected housewife for heaven's sake! Why do you care?" The blonde cuts in, snatching off the ski cap Ralph forgot to collect.

The general sighs, calming down a bit. His sword finally materializing away from his hand. He looks down at the cadet. His electric blonde hair was messy from the cap. His blue eyes blazing with what looked to be anger. The teen had a point. Why did it bother him so? Sure, he was trying to win him back, but usually something as petty as casual sex or kissing didn't mean anything to him. ..Except when it came to Cloud. He didn't want ANYONE touching him. Not even Zack. Now, was this fair to Cloud? No. Course not. But hey..

"Have you been spending all your time with it?" The older man asks, completely calm.

"What are you constantly calling an 'it'?"

"The thing. …Ralph." He says cooly, hating the way his name rolled off the tongue.

"He isn't a 'thing' or an 'it', ok? He's my friend that I happen to like. We hang out after training. Happy now, _sir?_" The cadet says in a low tone.

"Are you two having sex?" A thin, silver brow twitched at the thought of it.

"None of your business! …I'm going to bed now." Cloud pushed past, walking down the hall. Fumming.

Sephiroth could literally feel the heat pouring off him as he went by. Now if only the blonde could feel the bleeding of his broken heart in return..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud opens the door to his room, tossing his wallet blindly towards the desk through the dark. He sighs deeply. Flopping down on his bed, removing his boots. After tossing the hat around the same area of his wallet, he turns. Rolling his eyes and leaning over to turn on his desk lamp.

"Let me guess, you wanna know about my absense too?" He asked drily.

A very sleepy Zack groans, laying an arm over his face. Blocking out the bright, hurting light. After a few seconds, he slowly slid in an upright position, rubbing his eyes then shaking his head. Trying his best to wake up. He felt wiped out! Cloud sits still on the edge of his small, twin sized bed. Eyes staring off into space.

"..Mmph, you look pissed, Cloudy boy.." The SOLDIER says in a low sleepy tone.

"What do you want, Zack?" The cadet mumbles, still staring ahead.

"Just came by to see how you were doing, is all." He yawns while scratching his chest.

The blonde takes his shirt off and tosses it. "I'm ok. I've met someone ane we've been hanging out a lot."

"Cool beans. Can I meet him?"

"I guess. Scoot over." Cloud sighed, crawling over to the side against the wall.

Zack obeyed, giving him more room to lay. He watched as the smaller teen nestled his head into his pillow. Without knowing, the older male reached a hand out. Landing it on his shoulder. Tightening his grip on it and caressing it. Cloud turns his head, looking over at him through frowned brows.

"What are.."

The older male interrupted. "I didn't tell you, but I met someone during our last mission. A girl. She's.. so beautiful, man. I swear. She gave me her number.. And I called her up. I asked her out, actually. She said yeah."

The cadet smiled weakly. "..That's great news, Zack.."

"Yeah?" He asked sadly.

"Sure. Why..why wouldn't it be? I mean, you run through girls faster than lightning.. But she might be the one."

Zack looks away from him briefly. It pained him to talk about this.. But it's the reason he came here in the first place. His ice blue eyes went over the body that laid next to him. Pale, smooth skin greeted him back. Cloud was becoming more and more masculine. The signs of developing ab muscles ghosted over his torso. His arms cut a tad bit harder. He couldn't evaluate the teen's legs for he still wore his baggy jeans.

Cloud became a bit uneasy with his pal's intensive stare down. "You still there?"

"Y-Yeah. Sorry about spacing out on ya. But.. She wasn't my first choice. I kinda had someone else in mind.." Zack continues softly.

Whatever it was, his friend was having a terrible time talking about it. Which was so uncharacteristically Zack. Cloud rolls over on his back fully. Looking up at him.

"Ok, so who is it?" The blonde asks.

He took a deep breath before answering. "You, Cloudy boy."

The cadet gasps, caught off guard. He quickly sits up, focusing harder on him. The raven haired other quickly looks away.

"…Seriously? Is this another one of your sick pranks? Because if it is…"

"No, I swear. I was.. Going to ask you out.. As.. Dumb as it sounds." He replies, scratching through his thick, black hair.

Cloud reached over, grabbing Zack by the chin and turning his head to face him. He wasn't lying! Usually when he lies, you could tell by the evil look in his eyes. Yet it wasn't there. Nothing but a small glint of sorrow was held in his deep pools of blue.

"Then why didn't you? Were you scared I would've said no?" The shorter male asked gently.

"Psh. No. Rejection doesn't stop me. Its just that.. I didn't know how. We've been best friends for the longest. And I've.. Never had feelings like this for another guy before. Sure, maybe I've found myself checking another guy out, or imagined fucking him or something.. But its all been outta my horny nature. But you.. I care for you so much it's scary. I would take bullets for you, Cloudy boy."

The other remained quiet. He was choked up, so he couldn't talk. It was so.. Unbelievable. The one feeling he was so desperately searching for, was right in front of his face.

"I didn't know how.. And plus there was him." Zack adds.

"Him?" The other managed to ask in a weak tone.

"Sephiroth. You were so crazy about him.. And now I see he feels the same."

Cloud arched a brow, but decided to remain quiet.

"He's stronger, faster, smarter and sexier. I can't compete with that. I realized this and just the other day I tried to take him out for it." Zack admitted, shaking his head in shame.

"You actually attacked him?" The blonde meeped.

He rubs his face with both hands. "Yeah. It all happened so fast, ya know? I had all this shit brewing in my head and he was fucking with me.."

Cloud sighed his name, pulling him closer. Knowing the real reason he was covering his face. He wraps his arms around the bigger male, trying to comfort him. The cadet felt all his pain. Or maybe pain just understood other pain. He rest his head against the other's. Nuzzling it gingerly.

"..Ahh.. I just feel shitty about it still." The longer haired one sniffs, wiping his eyes.

"Are you in trouble?" He whispers in his ear.

Zack shook his head gently, sighing. "He was cool about it."

The cadet pulls him back to look at him. His friend blinks a few times before smiling gently. The area around his eyes were slightly red. So was the area around his nostrils. Poor guy. Cloud never seen him cry before. It hurt even more to know he was part of the reason. If Zack had asked him out, he knew he would've agree to it in a heartbeat. No matter how awkward the beginning would've been.

"Please, Cloudy boy. Don't look at me like that. You know I hate puppy eyes.." He sniffs once more, grinning in his usual manner.

"Sorry. You should rest now. You look beat."

Cloud scoots over towards the wall, then turns to see his friend standing on the floor. He reaches out and grabs the moving male, pulling him back down onto his bed. Zack falls and bounces into the cadet.

"You don't have to go. Stay, spend the night with me. Goofy." The blonde smiles sweetly. Playfully yanking on his dark hair before handing him his pillow.

"A sleep over, huh? Haven't had one of these in some serious years.." He gave the pillow back.

The two males settled down, both ready for some sleep. Zack reaches over and turns the lamp off before resting his head down. Cloud smiles once again at him, resting his head against the SOLDIER's shoulder. His hand sliding up and through soft, black hair. The bigger one smiled, grabbing his hand and kissing it. The blonde pulls it away, leaving his lips alone for a moment. Soon, they were acquainted with another pair of soft lips.

"I'm really glad you told me how you felt tonight."

"..Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"..We should stay friends."

Cloud sat up a little. The darkness hiding his disappointed stare. "But why?"

"Because that's how we fell for each other. As friends. I don't wanna ruin what we have by making it complicated with titles." He answers while stroking the other male's arm.

Cloud lays back down against him in thought. Trying to sort out the meaning of his words. "Is it so you can still fool around with other people?"

Zack shook his head softly. "No, I've found my one and only. Its so you can still see Sephiroth."

"What? What makes you think I still want to see him?" The cadet asked bitterly.

"You do. Deep down inside, you still care about him. I don't wanna come inbetween that. I'll let you sort it out first.."

"..Yeah right.." The younger teen grumbled, flopping a leg over the SOLDIER's body.

"By the way, don't tell him I told you he has a thing for you.. I'm already on thin ice…" Zack chuckles nervously.

"He doesn't. I'm pretty sure of it.." Cloud says before closing his heavy eyes. He was fairly sure. Fairly.


	17. Level 17

**Level 17: **Thin Lines

"_Easy boy…" _

_Sephiroth tells himself quietly, a hand caressing his fidgeting erection. Wow, what a night. He hadn't slept that well in while. Holding the blonde male in his arms was more than relaxing. His slow breathing felt soothing. And the small noises he made in his sleep brought a smile to his lips. The general would easily give up anything he own if only to spend another night with Cloud. Which was interesting, for the teen still laid sleep on his couch. _

_The older one walks from out his room, pausing against the archway between the sitting room and bedroom. He leans against it, watching the sleeping bundle on his sofa. The cadet laid perfected still. His back facing him. The sheet long tossed to the floor. _

_Seph sighed gently, his hand still lingering around the lump in his pants. He would've loved to plow into that little ass of his all night long. Relentlessly. No breaks… Or perhaps he should've fucked him in his car before they went to the club. No drunkenness, no guilt. Yeah, that would've work. He'd pick the little cadet up, wrap his wrists with the thick, strong material of his seatbelt; pulling his arms high above his blonde, spiky head. The other would plead and beg, worried they would be caught. But the general would ignore it all.. And force him to slide himself down upon his rock hard erection.._

_**Bump!**_

_Sephiroth's eyes snapped open at the sudden interruption of his fantasy. Seeing Cloud now laying face first on the floor and his own hand underneath the waist of his black leather pants. Clutching his much neglected arousal._

"_..Cloud!" He called to him, rushing over and scooping him into his arms._

_Only a light snore responded in return. The older male stared in disbelief. He couldn't still be sleep after a fall like that._

"_Cloud…Cloud. Cloud!" He shook him lightly. Deciding he should wake up now._

_The teen groaned, frowning and trying his best to turn from the disturbance. The general shook him harder, adding a small yet slightly sharp smack across his cheek. _

"…_..Y'ow! What the hell-?" Finally, the cadet opened his dazed, angry eyes. That kind of hurt._

_Soon a warm, familiar smile came into view. Followed by glowing green eyes masked behind long silvery strands. Memory flowed into his achy head. All the drinks. All the dancing. ..All the no sex. What a bummer. Had his plan failed? No, there was still time! With a sudden leap, he knocked the general back against the floor, their lips pressed together with force. Cloud opened an eye slowly, trying to figure out why his kiss wasn't being return. Sephiroth laid under him, his mouth parted ever so slightly. His eyes shut tight and his brow scrunched together in a painful scowl. He groans, but not in the way Cloud hoped. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" The cadet whispered._

"_..Mm, my head." He says painfully, a hand reaching behind his sore skull. The floor was hard. Even harder when met with force and speed._

"_Oh, you hit your head.." The blonde stood up. Well that went that. "Oh shit! What time is it?"_

_The taller man sat up. "…12:47."_

"_No way-! Oh great! I've missed practice!" Cloud turned while buttoning up his shirt and looking for his shoes. "You could've woke-!…" _

_The shorter one cuts himself off at the sudden feel of soft lips connecting with the back of his neck. His eyes shut themselves immediately, his mouth parting. Sephiroth smiles, slipping his hand under the folds of the cadet's shirt. Unbuttoning the small round buttons with his fingers. His other hand occupied with the fly of the teen's pants. Cloud pants, his shoe slips from his grasp. Hitting the floor with a heavy thud. He shivers under the general's hold; finding his body being pulled back against the much bigger one. The foreign hand palming his growing erection from underneath his trousers._

_No regrets now. Everyone was sober and alert._

_Satisfied having loosen the cadet's shirt, the silver haired male trails his hand up the other's chest. His fingertips stopping once reaching his tender lip. Brushing them over the surface, allowing them to enter Cloud's warm mouth. The younger male runs his tongue over them and gently bites down. _

"_Being late for practice isn't such a bad thing is it?" The blonde asked, turning in his arms to look up at him._

"_..I see no harm in it. Besides, they're going to be out there all day. You won't miss much." Seph answers, his hands falling down and landing on his ass._

_Cloud grins, grabbing hold of the general's hand gently and guiding him towards the bedroom. Of course, Sephiroth had no objections. He walks behind him for a few seconds before gracefully scooping up the Shinra lackey into his arms, bridal style. _

_Gently he lays the object of his affection down on his bed. Spiky, yellow hair met his pillows for the first time. The younger one reaches up to help remove Seph's fitted t-shirt. But the elder caught his hand, placing it back down. The teen shrugged and watched his commander pulls his shirt from over his head, tossing long silver strands out the way nonchalantly. Rendering the other awestricken. Big azure eyes absorbed his little show, unable to turn away as the bigger male became nude. _

_The cadet snapped out of his enthralled state of mind once the last article of clothing hit the bedroom floor. He quickly begins to come out of his own shirt. Aroused on a whole new level. Yet he was stopped again. He opened his mouth to object; a finger landed on his lips, silencing him._

"_Just.. Let me." The older one says softly._

_He then pulls the teen's bottoms down for him. Easing them off his long, slim legs and tossing them on the edge of his bed. Soon his boxers and shirt joined the pants, along with his socks. Cloud laid nude as well now. The cadet smiles warmly as Sephiroth caressed the side of his face before leaning down and placing a kiss on his burning lips._

"_Last time, I selfishly took what I needed without asking you what you wanted. Now Cloud, you decide. Whatever you want, no matter what it is. I'll do it for you." The general says genuinely, setting his emerald eyes deep into blue pools._

_Cloud blushed slightly. Where did this side come from? He was like a totally different person! And now he waited for a response. What could he say? He was used to getting plowed into.. That was the only intercourse he was ever introduced to._

"_Can I… Enter you then?" The younger male asked quietly. A brow quirking. _

"_Is that what you desire?" The other asked in a whisper. Was he being shy? Surely he wanted something more than just that._

_But the cadet nodded. …Well if that's what he really wanted.._

_Sephiroth smiles, lowering his head to engulf the blonde's erection into his mouth. He heard him groan. Felt him arch himself deeper into his mouth. Good. This way he would be fully erect and lubricated. Cloud whimpers, his fingers intertwining themselves with his lover's long hair. The general tests his gag reflex, discovering he didn't have one. How kinky. Cloud lucked out with that one. He takes all of him in a few times. Just to hear him sing. What a lovely sound the teen made. It was music to the elder's ears. The blonde looks down through half closed eyes, watching as his partner lifts up slowly, letting his manhood slide from out his mouth. _

"_Are you ready?" Seph asks lustfully. _

"_..Yeah.." Cloud pants, licking his lips._

_Thinking it over for a split second, the taller male guides him back a bit. Positioning himself on top of him. He grabs hold of the teen's slippery arousal, placing it directly against his tight opening. Rarely was he ever penetrated himself. So it was a new twist for him. And since it was Cloud who would be inserting, he knew he was going to fully enjoy himself. He'd start off on top, letting the cadet feel his way around a bit. Until he was used to it. Then he would release all control to him. Hoping the younger one would eventually lose it and pound the fuck out of him._

_Cloud gasps, his hands shot out. Grabbing the other's sides as he eased himself onto his member. It was amazing. So warm, so tight. The teen tore his eyes from the man's hips and rather large erection, and to his face. His eyes were closed, his brow slightly drawn together in small frown. Did it hurt him? For some reason, seeing this turn the cadet on even more. He waited until the general was fully situated, then moved his hips along with the rhythm of the other male. As he straddled and rode him._

_Sephiroth's hands sprung out, grabbing hold of the railing of his headboard behind Cloud. His head dropping down a bit and his pace speeding up. It was like overdosing on some sort of drug. Bittersweet ecstasy. Painful pleasure. Pleasurable pain. His mouth opened in a silent moan. Cloud's hold on him grew tighter. Heavy pants woven in-between cries of joy filled his bedroom. The both of them, singing a duet of lustful bliss…._

_> _

* * *

"Hey, get your little ass back here!!" 

Sephiroth awoken from his dream of the day before with a sigh. He sits up from resting in his arms against his desk. Feeling a bit sad. God, when was the last time he felt sad? His childhood used up all the sad he had left within himself. Now everything just pissed him off.

"I said get your damn ass back here, rookie!!"

He leans back in his chair, looking at his ceiling. Come to think of it, he's been in a sluggish, mope ever since he ran into Cloud and that…person kissing in the hall. This must be what if feels like to be cheated on. Granted, they weren't actually "together". But still! It hurt like hell. How could anyone want to cheat on him? He was the goddamn reason people had affairs! He caused them, not lived them.

"He's getting away! Catch him! Thieving little bastard!!"

And who the fuck was shouting so loud in the hall!? It wasn't even 5:30 a.m. yet!

The general storms from out his office and out into the hall. His arm caught a fast moving blur just in time. Turns out, that blur was a shinra cadet. A very unfortunate one. With wavy curls of blazing red hair covering midnight black strands underneath. He recognized the person right away. His brows drawing into an instant scowl of disgust.

Before the cadet could speak up, Sephiroth hurls him inside his office. Slamming the door shut behind himself. They stood in silence. Listening to angry SOLDIERs run past his door. Looking for the lackey. Once they were gone, Ralph mumbles a "sir". Dropping a few files from under the black hoodie he wore. They hit the floors with a splat. Dispersing.

The larger male kneels down, picking up a document.

"Uh, I-I can explain those-!" He began, frightened.

"Shut up. Speak when spoken to." The SOLDIER snaps quietly, still examining the files.

Ralph quickly fell quiet. He was shaking. Terrified. He much rather be back in the hall, running for his life. Sephiroth stood suddenly, dropping the pile of documents on his desktop. .The loud sound made the poor cadet jump.

"How did you manage to get your hands on such top security files?" He asked coldly, turning to Ralph.

"I…uh..well..um.." The younger one stammered, his hands gripping and releasing the material of his baggy camo pants.

"Speak up!" The general roared.

"I took them, sir!"

Seph arched a brow, sitting down in his desk chair. He took them? A lowly little waste of space like him managed to sneak in and steal files about Shinra's mako reactor layouts? Laughable! ..But then again, he managed to steal his Cloud away from him as well..

"You stole them? What for?" The larger male asked, propping a foot up on his desk. Intrigued.

"I don't know, sir. I was bored." He lies.

Sephiroth was about to speak again when something hit him. Out the blue. As if someone turned a light on in a pitch black room. He sits up, glaring at the other intensely. Ralph shuffled his feet nervously. His brown eyes dancing around, in search for a way out. Of course he found nothing but the one exit directly behind him. Was he going to have to use it?

"..Drop your pants."

The partial red head's eyes jumped over to him. Wide with shock and fear. He tried to laugh it off.

"W-What sir?"

"I said.. Drop your pants, cadet.." He says icily.

Humiliated, yet far more fearful, Ralph obeys. Shakily undoing his belt. Unzipping his fly and lowering his pants down to his ankles. His hands remained in front of his crotch. Covering himself from the other's sight.

"Now drop your underwear." The silver haired commander demanded, folding his arms across his chest. Ah, to be sadistically cruel..

"I..can't, sir." Ralph choked out.

"I'm giving you a direct order. Don't make me ask you again."

"Cannot do, sir!" the teen says, his voice cracking.

Seeing the general rise to his feet was more than enough of a reason to high tail it out of there! In a flash, the cadet turns and breaks for the door. His pants still laying around his feet. He reaches out to for the doorknob. But suddenly, the knob wasn't in sight anymore. Instead, he runs into a person. A very tall menacing looking being, with piercing green eyes and long silver tresses that flowed around him. The teen smacks into his torso, stumbling backwards a few paces. He was stunned. What speed!

Suddenly his arm was grabbed and he was forced backwards. His body ramming into the edge of the desk. Ralph grunts in pain, now sprawled out on his back on top of the wooden surface. His legs kick out, trying to get the bigger one from off him. His one arm pinned high above his head. Sephiroth moves himself between the other's legs. Avoiding any well placed kicks in the groin.

"Help! Help me, somebody! Please!" The shorter one screams.

The other smirks, leaning in closer. "A little louder. I don't think they can quite hear you.."

Realizing he still had a free hand, he swings it at his predator's face. Surprised he actually landed a hit on him. Right square in the eye. Seph shook his head, "ah'ing" in slight discomfort. It stung. Ralph swings again, taking advantage of the general's pause. Hitting him again.

"Stop hitting me, you little shit! ..It's very…very unladylike." The SOLDIER leader hissed, grabbing the other arm now too.

"..WHAT!?" Ralph shouts, near tears.

"..You're a girl. Quit the charade."

The other ceased his movement. Panting tiredly. His legs dangled off the edge of the desk, on each side of the other. His eyes gazing over. It was over. Cover blown. Cold busted. Now here comes the death penalty.

"But..how did you know?" Ralph the girl asked softly, holding back tears.

The general released her arms. "You did an impeccable job. Even had me fooled for a while, until a few minutes ago. But I have a sixth sense."

She blushed, realizing their situation. Her, with her pants around her ankles, sprawled out on top of his desk. Him, standing in-between her legs, bending over her. So close she could feel him breathing against her neck. Suddenly, he wasn't so scary anymore. He was leaning towards the charming side. How one could consider him charming at the moment is totally up to you.

"…Don't tell.?" She asked softly, looking as a few of his long strands fell against her cheek.

"Come now, someone as bold as you couldn't be scared of Shinra.." He taunted classically.

"No…" She closed her deep hazel eyes for a brief moment. "I mean, don't tell Cloud.."

Oh.

"..Perhaps. But why are you here stealing files?"

"I can't say." She looked away.

"…AVALANCHE, eh? Personally, I don't give a damn. But I can't let you walk out with those files neither.." He nodded his head over towards the papers.

"I wasn't expecting you to. Please…what do I need to do to get you to keep my secret?" She asked helplessly.

"What do you have that I want?" Sephiroth smiled. Even dressed like a boy, she was very attractive. In an androgynous kind of way.

Without a word, she slips the baggy hoodie off. Followed by her t-shirt. Her chest was carefully wrapped and bandaged down. Tossing a few of her curly red strands from her face, she sits up. Sliding her hands under his long, leather duster. Touching his bare torso. For a second, he just stood and watched. Fascinated by the skill level of her touch. She hadn't even neared his lower region, yet already started an erection in his leather pants. Her legs wrapped themselves around him, pulling her pelvis closer to him. Her lips touched his exposed chest, He shuddered…

"..W'oh, ok! Time out..." Sephiroth suddenly broke from her trance, backing far away from her. So far, he ran into the door.

"What is it? Isn't it sex you want?" She asked blankly, unmoved.

"Sex?.. What type of man do you take me for? Some sort of slut?" He tried to act indignant. Damn right he was a slut, but with morals… Make sense?

"It's just payment. Don't worry about it. I'm used to it.. Part of the job. Oooh, is it because I'm a girl" She asks innocent, tilting her head to the side,

No. He liked girls. Maybe even more than guys.. He never really compared the two. Both were a great time on a rainy day. And looking at her, practically nude, sitting on the top of his desk… offering him sexual gratifications… Only a fool would turn that down. Cloud thought it was ok to fool around with her. Cheating little bitch.. Not technically. But let's not stray so far from the topic.

"No,.. Its that.. I'm in a relationship. Almost. I hope.. ..Fuck.." He trails off, feeling depressed again.

The girl smiles gently, patting the empty space on the desk next to her. He absentmindedly strolls over, sitting where she instructed him to.

"Ok, let's talk about it." She offered, placing a hand on his knee. He looked up at her briefly with sad, cat like eyes. Almost like an injured kitten would look.

"It's a long story…" He warned with a half smile.

"I have time now. Spill it." Ralph was always one to help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sephiroth sighs a lengthily moan into his pillow, face first and drenched in their sweat. His body quivers under the cadets. Suffering the aftermath of a climatic adventure. Both bodies ease their way down into a laying position. Cloud's arm remained wrapped around the general, holding tight to his softening manhood. His hand covered in a thick coating of ejaculation. He wanted to make sure he had an orgasm while pounding inside him. _

_The older male mumbles something breathlessly. Still planted into his pillow. Cloud smiles, deciding to remain laying on top of him. Feeling his body rise and fall. He placed his cheek against the SOLDIER's clammy back. The moisture quickly bonding them together._

"_What were you saying?" Cloud asks quietly, slowing feeling the energy being drained from his very being._

"_..I asked if you came." he says again, turning his head to the side._

"_Yeah.. I just pulled out before I did.. I didn't want to.." The blonde trailed off sheepishly._

_The general laughs gently to himself. He never knew the cadet was so bashful… He hears the other growls in objection. Turning over on his back under the teen, he holds him in his arms, against his chest. "But I wanted you to. It's one of the luxuries of anal."_

_The cadet lays quiet. Learning more about the world of sex. _

"_As soon as I get the feeling back into my body, I'll walk you to your room and to training." _

"_You don't have to.." The other says softly._

"_I know.." He sighs, stroking his fingers down the blonde's arm. "That way you'll be excused for your tardiness.."_

"_Sephiroth, when you first met me… in the hall outside the gym, what did you think of me?" The younger one asks, curiously._

_Seph thinks for a moment. "I thought you were a cadet with hidden potential."_

_Cloud pulls himself up, sitting up and looking the bigger male deep in the eyes for a few moments. It bugged him. Why did Sephiroth allow him to train under him? Other cadets were probably stronger than him. And possibly deserved it more. So why him?_

"_What's the matter? You don't believe me, Cloud?" He asked, looking up at him closely._

"_No.. no, I do." The smaller one decides to leave it alone, turning and climbing off. The general grabs his arm gently, pulling him back._

"_Wait.. Not yet. Stay.. Just a little longer?" He asked cautiously._

_Cloud arches a brow, smiling faintly. "You want another round?"_

_Sephiroth shook his head, pulling him down into his arms. Resting his face into those spiky blonde locks he loved so. Cloud felt himself blush. The affection he was experiencing was confusing. Conflicting with the hatred and resentment he held so deep inside him. He wanted to pull away.. He wanted to snuggle down deeper. The craziness of it all! Instead, he lays there dormant. His azure eyes hidden behind tightly shut lids. A tremble escapes him._

"_Are you cold?" _

_Cloud shook his head slowly. _

"_Are you… in love with me, Sephiroth?"_

_There was silence for a long moment. _

"…_.Yes."_

_> _

* * *

"Zack.. You awake?" 

"…Yeah. You too?"

"Uh-huh."

Cloud rolls over, facing his best friend in which he loved so dearly. A ghost of a smile greeted the younger teen in return. Zack suddenly pokes him, initiating a random noogie war. The two males wrestled childishly around the cramped bed until the blonde one managed to tumble off. Hitting his desk chair, then the floor. The SOLDIER quickly helps him up, ruffling up his yellow hair.

"You ok?" He laughs.

"..Yeah.. Yeah.." The other swatted his hand away, grinning. Why'd he have to be the clumsy one?

After climbing back into bed, the cadet looks back over at his pal. Who was busy daydreaming it seemed. Cloud wanted to ask him something, but was afraid of his response. He pushed past it though, taking a deep breath.

"Zack, what's the difference between making love and having sex?"

That brought him back to reality. The older male looks over to him suddenly. Shocked.

"Well, ah.. Sex is something that is meaningless. Based purely on horniness. Love making is something people who are in love do. Its not only based on being horny, its expressing a deep feeling you harbor for someone.. I mean, its all categorized as "sex" but there's a difference." The raven haired teen explained the best way he could.

The shinra lackey nodded. So his speculations were true. "So, how do you know if you're either making love or just having sex?"

"Trust me, you'll know. Love making tends to be a lot better than sex. At least that's what I've heard…And usually it ends with a 'I love you' or something like that.. " He replies in a low tone.

"..I didn't believe him. But now.." The youngest teen murmurs, quickly getting out of bed. Searching for some different clothing to wear.

"What are you talking about, Cloudy-boy? Who didn't you believe?" Zack asked, standing to his feet as well.

"Its nothing, go back to bed."

Zack obeyed, sitting back down on the twin mattress. He held his questions to himself. At least he would for now, until the blonde cadet returned from wherever he was heading off to. Cloud opens his door and hurries out. Down the hall. He has to find Sephiroth. He needed closure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh man.. Life is murder and work is the killer. -sighs tiredly- Anyways, despite the long wait, I apologize sincerely for that, what did you think? Kinda a crazy turn of events! I do that a lot. Lol. We're nearing the end of this long tale! -cries- I know, I hate to end it too. But what can ya do? Another double update for you all though, I guess you guys like that. Well I know for sure two of my readers do! You know who you are. -chuu-

Anyhoodles, my dear yaoi poodles, I hope you all are enjoying and stick it out to the end! Weeee!! Thanks for reading and I luff the reviews! You guys rock. Til next chapter!


	18. Level 18

**LEVEL 18: **Game Overwrite

"..And that's the gist of it all."

Ralph sits quietly, absorbing the story the general just exposed to her. It was quite complex to her surprise. She didn't think Cloud was going through so much emotional turmoil. For the most part, she just thought he was really quiet at first. And shy. It was almost touching to see the older male next to her held such feelings for him. She felt lucky to have met Cloud. With a gentle sigh, the spy girl turns to Sephiroth. Smiling slightly as she crossed her exposed legs together. The general felt a bit uneasy by her behavior. Perhaps he told her too much? …Would he have to kill her now?

He was going to speak when Ralph clears her throat. "Well.. You have hurt him, Sir.. Cloud's a sensitive guy. But no worries, I think he cares for you still. Someone like him doesn't just stop loving someone. He has emotional bonds. You may be able to fix this."

Sephiroth smiles in relief. Perhaps things were working out for him for once. "I hope.. It feels like I've been liberated." He speaks softly, kicking his foot out in front of him slightly.

"I see why Cloud liked you. Easy to talk with.. " He paused as her expression lighten up. "But that doesn't excuse what you've done." He quickly added, slipping down off the desktop, landing on his boots with a little bounce.

Turning to her, his eyes instantly caught sight of her bare, bandage wrapped chest on down to her slim waist line. He turned his head suddenly, catching himself. Why didn't she get back dressed already? The silver haired male slips his long coat off one arm at a time, focusing up at the ceiling. Ralph chuckled sheepishly as the coat was laid over her shoulders. It was awfully heavy… Her hands held it closed around her.

"Thanks.." She mumbles softly, tossing her head to the side, whipping some red strands from her soft face.

"So what do I do now? You're going to lock me up?" She looked down at her feet. Mission failed.

"Well Ralph, that's up to you.." The general sighed, sitting in one of the visitor chairs along the wall beside his desk.

"What?.." She asks softly as the male slumped tiredly, his left leg extended out in a stretch, before relaxing back down.

"You have a choice," He began with a gentle smile, resting his head back against the wall. "You can either leave my office, go back to your quarters and pack your things and desert Shinra. Or you can awake me from my negligent slumber and have me escort you directly to the higher ups and face prison for years to come…" Seph let his voice trail off.

The young cross dresser leaps from his desk and over in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a big hug. "Thank you!"

"-hey! Just get dressed and get out of here." The other groans hesitantly pulling his coat from around her.

**THUD!**

The two of them snapped their heads to the source of the sudden slam to see a figure in the doorway. A certain blonde figure. Ralph meeps, quickly jumping back and wrapping the long leather coat back around her exposed body. Had he seen? There was thick silence for a second. Sephiroth's heart skipped a beat. This couldn't have looked right! But for once he was truly innocent..

Cloud stood dumbstruck.

He didn't know what to be more surprised at. The fact that Ralph was in Sephiroth's lap almost nude. Or the fact that he had breasts and a cute shape.. He was a she..

Blindly, the younger male reached for the door that he flung open after watching who he thought liked _him _leap into the arms of a man who he was recently head over heels for. "Sorry to have.. Interrupt your personal time.." The blonde nearly hissed turning and walking out quickly. He had to go. He had to leave. Enough was enough and he couldn't take it anymore!

"Cloud!" They both shouted for him in unison.

The teen jolted off in a mad dash. He had to get away!

Sephiroth flew from his chair and out into the hall. No fucking way was he going to take another fall for something he didn't even do! He had to make him understand! Cloud needed to know everything. And damn it, tonight he would tell him. If against his will so be it. Meanwhile Cloud could tell he was catching up to him as he ran. He didn't want to hear his dreamy, stupid voice anymore! The teen suddenly cuts a corner, looking over his shoulder as his superior skidded with a slide, sharply charging his way towards him. Damn was he fast on his feet! Thinking faster, Cloud runs over to the stairway, gripping a hand on the railing, he flings his body over it. Soaring down to the bottom with a grunt and skipping whole flights of stairs as he moved towards the lobby.

"Damn.." Sephiroth hissed, leaping down after him. He almost had him.

Landing a lot more graceful than Cloud, The general bursts through the glass doors. Letting it slam into the second set next to it. Miraculously not shattering. It slowly swung back closed as he came to a stop outside on the stoop of the cement stairs. He looks around, scanning the area. It was dark and silent. Crickets chirped in the distance as he slowly walked down the stairs. He was out here somewhere. Hiding.

Cloud clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to keep the sound of his panting down as he sat high up in a tree for cover. His chest heaved heavily as his eyes locked on the wandering Seph. He had to keep quiet. He didn't want to be seen. He didn't want to hear another lie. To be called naïve or put down by him. He was on the breaking edge. All he wanted was to go back to his room and cry into a pillow. God, how could he be so dumb? It was stupid to think he actually cared… The teen let his hand slide down his face as he watched the highest ranked SOLDIER walk off into a different direction. He sighs softly, looking up into the starry night sky. Why was everything so hard for him?.. It was like the more he cared the worse things turned out. The blonde slams his fist into the branch he sat. Shaking it.

"Now now, its not the tree's fault. Cloud.."

The teen jumps startled by a soft voice that whispered into his ear from behind. Sephiroth smiles, crotched behind him as they shared a branch. The bigger male's hand shot out, cupping the younger's chin and turning his head to face him. He looked deep into Cloud's deep pools of pained blue. He wanted to erase that pain and replace it with never-ending joy. He deserved it more than anyone. The teen started to struggle, yet he held him tight, his arm now wrapped around his frame. Pulling him tighter against his bare chest. Under the poor lighting he could see the blonde's face frowned in rage as he tried to fight him off.

"Get off of me!" Cloud roared.

"Stop. Or we'll fall.." The older male taunts.

"You think everything is a game, don't you!? Nothing ever matters but your own goddamn pride and feelings! Well you fucking won already Sephiroth.. Just, Leave me. Go find another player to compete against." The blonde shoves his body backwards with all his might, slamming the general back into the tree trunk.

They topple over, Cloud freed himself in time to slam into the hard grassy ground under them. Seph lands next to him, kneeling down on a knee to help him up. He felt bad for him. The younger Shinra worker pushes him away, sitting up to spit blood and a few blades of grass from his lips. His head hurt, and the wind had been knocked from his lungs on impact. He wouldn't show the amount of pain he was in. No, no signs of weakness. He stood slowly, swaying to the side before trying to walk away. No! He was leaving. Sephiroth stood unsure what to say or do! This was all so new to him.. He felt a panic shower over him as he held his hand out.

"Cloud, I'm sorry!" He blurts suddenly. Hoping to get a reaction.

"Why? Was the sex not that great?" The teen replied, still wobbling off. Not the response the general was hoping for…

"I did not have sex with her." Sephiroth growled, frustrated now. And why hadn't he stopped walking away..

Feeling ignored, the general walked behind him. "Come here, now." He gestured his finger down to the ground next to him.

Cloud laughed a bit, still walking away. He didn't care anymore. His words have lost all creditability.

"As your superior that was a command!"

"So you want to play that game, Sephiroth? Fine." The blonde halted, turning on his heels and saluting him.

Sephiroth pushes his hand away from his forehead. "I did not have sex with Ralph. I told her to remove her bottoms because I suspected she was not a male. Do not blame her neither."

"Yes sir! But that does not explain her position in your lap, sir!" Cloud barked.

"She hugged me." The general's uniquely colored eyes narrowed themselves.

"Yes sir.. Like Ralph would want to hug you. She didn't worship you like everyone else. She didn't fall for your charm and your looks like everyone else does neither. She was a bit scared of you, which was a good thing. She feared the monster you really are…Mr. Hero, sir -ack!"

Cloud chokes out as a hand shot out and instantly wrapped around his thin neck. His legs kicked out into the air as he was lifted from the ground. His hands clawed and pried at the general's gloved hand in vain. It was like a vice grip. Strangling him. Damn, all this for slightly mouthing off?

Monster. That word didn't sit right with Sephiroth for some reason. It kept echoing through his head, stabbing at his heart. Was he really a monster? No.. he wasn't.. right? His teeth gritted in rage as his brows were frowned together in an angered, confused state. Why did that hurt him so? All he wanted to do was tell the younger male he was in love with him, but then he turns around and calls him a monster?…

"S-Stop! I'm Sorry!" The teen blurts, his face turning red, snatching Sephiroth out of his deep thoughts.

What the hell was he doing?

Quickly he released him and caught him before he fell to the ground. Weakened. It all happened do fast. His heart sunk as Cloud stared up at him in fear. He was scared of him. That's not what he wanted. His face fell saddened, the same hand that choked him only a minute ago brushed bright blonde hair from the smaller male's flushed face. He didn't mean to react so harshly…

"Are you alright?.. I didn't mean to.." The silver haired male spoke softly.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Cloud yells hoarsely, remaining still. He didn't want to be choke grabbed again. It hurt like hell.

"I..I don't know! I.." Seph stammered uncharacteristically, placing a hand on his head and closing his eyes. His head hurt.. "I just.. Wanted to tell you how I felt. I must lay down."

Cloud watched wide eyed as the bigger male walked from him, staring down at the ground. Still holding his head as he entered the Shinra main building slowly. Touching his bruised neck softly, The cadet decided it would be best to wait until he was far enough ahead. That was really strange. Did he hurt his feelings or something? And what did he mean tell him how he felt? Staring back up at the night sky, Cloud sighs heavily. Confused himself. What was he going to do now?

* * *

"Dismissed!" The drill sergeant shouted after blowing his whistle. The rest of the training class saluted before wandering off in their different ways.

Cloud sat on the bench by the gym, lost in thought. Lots of confusing thoughts. Their fist dress rehearsal for the festival was coming up and everyone was anxious. Including Cloud. He couldn't wait to see Zack and Sephiroth perform… Sephiroth..

Did he even want to see him again after their last meeting that night?

"Looking good out there, Strife! Keep it up."

Cloud looked up slowly as his drill sergeant called to him on his way out the gym. The blonde cadet just nodded slightly, unmoved by his compliment. Ever since he gotten the chance to train with SOLDIER under Sephiroth's approval the Shinra department made sure to keep an positive eye on him. As if he was some special cadet or something. It all really just pissed Cloud off. He wanted to be known for his natural ability, not because he had gotten special treatment. It was amazing how being recognized by Seph affected everyone's opinions. Be it jealousy or favoritism.

Sighing, the teen stood. Hooking his gym bag on his shoulder and walking out into the rather brisk afternoon air. After taking a drink from his now empty water bottle, he made his way into the main building. Entering the lobby first, then heading over to the elevators. He would stop by his room and shower before finding his way to Zack. He wanted to have lunch with him and catch up. At least he always had him to talk to. Perhaps he should've pursued a relation with him. Zack actually gave a fuck. Or at least was pretty good at pretending he did.

* * *

The hot water felt wondrous to the achy Shrina pup. Closing his heavy eyes , Cloud let his mind wander in a far away thought. He missed him. The jerk. The man he all but prayed to at night before bed. Everything was so unbelievable. Ralph disappeared since that night about two weeks ago. Cloud didn't care if he was a she. If anything it made him feel slightly more comfortable. Nor did he care if Ralph did sleep with Sephiroth. He knew how …persuasive the general could be. All he wanted was at least to say goodbye. He cared about Ralph. Apparently more than she did about him. Why was that? As soon as he opened his heart… something comes and stabs it. The teen shook, turning around to let the hot water run down his back over his sore muscles to his heels. Steam quickly filling the tight bathroom. Swirling around him. The blonde bit his lip, trying to force back the tears that fought back. Winning. They glide down his flushed cheeks as he sniffles softly to himself. He didn't want to cry but like it or not he started bawling. He was miserable. He doubt he would even make it into SOLDIER. All his hopes and dreams were only that. Dreams. Who was he fooling? He was no hero. Cloud couldn't even save himself.

Reaching down slowly, he turned the water off. Pulling back the plastic shower curtain and stepping onto the cool tiled floor. He forgot to put down his towel like he usually did. Whatever. He was in no mood to worry about a wet floor… or slipping hazards.

After a hasty drying off, he slipped into a pair of cottony soft sweat pants.

He didn't feel like visiting Zack anymore. All he wanted to do is sleep his woes away. It wasn't like him to fall into a depression, but sometimes it sure feels great to do so. Just to wallow in your own self pity. Alone. Slowly he climbs into bed, his damp skin pressing into the coolness of his bed. The sheets clinging to him as he rolled into a comfortable position. Then silence. Nothing but his own breathing could be heard. Gray light dimly lit his room through the open blinds as he laid there. Growing sleepy fast. Perhaps he would feel better after a good nap. Nuzzling his pillow he decided to do just that.

* * *

Sephiroth stood silently in the hall.

Directly in front of room 513F. Cadet Cloud Strife's room.

It was late, maybe after 2am. But the silver haired man could not sleep; and hadn't slept for a few days now. Was it guilt? Most likely. They had been avoiding each other. For two weeks now. He just had to see him. At least know he was okay. Even if Cloud hated him. Eventually he could come to terms with that. Absolutely anything was better than being ignored. His leather gloved hand sat motionlessly against the metal handle of the cadet's room. He was a bit unnerved. Sephiroth shook his head, sighing at how pathetic he was acting. Holding up his hand, he started to knock yet he pauses. What if he doesn't let him in?

Biting his lip slightly, he places a hand over the eyehole of the door. Knocking lightly with his knuckles. He listened carefully. Nothing could be heard. He didn't think the teen was sleeping, probably just ignoring company. Again he knocks. A little harder. The sound echoing down the deserted halls. After a moment, he heard movement. Aggravated shuffling, then a voice that made his heart pound.

"Who is it?" Cloud asks from the other end.

"Contraband check, open up." Seph replies, altering his voice slightly.

The door swung open slowly. A pale faced, blue eyed male stood before him. His eyes squinted down as the bright fluorescent lights from the hall beamed in on him. After a second, Cloud eyes opened. Everything coming into focus. A tall figure stood before him. He knew this person. This wasn't a contraband check! He had come to finish him off!

Quickly, the cadet tries to close his door back. But a boot quickly wedged itself in between the door and frame. Panicking, Cloud presses his shoulder into the door, trying to squeeze his foot out. He didn't want to fight or argue. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Stop it Cloud." Sephiroth whispered through the small opening of the door. Trying not to cause a lot of commotion.

"Leave me alone, you bastard! I haven't done anything wrong!" The younger male hisses. Still pushing his weight against the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" The bigger one pleaded.

"Fuck you, Seph!"

Sighing, seeing he had no other choice but kind force, Sephiroth shoves the door open. Sending Cloud tumbling backwards. The blonde catches himself against the wall as the much stronger intruder enters his room slowly. Closing the door, sealing the room in darkness. The SOLDIER could hear the other's heavy breathing. After a moment, his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The blonde remained still. Shirtless, in a pair of sweatpants. His face angered. Slightly scared. Seph held his hands up slowly, gesturing he wasn't going to attack him in anyway.

"Get out. Get out now or I'll.." Cloud pants in a low tone. His eyes sharply focused on the older man. His hands balling into tight fists.

"Or you'll what? Scream?.." The silver haired fighter replied calmly, taking a few steps closer. His leather gloved hands still remain up and out in front of him.

"Shut up!.. Just.. Go away.. Please.." The smaller male requests, feeling hopeless. He sinks to the floor, sitting against the wall. His hands covering his face in shame. He was basically helpless in this situation..

Changing routes, the general moves over to his desk lamp. Turning it on and sitting on the edge of the cadet's bed. A few feet away. He didn't want to intimidate him anymore than he had already done.

"Look.. We need to talk, Cloud. This.. Can't go on like this anymore. We avoiding each other, its just childish." Sephiroth begins in a soft tone.

"Yeah well, it seems best for my well being this way. Since hurting me emotionally isn't enough for you." Cloud spat back bitterly.

"And I apologize for that. A million times if it takes that much. I realize I do stupid things. Sometimes I know better, other times.. I do not." The older guy states in a sadden tone. Looking down at the carpeted floor.

Cloud looks up at him, somewhat puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Balling his hand in a fist and placing his second hand over it, the general leans forward slightly, resting his forehead against his hands. His behavior seemed odd, which intrigued the other male enough to perhaps pay attention. What exactly was going through his head?

"Sephiroth, what are you talking about?" Cloud repeats himself.

Lifting his head up, the first class SOLDIER laughs briefly. Mumbling something about stupidity. "Nothing. Forget it, I'll leave you alone now."

The cadet watched as the bigger male stood. He too stood to his feet. "Woah, hold on. You have some fucking nerve. You force your way into my room in the middle of the damn night just to bail out?"

Seph silently stood there. Looking over his head in a slight daze.

"What are you trying to say to me? Stop being a goddamn coward and say it!" The blonde egged on. Purely fueled on curiosity.

"Why the fuck do you care, Cloud? I'm just a monster. A stupid jackass." He snaps back quietly.

"Well.. Maybe _I'm _just stupid enough to listen this time.." The teen answers back, less harshly.

Sephiroth felt his face flush. He only imagined having to tie him down to get him to listen.. Not him actually wanting to listen. He takes a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. Hoping some divine entity would deliver the strength he so desperately needed at the moment. Cloud observed him. Noting the strange difficulty he was having. His blue eyes lazily scanned his body. He was dressed differently than his usual attire. The silver haired war god wore a rather tight fitting black shirt. Perhaps spandex, quarter sleeved. A small Shinra emblem laid on the left of his chest. The material hugged his cut form. Almost emphasizing the muscles in his torso and arms. His hair pinned back in a sloppy tucked ponytail. Loose strands hung around his hair line. Further down his waist, the general wore a pair of loose leather slacks with a large silver buckle on his belt. Two legs straps across his right thigh. Lastly a pair of knee high lace up boots. Perhaps he was out training? Whatever the reason was, he looked good. Damn! Why was he thinking about him like that?

"Cloud," His deep voice broke the cadet from his stare, pulling his eyes up to his face. "I've.. Never felt this way for anyone I've been with before. Never have I felt so much rage, joy, jealousy.. Such a vast arrangement of emotions, as I do around you. Nor do I know what it means to really, truly love an individual. I grew up differently than everyone else. I never got a chance to meet my mother, and I might as well not even have a father. So such.. Feelings as this.. Are somewhat new to me. I have hurt you, I understand that. I've punished you for only trying to care about me. And for heaven's sake I am so very sorry."

The Shinra officer remained quiet. Trying to process everything he had heard. It was all so much at once.. His lips parted to speak, yet he shook his head. Confused. Looking up at the much taller man, Cloud could only manage to stare.

He went on. "You are a blessing to me. You've taught me so much about the emotional realm. My very own personal savior. You've shown me how cruel and senseless my behavior was. So, um.. I believe I know what I feel now. And what I feel now, Cloud, is…love. For you."

"You-You love me?" The other mumbles lost and wide-eyed.

"Yes! I love you, Cloud." The general smiles a bright, toothy smile. Something similar to a smile off a toothpaste commercial.

Meanwhile the teen's world was spinning under his feet! Sephiroth loved him! Sephiroth loved him? It was all like a really strange dream! Why did this excite him so? Had he expected it all along? Was all the hate he had for the other man just a lie to mask just how much he was in love with him as well?

"…Cloud?" The silver haired one called out to him, worried.

Feeling rather light headed and dizzy, the teen felt his body sway. His eyes rolled upwards as his eyelids shut themselves. It felt like he was free falling.

"Cloud!"

The older male quickly caught Cloud as he fainted.

* * *

(A/N: Surprise, surprise. Looks who's back to try and complete this tale. Lol. For the lurkers, thank you for reading still. I apologize.

-bows-

So Sephy confesses his feelings and it knocks Cloudy boy out. Hehehe. Where will this tale tailspin into next?

Stay tuned.)


End file.
